Die Entscheidung des Bruders Reika Serie 4
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Viel Zeit bleibt dem Fürstenpaar des Westens nicht ihr Babyglück zu genießen. Noch, während sie auf einer Reise sind, reagieren ihre unbekannten Gegner. Inuyasha bekommt eine angebliche Nachricht von Kouga. Während er der Information nachgeht, fällt er in die Hände der Feinde. So erfährt er die Herkunft und die wahren Absichten des bis dahin Unbekannten.
1. Auf Reisen

Die Entscheidung des Bruders Reika Serie 4.

Es gibt Momente im Leben eines Wesens, wo es falsche Entscheidungen trifft. Vermutlich ahnt niemand das selbst eine belanglose Handlung gravierende Auswirkungen haben kann. Viel Zeit bleibt dem Fürstenpaar des Westens nicht ihr Babyglück zu genießen. Noch, während sie auf einer Reise sind, reagieren ihre unbekannten Gegner. Inuyasha bekommt eine angebliche Nachricht von Kouga. Während er der Information nachgeht, fällt er in die Hände der Feinde. So erfährt er die Herkunft und die wahren Absichten des bis dahin Unbekannten. Wechselt der Hanyou die Seiten und verrät seinen Bruder Sesshomaru oder wendet sich alles noch zum Guten. In der gleichen Zeit ringt ein menschlicher Fürst mit einer Entscheidung, die möglicherweise das Verhältnis zwischen Dämon und Mensch für immer ändern wird..

Kenta - Die Gesundheit

1. Kapitel - Auf Reisen

An einem schönen sonnigen Tag verabschiedeten sich Reika und Sesshomaru um ihre Reise zu Totosai anzutreten. Teiko und Tara blieben bis zur Rückkehr des Fürstenpaars in Musashi.  
Die Reiseroute würde anders als beim letzten Mal verlaufen, da der Lord seiner Gefährtin neue Landschaften zeigen wollte. Praktisch gesehen machten sie einen Umweg und kamen dann aus einer völlig anderen Richtung ans Ziel. Erst waren sie nach Norden gelaufen und nun beschrieben sie einen Halbkreis, um wieder südwärts zu gehen, damit sie auf die Vulkanhügel trafen, wo der Schmied sein Domizil hatte.  
Einige Tage waren sie nun schon unterwegs als Sesshomaru bewusst wurde, wohin ihn sein Weg unbeabsichtigt führte. Hier in den Bergen wohnte ein alter Freund seines Vaters. Dieser war auch ein Hundedämon aber eher ein merkwürdiges Wesen.  
So kam es das der Fürst bereits mittags eine Rast einlegte. Der Platz konnte nicht schöner sein. Abgelegen, ruhig und richtig romantisch, wie Reika fand. Von drei Seiten war der Ort von Bäumen umgeben und die Vierte offen nach Westen. Man hatte eine schöne Aussicht und am Abend konnte man sicherlich den Sonnenuntergang beobachten.  
Da die Gegend frei von Dämonen war, wollte Sesshomaru seine Gefährtin für kurze Zeit allein lassen. Menschen waren offenbar auch nicht in der Nähe. Den einzigen Geruch, den er wahr nahm, schien einige Tage alt.  
Deshalb erklärte der Youkai seiner Fürstin:" In der Nähe wohnt ein Freund meines Vaters, den ich kurz besuchen möchte. Du bleibst besser hier. Seine Einstellung zu Menschen ist nicht gerade freundlich."  
Da die junge Mutter dieses Problem nur zu gut kannte, verstand sie auch die Notwendigkeit. Ohne zu murren nahm sie die Wartezeit in Kauf.  
Während Sesshomarus Abwesenheit kümmerte sich Reika um Holz für ein kleines Feuer, fütterte Daichi und pflückte später ein paar Beeren für sich. Ihren Sohn legte sie in einen kleinen Tragekorb.  
Auf einer weiteren Lichtung mehrere Shaku von Ah-Un entfernt, fand sie später etliche Pilze. Gerade hatte sie den Letzten eingesammelt als ein Knacken im Unterholz sie innehalten ließ. Für ein Tier war das Brechen des Holzes zu schwer. Da Reika keinen Dämon spürte konnte nur ein Mensch in der Nähe sein. Die Schritte ihres Gefährten waren immer beinahe lautlos.  
Sicherheitshalber zog deshalb die Dämonenjägerin ihr Schwert.  
Ihre Einschätzung war richtig. Nur wenige Augenblicke später betraten drei zerlumpt aussehende Männer die Wiese. Kurz sahen sie sich um. Einer erblickte sofort das Baby.  
" Sieh mal, was ich hier habe!", fing er zu seinem Partner an.  
Der Angesprochene, ein von unzähligen Narben gezeichneter kräftiger Bandit, offenbar ein ehemaliger Samurai wollte sich zu dem Anderen einem schmächtigen kleinen Menschen wenden, als sein Blick auf die grünäugige Dämonenjägerin fiel. Vor Staunen blieb ihm der Mund offen. Es war wohl weniger Reikas durchschnittliches Gesicht, sondern eher ihr ungewöhnliches Aussehen. Der Mann sah zum ersten Mal eine Frau mit braunen Haaren und grünen Augen. Es gab zwar Erzählungen in denen von andersartigen Wesen gesprochen wurde, doch sie kamen eher als Sklaven vom Festland darin vor.

" Wer immer ihr seid, haltet euch besser fern von meinem Kind.", warnte Reika nun. Dann hob sie ihr Schwert und fügte mit Nachdruck an:" Damit kann ich sehr gut umgehen."  
Es war der gleiche Moment als noch mehr Banditen zwischen den Bäumen hervor kamen. Diesmal war auch der Anführer dabei. Sofort erkannte dieser den Wert der jungen Frau vor sich. Zwar würde er auf dem Sklavenmarkt nicht den vollen Preis wie für eine Jungfrau bekommen aber vielleicht konnte er auch für das Baby etwas Gold herausschlagen. In Gedanken zählte er schon den Gewinn.  
Deshalb befahl dieser:" Schnappt sie euch und fesselt sie gut."  
Nie hätte der Anführer mit einem Einwand von einem seiner Männer gerechnet:" Lass die Finger von der Frau. Das endet nur in unnützen Blutvergießen."  
" Wer ist hier der Chef?", fragte der Bandit unwirsch seinen Untergebenen, weil sich dieser einmischte und seine Befehle in Frage stellte.  
" Immer noch du. Doch dieses Weib wurde von dem gleichen Hauptmann ausgebildet wie ich. Sie kann tatsächlich mit dem Schwert umgehen.", gab dieser zurück.  
Nachdenklich hatte die Fürstin zu dem ehemaligen Samurai geschaut. Das Gesicht war ihr vertraut doch kein Name fiel ihr in dem Zusammenhang ein.  
In diesem Moment befahl der Anführer wieder:" Worauf wartet ihr noch? Los!"  
Noch dachte der Samurai nach. Er war sich sicher das Reika nicht allein hier war. Wenn sie ihr Baby dabei hatte, war sicher auch ihr Gemahl in der Nähe. Zwar dachte er da eher an einen Menschen aber sicher konnte dieser auch eine Waffe handhaben.  
Es war der Moment, als der ehemalige Soldat an Reikas Armband eine schwache Dämonenaura spürte. Ganz in der Nähe ertönte eine Stimme, auf die auch der Krieger reagierte. Er warf sich sofort auf den Boden.

Das Ziel des Fürsten, ein kleines Tal war nicht sehr weit entfernt. Es lag versteckt und der Eingang nur schwer zu finden. Kaum hatte der Lord den Ort betreten, staunte er erneut über das üppige Grün. Bäume, Sträucher und seltene Blumen wuchsen hier. Direkt neben einer Quelle stand eine Holzhütte, die als Unterkunft des Dämons diente.  
Sesshomaru sollte jedoch kein Glück haben. Der Youkai den er aufsuchen wollte, war nicht hier. Auch in unmittelbarer Nähe konnte er dessen Geruch nicht wahrnehmen. Ein ungutes Gefühl ließ den Fürsten umkehren. Etwas stimmte nicht.  
Kaum hatte der Daiyoukai die Lichtung erreicht, wo eigentlich seine Gefährtin sein sollte, als sich sein Unbehagen verstärkte. Dem Geruch der Dämonenjägerin und seines Sohnes zufolgen war sehr leicht. Nicht weit entfernt hörte Sesshomaru auch schon Reika sprechen.  
Schnell schätzte der Fürst die Lage ein und hörte, wie einer der Banditen offenbar seiner Gemahlin helfen wollte. Dann befolgten alle Räuber den Befehl ihres Anführers, so das Sesshomaru handeln musste. Er trat hinaus auf die Lichtung.  
" Reika, Runter!", hörte die Fürstin die Stimme ihres Gefährtin. Sofort reagierte die Dämonenjägerin und warf sich auf die Erde. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie Schreie und spürte ein Zischen, gleichzeitig nahm sie einen Luftzug wahr. Fallende Körper folgten als Nächstes.  
Nachdem eine ganze Weile Ruhe war, hörte die junge Frau:" Es ist vorbei."  
Bis jetzt hatte sich Reika nicht gewagt zu rühren. Nun hob sie etwas den Kopf um die Situation zu erfassen. Alle Banditen lagen auf dem Boden.  
" Sind sie tot?", fragte die Fürstin sofort.  
" Nein.". Deshalb blickte Reika zu Sesshomaru. Keine Gefühlsregung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. In diesem Moment verstand sie auch, warum ihr Gemahl die Männer nicht getötet hatte. Als er seine Lichtpeitsche benutzte, wollte er vermeiden sie zu verletzen. Falls Reika doch getroffen worden wäre, hätte es sie nicht das Leben gekostet.  
Nun stand sie auf und lief zu ihrem Sohn. Doch der Hanyou lag friedlich in seinem Körbchen. Dankbar das die Männer ihm nichts getan haben, trat sie nun zu Sesshomaru mit dem Kind auf dem Arm. Der Fürst warf noch einen kurzen Blick zu dem einen Samurai der seiner Gefährtin helfen wollte. Er war der Einzige der nicht von der Lichtpeitsche getroffen worden war. Dieser war zwar ängstlich, doch wusste er genau, wie viel Glück er gerade gehabt hatte. Nur ganz kurz gelang es ihm ein dankbares Nicken zu zeigen.  
Gemeinsam verließ die kleine Familie die Lichtung. Der Lord warf einen Blick auf seine Gefährtin. Da sie ihn deuten konnte, antwortete Reika." Sie haben mich nicht angefasst. Du bist rechtzeitig gekommen."  
" Warum hast du sofort reagiert?", man hörte es zwar an Sesshomarus Stimme nicht an, doch er war vermutlich etwas verwundert.  
Die junge Mutter erklärte deshalb:" Nachdem ich Daikis Reich mit Nyoko verlassen hatte, war dieser Befehl das Erste was ich der Kleinen beigebracht habe. Deshalb wusste ich sofort, was du von mir wolltest."  
Eine Antwort sollte der Lord nie geben können.  
Das was als Nächstes geschah passierte unheimlich schnell. Sesshomaru packte seine Fürstin, schob sie hinter sich und zog Bakusaiga. Da ertönte im Verborgenen eine tadelnde Stimme:" Ziemlich nachlässig Sesshomaru. Dein verehrter Vater würde dir sicherlich eine Predigt halten. Wie kannst du nur in so einer Gegend deine schöne Gefährtin ohne Schutz lassen."  
Eigentlich lag Reika schon eine Entgegnung auf der Zunge, doch sie schwieg überrascht, als der Sprecher nun aus dem Gebüsch trat.  
Der Dämon war ein Hundeyoukai, das sah sie sofort. Er hatte nicht nur schwarze lange Haare, wie die Hofdame Hinagiku, sondern auch schwarze dämonische Streifen im Gesicht, was ihn noch düsterer erscheinen ließ. Dennoch lächelte der Youkai sehr freundlich. Das Alter entsprach dem von Inu no Taisho.  
" Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen.", gab Reika kurz zurück  
Der Lord blieb ruhig, benahm sich eher beobachtend. Deshalb begann der Neuankömmling wieder zu sprechen:" Willst du mir deinen Menschen nicht vorstellen?"  
Deutlich konnte die Dämonenjägerin die Geringschätzung heraushören.  
Mit schmalen Augen blickte Sesshomaru auf sein Gegenüber. Dann sagte er mit leiser dennoch für Reikas Ohren verständlicher Stimme:" Reika das ist Hinagikus Großvater."  
Die junge Frau begann danach:" Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen.", dann machte sie eine kurze Pause und fragte ihren Gefährten flüsternd:" Hat er auch einen Namen?"  
Der schwarzhaarige Dämon stand mit verschränkten Armen auf der Lichtung, um so seine friedlichen Absichten zu zeigen. In dessen Augen funkelte jetzt der Spott. Die Frage der Fürstin hatte auch er gehört.  
"Sein Name darf nicht genannt werden.", erklärte der Fürst und fügte hinzu:" Er ist ein Verstoßener. Das sind Youkais die zu Verrätern wurden oder schwarze Magie benutzt haben, um anderen zu schaden."  
" Euer Gemahl hat recht Lady Reika. Zwar bin ich kein Verräter, doch es gibt auch Andere, wie mich. Wir lassen jeden Kontakt hinter uns und suchen absichtlich die Einsamkeit. Gelegentlich habe ich schwarze Magie benutzt, doch nur um mich zu schützen. Vor langer Zeit besaß ich einen Namen, den habe selbst ich schon vergessen. Anderseits Namen sind unwichtig. Der Charakter ist entscheidend. Und eurer muss wahrlich interessant sein sonst hätte ein Wesen wie der Lord niemals diesen Schritt gewagt."  
Eine Weile musterte der Unbekannte die Frau noch, bevor er sich an den Fürsten wandte. " Nur zu schade das dein Vater nicht mehr lebt Sesshomaru. Zu gern würde ich ihm auf die Nase binden das ich am Ende doch recht hatte."  
" Womit?", wollte die Dämonenjägerin wissen. Es war im Interesse ihres Gemahls, auch wenn sich Sesshomaru kein Gefühl erlaubte.  
Diesmal schien der schwarzhaarige Youkai zu schmunzeln. " Deine Gefährtin ist recht intelligent. Vermutlich hast du eine gute Wahl getroffen, trotz das du dich in der Rasse geirrt hast. Um die Frage zu beantworten, die euer Gemahl nicht gestellt hat. Der verehrte Lord Taisho war immer der Meinung sein Sohn käme nach seiner Mutter. Doch ich habe meinen Freund das Gegenteil erzählt. Da ich gelegentlich Besuch von so einem kleinen Quälgeist bekomme, erfahre ich auch immer den neuesten Klatsch aus dem  
westlichen Schloss. Wenn ich meinem kleinen Spion glauben darf, dann war meine Einschätzung richtig. Du bist der Sohn deines Vaters und kannst stolz darauf sein."

Wie es aussah, unterhielt sich der Youkai gern. Offenbar freute er sich, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, trotz das er in der Wildnis lebte.  
Danach wollte der Namenlose den kleinen Erbprinzen in dem Korb genauer in Augenschein nehmen.  
" Ein gewöhnlicher Hanyou..., " begann er. Doch dann stoppte er und runzelte die Stirn. " Darf ich?", frage der Youkai. Näher heran trat er jedoch nicht, da Sesshomaru immer noch Bakusaiga in der Hand hielt. Der Fürst schob seine Waffe in die Scheide und sagte beruhigend zu seiner Gemahlin:" Er wird Daichi nichts tun."  
Deshalb reichte die junge Mutter ihr Kind dem Namenlosen entgegen. Der schwarzhaarige Dämon nahm es aber nicht, sondern hielt nur seine Hand in dessen Nähe.  
"Magie?", stellte er fest und ließ seine Verwundung darin mitklingen." Wie kann das sein? Deine Gefährtin...", jetzt verstummte er und blickte Reika an, besser direkt die Schulter der jungen Frau." Ein Blutzauber?", fragte Hinagikus Großvater.  
Reika erklärte dem Dämon, was es damit auf sich hat. Danach sah der Namenlose den Fürsten lange an, bevor er sich eine Bemerkung erlaubte. Beinnahe mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme sagte er:" Der Magier hat euch Beiden ein wahrhaft göttliches Geschenk gegeben und selbst eure Nachfahren Sesshomaru werden davon noch profitieren."  
Diesmal setzte der Lord zu einer Frage an. Der schwarzhaarige Dämon hob aber beide Klauenhände und wehrte ab:" Es ist mir verwehrt darüber zu sprechen. Doch Naoki kann dir bestimmt Genaueres sagen. Er kennt die geheimen Schriften ebenso und ist nicht an den Eid der Magier gebunden."  
Obwohl das Fürstenpaar jetzt erst recht neugierig war und viele Fragen hatten, verstanden sie dennoch das sie keine Antworten bekommen würden. Sobald Sesshomaru im westlichen Schloss war, würde er seinen Onkel diesbezüglich fragen. Vielleicht erklärte das auch Reikas schnelle Erholung nach Daichis Geburt. Außerdem gab es noch einige Kleinigkeiten, die dem Fürsten aufgefallen waren. Selbst er hatte gemerkt, das sein Kind, eigentlich ein Hanyou seine dämonische Energie unterdrücken konnte. Vielleicht gab es mit dem Blutzauber einen Zusammenhang.

" Setzt eure Reise fort. Die Menschen behalte ich im Auge, sie werden deine Gefährtin nicht noch einmal belästigen.", riet der Dämon. Dann nickte er der jungen Frau noch einmal zu, und verschwand unter den Bäumen.  
Einige Zeit schaute ihm die Fürstin nach. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Gemahl um:" Zwar freundlich aber ja du hast recht. Sehr eigenartig.", mehr meinte sie jedoch nicht dazu. Trotz das der Youkai offensichtlich für Menschen nichts übrig hatte, fand Reika ihn auf eine gewisse Art sympathisch. Ihr war natürlich nicht entgangen das der schwarzhaarige Hundedämon sie respektvoll, ihrer Stellung entsprechend behandelt hatte. Das war ein weiterer Punkt für den Unbekannten auf ihrer ' Ich mag den Dämon' Liste.  
Kaum auf der Lichtung angekommen nahm der Lord ohne ein Wort zu verlieren die Zügel von Ah-Un und ging in Richtung Süden davon. Am Rand der Lichtung blieb er noch einmal stehen und schaute zurück zu dem Freund seines Vaters. Der schwarzhaarige Dämon war ihnen gefolgt und ließ sich jetzt noch einmal kurz blicken.  
" Lord Kenta, du bist jederzeit im westlichen Schloss willkommen. Deine Enkelin würde einen Besuch sicher schätzen."  
Dieser war ebenfalls stehen geblieben, lehnte sich an einem Baum und sah zu dem Fürstenpaar.  
" Wenn Hinagiku Sehnsucht nach mir hat, sie weiß, wo mein Tal ist.", entgegnet der Namenlose nur.  
Doch Sesshomaru hatte noch ein weiteres Argument:" Der Rat hat dich schon längst von jeder Schuld frei gesprochen. Quäle dich selbst nicht länger damit."  
" Das bringt meine Gefährtin auch nicht wieder zurück." Deutlich konnte man den Schmerz in der Stimme wahrnehmen vermischt mit Verzweiflung. Ohne zu warten, ob der silberweiß haarige Daiyoukai noch etwas zu sagen hat, ging Kenta einfach.

Der Lord der westlichen Länder blickte ihm gedankenversunken nach. Erst als Reika zaghaft seine Klaue berührte rührte er sich wieder. " Komm!", sagte er leise zu ihr.  
Langsam liefen sie dann los. Der Weg war breit genug, so das sie nebeneinander herlaufen konnten, dabei hielt der Lord Reikas rechte Hand in seiner Klaue.  
" Kannst du mir Genaueres erzählen?", fragte die Fürstin.  
" Es war der Wunsch meines verehrten Vaters gewesen, das sich Lord Kenta nicht länger vor der Welt versteckt. Doch er gibt sich selbst die Schuld am Tod seiner Gefährtin. Deshalb sühnt er hier in der Einsamkeit." erzählte ihr Gemahl Reika.  
Das Einzige was sie dazu äußerte:" Dann muss er sie sehr geliebt haben. Vermutlich vermisst Kenta sie heute noch."  
Da ertönte eine neue Stimme:" Lady Reika das tut er."  
Normalerweise hätte das Fürstenpaar überrascht sein müssen. Doch die einzige Reaktion der Fürstin entsprach eher ihrem Mutterinstinkt:" Myouga wenn du gerade das Blut meines Sohnes..."  
Den Satz brachte sie nicht zu Ende. Der Floh verteidigte sich ganz schnell, vor allem weil er zwei eisige goldene Augen auf sich ruhen sah." Keine Sorge. Lord Kentas Blut war köstlich genug. Für die nächsten Tage reicht das."  
" Dein Glück.", murmelte die Dämonenjägerin noch. Mit seiner Antwort hatte der kleine Quälgeist ebenfalls erklärt, weshalb sie ihn gerade trafen. Dennoch war damit sein Redefluss noch nicht gestoppt, da er deutlich sehen konnte das Sesshomaru Genaueres wissen wollte, zwecks seiner plötzlichen Anwesenheit..  
" Edler Fürst, immer wenn ich Totosai besuche schaue ich bei Lord Kenta vorbei. Doch selbst ich schaffe es nicht ihn umzustimmen, obwohl er sich immer über meine Besuche und die Neuigkeiten aus dem westlichen Schloss freut.", hörte man auch schon den Flohyoukai erklären.  
" Wenn mein verehrter Gemahl nichts dagegen hat, erzähle mir von Lord Kenta.", bat die Dämonenjägerin kurz darauf.  
" Myouga!", mehr kam nicht von Sesshomaru, doch es war deutlich eine Aufforderung der Bitte seiner Fürstin nachzukommen.

Etwas schmunzelte Reika. Sie hatte es schon oft erlebt das ihr Gefährte auf Reisen weniger gesprächig als im Schloss war. Längst hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Obwohl das plötzlich Auftauchen des Blutsaugers überraschend kam, konnte die junge Frau nun ihre Neugier stillen ohne das der Lord viele Worte finden musste.  
Myouga brauchte keine zweite Einladung. Schon begann er zu berichten.  
" Lord Kenta gehört einer schwarzhaarigen Hundefamilie an. Sie sind hier in Japan ebenso selten, wie der weiße Clan aus dem unser edler Herr stammt. Dennoch fand er eine Gefährtin in den eigenen Reihen. Beide standen sich sehr nahe und bekamen bald darauf eine Tochter. Doch Lord Kenta hatte neben Gedichte schreiben noch eine Leidenschaft. Seltene Schriften und Bücher oder mysteriöse Artefakte interessierten ihn. Einen Großteil der Bücher in der westlichen Bibliothek sind seiner Suche zu verdanken. Eines Tages war er wieder unterwegs als Drachen sein Land überfielen. Seine Gefährtin erwartete ein Kind, griff aber zur Waffe um ihre Tochter zu beschützen und die Feinde zu vertreiben. Dabei wurde sie verletzt. Kaum war Kenta von seiner Reise zurück versuchte er sie mit Hilfe von schwarzer Magie zu retten, obwohl es streng verboten ist. Zwar konnte der Lord seinem Sohn auf die Welt helfen doch für seine Gemahlin nützte auch das nichts mehr. Ihren Tod hat er bis heute nicht verkraftet. Er gibt sich die Schuld weil er nicht da war, als sie Schutz brauchte."  
Jetzt konnte die Fürstin auch die Bemerkung des Namenlosen vorhin auf der Lichtung deuten. Deshalb war er so ärgerlich auf Sesshomaru. Sie sah kurz zu ihrem Gefährten. Doch der Youkai schritt an der Spitze ihres kleinen Zuges und schien ihren Blick nicht zu bemerken. Darum wandte sich nun Reika wieder an Myouga. " Da er Magie benutzte, hat der Rat ihn verstoßen?"  
Der Floh verneint und berichtigt:" Lord Kenta hat sich selbst verbannt und für namenlos erklärt. Ursprünglich war er sogar ein Mitglied des Rates. Doch nach dieser Sache trat er aus. Seinen Platz hat heute Lord Arata inne."  
" Kannst du mir noch mehr erzählen?", bat sie danach. Doch der kleine Floh hatte anderes im Sinn.  
" Wenn ihr entschuldigt, edle Fürstin. Meine Reise war sehr anstrengend. Gern würde ich mich zu Daichi in den Korb legen und ein wenig schlummern."  
Die Dämonenjägerin wurde etwas langsamer und sah nach ihrem Sohn. Das Baby schlief friedlich, während er die schaukelnden Bewegungen Ah-Uns genoss. Streng meinte sie zu dem Blutsauger:" Das kannst du Myouga. Doch wehe mein Sohn schreit auf, weil du sein Blut gekostet hast. Dann teste ich die Schärfe meines Schwertes an dir."  
Das wollte er bestimmt nicht. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis der Floh eingeschlummert war.  
Am Abend fanden sie dann eine passende Stelle um die Nacht verbringen zu können. Noch lange unterhielt sich Reika mit dem kleinen Floh. Er war eine reine Wissensquelle. So erfuhr die Fürstin eine menge über Dämonen und deren Gesetze.  
Sesshomaru blieb weiterhin schweigsam. Nur ein oder zwei Mal hatte er eine Bemerkung gemacht um Myouga zu berichtigen. Der Lord war sehr erfreut, dass seine Gefährtin sich für diese Dinge interessierte, auch wenn er es nicht zugab.

Irgendwann in der Nacht, eigentlich hatte sie schon einige Stunden geschlafen, fuhr sie plötzlich von ihrem Lager auf und flüsterte:" Gedichte." Dabei dachte sie an das Buch, was sie in der Bibliothek im westlichen Schloss gefunden hatte. Da die Einträge plötzlich aufhörten vermutete die Fürstin, dass der Youkai gestorben war. Doch jetzt wurde ihr bewusst das sie genau in der Zeit aufhörten, als Kenta in die Einsamkeit flüchtete. Der letzte Eintrag in dem Band blieb der Dämonenjägerin in Erinnerung. Die Worte berührten etwas tief in ihrem Inneren. Das Gedicht war nur halb fertig gewesen, ihrer Meinung nach. Es war traurig und erzählte von der Sehnsucht nach einem geliebten Wesen. Die Worte aus dem Gedicht hatte sie für das Lied benutzt was sie in Daikis Schloss gesungen hatte. Damals passten sie genau zu ihren Gefühlen.  
Ihr Gemahl trat plötzlich herbei. Kaum das er sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte, zog er Reika in seine Arme und flüsterte ebenso leise:" So schöne Gedichte das meine kleine bezaubernde Jägerin sprachlos wird."  
" Eines Tages werde ich ihm sagen, wie sehr mich seine Worte darin berührt haben.", war alles, was Reika dazu noch sagte. Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihren Fürsten und schlief bald darauf wieder ein.

An dem Tag, als sie die grünen Wiesen unterhalb der Vulkanhügel erreichten, machte Totosai gerade eine Pause. Er überlegte ernsthaft sich ein Bad zu gönnen. Doch dann seufzte er. Dazu musste er Wasser holen und Holz spalten. Wenn er aber an seine alten Knochen dachte, keine besonders guten Aussichten. Deshalb legte er fest, das nächste Wesen was zu ihm kam um ein Schwert zu bestellen musste als Gegenleistung diese Arbeit verrichten. So setzte er sich kurz darauf wieder an sein Feuer und bearbeite den Schwertrohling. Im nächsten Moment spürte er einen kleinen stechenden Schmerz an seinem Hals. Während er mit seiner Hand auf die Stelle klatschte, verdunkelte sich gleichzeitig der Eingang zu seinem Domizil. Zum ersten Mal blieb Totosai an Ort und Stelle sitzen und sprang nicht fort. Jedoch starr vor Schreck.  
Dann erklang die emotionslose Stimme:" Du hattest genug Zeit Schmied. Wirst du mir das Schwert schmieden."  
Sesshomaru konnte nicht ahnen, weshalb der Schmied plötzlich kreidebleich wurde und ins Stottern kam.  
" Ehm, ihr wollt eins aus einem eurer Fangzähne, war das richtig?"  
Ganz schnell fasste Totosai den Entschluss, das sein Bad noch einige Tage Zeit hatte. Diesen Dämon würde er nie im Leben um einen Gefallen bitten. Auch wenn Tenseiga kein Meidou mehr öffnen konnte, Bakusaiga war auch nicht zu verachten.  
Doch da mischte sich schon Myouga ein." Was ist denn mit dir los alter Zausel.", einen Ausdruck nutzend den der Hanyou immer gebrauchte. " Mein edler Fürst würde dir gern seinen Sohn, den neuen Erbprinzen des westlichen Reiches vorstellen.", Mit diesen Worten wurde der Floh nun genauer.  
" Ein Kind?", hauchte der Schmied. Jetzt erst sah er auf und entdeckte das Bündel auf dem Arm des Fürsten.  
" Ich erwarte deine Antwort!", forderte Sesshomaru als Nächstes, ging aber sofort weg. Auf keinen Fall wollte er die junge Frau allzu lange allein lassen.  
Nachdem Myouga Totosai erklärt hat, wohin sich der Daiyoukai gewandt hatte, folgte der Metallbieger ihm.  
Unten auf der Wiese begrüßte der Schmied die Fürstin des westlichen Reiches und konnte nun den kleinen Hanyou genau in Augenschein nehmen. Danach kratzte er sich den Kopf und sah den Lord direkt an. " Euer Sohn bekommt ein Schwert das ihm würdig ist. Aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn ihr mir zwei Fangzähne hinterlasst.", da Totosai ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen des Hundedämons wahrnahm, erklärte er ganz schnell:" Nur für alle Fälle, falls es nicht bei einen Hanyou bleibt."  
Sesshomaru trat näher an den Schmied heran und sagte zwar leise aber deutlich:" Sobald meine Tochter auf der Welt ist, bekommst du meine Fangzähne und wehe dir du lieferst keine anständige Arbeit ab."

Ohne eine Verabschiedung ging der Lord. Reika folgte ihm, winkte aber zum Abschied noch.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile realisierte Myouga das er noch immer auf der Schulter von Totosai saß, deshalb beschloss er sich zu beeilen.  
Der Schmied seufzte und begann den beschwerlichen Aufstieg zu seiner Hütte. Kaum war er dort angekommen legte er sich nieder. Glücklicherweise bekam er bereits am nächsten Morgen erneut Besuch und so wurde doch noch etwas aus seinem entspannenden Bad.

Während Reika und Sesshomaru auf dem Rückweg nach Musashi waren, begab sich Nanami zu ihrem Sohn. Sie hatte den Auftrag Ryoto ein Angebot des Fürsten zu unterbreiten.

2. Kapitel - Veränderungen

Ryoto trifft im westlichen Schloss ein, fast zur gleichen Zeit wie Sesshomaru mit seiner Familie und Inuyasha geht allein einer Spur nach die Kougas Wölfe gemeldet haben..


	2. Veränderungen

Meine Leser wollte ich nicht länger warten lassen. Allerdings habe ich mich schwer getan dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich stecke momentan vollkommen in meiner anderen Idee. Einige kennen ja die Geschichte und sie kam besser an als ich dachte. Allerdings kann auch die Reika Serie neue Favoeinträge verzeichnen. Deshalb freue ich mich gerade wie eine kleine Königin ;) darüber. Danke an all meine treuen Leser und willkommen alle Neuen. Habt Fun mit der FF

2. Kapitel - Veränderungen

Ryoto der ehemalige Hauptmann von Inu no Taisho fütterte gerade sein Pferd, als er seine Mutter spürte und ihren Geruch in die Nase bekam. Etwas verwundert erwartete er deshalb die Daiyoukai. Gab es ein Unglück oder kam sein Bruder ums Leben. Shun war derjenige der 2 Wochen vorher hier her kam um ihm Schutz zugeben. Wer wusste schon, ob dem Jüngeren auf dem Rückweg in den Westen etwas zugestoßen war. Vermutlich beantwortete Nanami seine Fragen gleich. Selbst wenn die Familie bei bester Gesundheit sein würde, der Zeitpunkt ihres Besuches war mehr als ungewöhnlich.  
Kaum betrat Nanami die Lichtung konnte die Youkai ihrem Sohn schon vom Gesicht ablesen, dass dieser sich sorgte.  
" Ich bin früh, das stimmt. Doch diesmal komme ich mit einem ganz bestimmten Auftrag meines Fürsten.", erklärte sie sofort.  
Doch erst, nachdem beide in der Hütte sich niedergelassen hatten und zusammen einen Tee genossen, kam Nanami darauf zu sprechen. " Lord Sesshomaru bietet dir eine Stelle als Hauptmann der Schlosswache an."

Es gelingt selten jemanden, Ryoto zu verblüffen. Diesmal war er es. Das konnte man auch in seinem Ausdruck erkennen." Mich, einen Krüppel und Hanyou?," musste er nachfragen.  
Nachdem Nanami zustimmend genickt hat, fügte Ryoto an:" Ich zweifel nicht an Sesshomarus Urteilsvermögen, doch es gibt sicherlich geeignetere Youkai. Mit mehr Erfahrung und gesunden Gliedern"  
" Unser edler Fürst und auch General Naoki vermuteten bereits das du Zweifel hast. Du musst dich auch nicht sofort entscheiden.", erklärte die Leibwächterin.  
Nachdenklich blickte der Hanyou hinaus ins Freie. Wo möglich würde er den Posten sofort annehmen, wenn er von Inu no Taisho seinem früheren Herrn gekommen wäre. Von Sesshomaru dieses Angebot zu erhalten sollte gut durchdacht werden. Ging es allein nur um sein Wissen und Können oder gab es noch weitere Gründe. Seine Bemerkung zu der menschlichen Fürstin bewahrheitet sich erneut. Beim Lord der westlichen Länder sollte man tatsächlich immer tiefer schauen. Deshalb ließ sich der ehemalige Soldat alles genau erzählen.  
Er kannte Ryan nicht allzu gut, auch wenn der blonde Youkai schon damals vor 200 Jahren im Schloss gewesen war. Ryan mischte sich nur selten in die Probleme anderer ein, war eher zurückhaltend und ruhig. Jedoch gab es einen Vorfall wo der blonde Hundedämon sich auf Ryotos Seite stellte. Wenn sich Ryoto noch richtig erinnerte, ging die ganze Angelegenheit von Taku aus, dem Menschenquäler. Da Naoki den anderen Hauptmann für fähig hielt, war er es auch ganz sicher. Deshalb fasste der Hanyou einen Entschluss " Vorerst werde ich mich nicht entscheiden verehrte Mutter. Dennoch begleite ich dich ins Schloss. Es war doch schon immer dein Wunsch, dass ich dort lebe. Falls es mir im Westen nicht gefällt, kann ich jederzeit wieder hierher zurückgehen. Nehme ich das Angebot an, teile ich es unserem Fürsten persönlich mit."  
Damit würde ihr ältester Welpe Nanami wirklich einen Wunsch erfüllen, trotz das sie der weite Weg jeden Monat nicht gestört hat. Doch mit den Veränderungen, die zur Zeit im Schloss Einzug hielten, wurde es immer schwieriger die Zeit zu finden. Erst letztes Mal schickte sie Shun anstatt selbst zugehen. So wird ihr nun eine Sorge abgenommen.

Einige Tage darauf nach seiner nächsten monatlichen Verwandlung brachen dann Mutter und Sohn auf. Ryoto packte nur das Notwendigste auf sein Pferd, hauptsächlich unersetzliche Dinge. Zum Schluss schnallte er eine geschnitzte Figur hinter dem Sattel fest. Deswegen nahmen sie auch einen Umweg in Kauf, der sie in das Schloss an die östliche Küste führte. Daikis letzter Besuch lag einige Zeit zurück. Aufgrund ihrer Freundschaft schuldete Ryoto dem Fürsten eine Verabschiedung. Außerdem gab Daiki diese Figur in Auftrag. Bestimmt würden sie Shun bei Shaline antreffen und konnten so mit dem Boten gemeinsam die Reise in den Westen antreten.

Der Bote, Ryotos jüngerer Bruder reiste aus zwei Gründen in Fürst Daikis Reich. Sein Lord beauftragte ihn ein Kleid für Lady Reika abzuholen und Shun wollte Shaline endlich seine Gefühle gestehen. Zwar unterhielten sie sich gelegentlich darüber, doch diesmal würde er die Näherin offiziell um ihre Hand bitten. Wann sie den menschlichen Bund miteinander eingehen könnten oder die Möglichkeit erhielten den Blutschwur abzulegen, war abhängig von den Feinden.  
Es war Nacht, als sich der Youkai in ihr Haus einschlich und neben sie legte. Shaline erwachte und erwiderte seinen sanften Kuss. Das Herz der Näherin klopfte und ihr Körper kribbelte in freudiger Erwartung. Sie beide trafen vor einiger Zeit eine kleine Abmachung. Wenn Shaline einverstanden war, würde Shun jedes Mal ein weiteres Stück ihres Körpers berühren und erforschen. Es war sein Ziel die Angst vor Gewalt und Schmerz mit etwas anderen zu ersetzen. Seine zukünftige Gefährtin ahnte nicht wie viel Selbstüberwindung es ihn gekostet hat mit seiner Mutter und General Naoki zu sprechen, sie um Rat wegen Shalines Kindheitserlebnis zufragen. Doch beide waren überraschenderweise sehr hilfsbereit gewesen. Außerdem half dem Boten auch das kleine Buch weiter, was ihm seine Fürstin überlassen hatte. Dort drin stand, wie man einem weiblichen Wesen Freude ohne Schmerz bereiten konnte. Für Shun war es auch eine Herausforderung seine Selbstbeherrschung zu üben.

Das es Shaline gefiel zeigte, dass sie nicht nur still da lag und es genoss, sondern ebenso ihre Hände wandern ließ. Heute war sie sogar so verwegen, öffnete den Obi des Boten, schob mit ihren Händen den störenden Stoff beiseite und platzierte kleine Küsse auf dessen nackte Schulter. Shun revanchierte sich, indem er die Schleife, welches ihr Gewand am Hals zusammenhielt, ergriff und sie aufzog. Der Stoff fiel auseinander und legte so ihr Dekolleté frei. Zuerst streichelte der braunhaarige Hundedämon sie dort, dann verteilte er sanfte Küsse und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Haut immer tiefer, bis er den Ansatz von Shalines Brüsten erreichte. Ein leichtes Keuchen der Näherin ließ ihn kurz verharren. Da die junge Frau jedoch völlig entspannt dalag und einen entrückten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, wagte Shun weiterzugehen.  
Seine Klauenhände streiften ihren Körper entlang, über den Bauch bis zu den Außenseiten ihrer Beine. Am Knie stoppte er und wanderte wieder aufwärts. Diesmal jedoch auf der Innenseite ihres rechten Beines und legte seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel. Hier ließ der Youkai sie ruhen, weil die Näherin sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen sollte, dort berührt zu werden. Er konnte nicht ahnen das sich Shaline gerade etwas völlig anderes wünschte. Plötzlich war die Angst, die sie sonst immer empfunden hatte verschwunden und wurde mit Verlangen ersetzt. Dennoch schwieg sie und genoss es einfach. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile gestand sie:" Deine Berührungen sind so schön."  
Shun strich über ihr Gesicht, hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Shalines Lippen und erklärte:" Stück für Stück, so wie wir es vereinbart haben."  
Irgendwann schliefen beide dann eng aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Am nächsten Morgen ging die Schneiderin kurz zu einem Nachbar, vergaß aber danach wieder die Tür zu verschließen. Während sie Essen zubereitete und nebenbei nähte, sprach Shun mit ihr über eine gemeinsame Zukunft und welche Meinungen es im westlichen Schloss diesbezüglich gab. Nicht nur Nanamis und Reikas Einverständnis zu haben, sondern auch von Lord Sesshomaru machte die junge Frau gerade glücklich.  
Sie brauchte nicht lang zu überlegen und stimmte zu Shuns Gefährtin zuwerden. Zwar hatte sie einige Bedenken doch die betrafen eher Menschen.  
Kaum hatte die Schneiderin zugestimmt zog der Youkai sie in die Arme und küsste sie. Dieser Kuss war weit besser als alles, was sie vorher teilten. Sie genossen die Süße und vergaßen beide ihre Umgebung. So überhörten sie ein leises Klopfen.

Während diese zwei Liebende Zukunftspläne schmiedeten, saß Fürst Daiki, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, nachdenklich in seinem Schloss. Reikas arrangierte Flucht war nun schon einige Zeit her. Doch bis jetzt kam noch keine Nachricht von Tadashi.  
Gerade trat der neue Hauptmann ein und ließ sich nieder. Sobald der Fürst ihn zum Sprechen aufforderte, gab er seinen morgendlichen Bericht ab. Daiki hörte nur teilweise zu. Zusammengefasst. Es gab keinerlei Vorkommnisse. Die Dörfer und auch die Grenzen waren sicher.  
Jeden Tag rechnete Daiki mit Überfällen von Banditen oder anderen Daimyo, doch bis jetzt blieb das aus. Vielleicht war es nicht nur Tadashis Ruf gewesen, der sein Fürstentum schützte, sondern auch seine fähigen Soldaten. Diese besaß sein Reich immer noch. Selbst Mikioto war ein hervorragender Samurai. Während dieser Gedanken kam dem Fürsten Tadashi in den Sinn und dessen Vater. Selbst seine Besuche bei Ryoto lagen nun schon einige Zeit zurück.  
" Hauptmann Mikioto, ob Shaline wieder einmal Besuch von ihrem kleinen Boten hat.", fragte Daiki plötzlich in die unnatürliche Stille hinein.  
Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein sanfter Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Soldaten, als er vermutete:" Die Näherin traf ich vorhin im Dorf. Shalines Lächeln nach bestimmt."  
Jetzt blickte Daiki Mikioto direkt an, dann stand er auf und befahl:" Nimm dir zwei Mann und folge mir!"  
Beide ahnten nicht, dass der Magier und Priester des Schlosses einen Teil des Gespräches mit anhörte. Dieser grübelte kurz. Vor einigen Monaten schon legte er einen Bann um das Haus der Näherin. Er sollte ursprünglich als Alarm dienen. Doch später wurde er noch erweitert um den Youkai von der Menschenfrau fernzuhalten. Außer ihm und dem Hauptmann wusste niemand davon. Doch wenn der Bote dennoch bei Shaline war, konnte der Bannkreis nur versagt haben. So eilte der Magier seinem Herrn hinterher um sich mit eigenen Augen zu überzeugen. Kaum im Dorf musste er zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass der Kreis nicht nur aktiv war, sondern auch funktionierte. Weshalb dann nicht bei dem Hundedämon?

Inzwischen erreichte Daiki die Hütte und klopfte vergebens. Doch dann sah der Fürst, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war und öffnete diese.  
Der Besucher trat gerade ein als Shaline fragte:" Glaubst du Fürst Daiki wird einverstanden sein oder sollen wir doch nach Musashi zu Reika gehen."  
" Ich habe nichts dagegen.", sagte plötzlich jemanden an der Tür.  
Das junge Liebespaar fuhr herum und Shaline erbleichte, weil ihr das kleine Versäumnis bewusst wurde. Am geöffneten Eingang zu ihrem Haus stand Daiki. Der blickte beide jedoch mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln an.  
" Ich weiß schon länger von euch beiden. Bei Shalines Abneigung gegen menschliche Männer wundert es mich nicht. Seit sie dich kennt, ist sie glücklich. Sicherlich ist es auch dir zu verdanken, dass sie neuerdings das Dorf verlässt. Wie kann ich da den Bund zwischen euch verweigern."  
" Weil ich immer noch ein Youkai bin.", gab Shun von sich. Gerade war er mehr als verblüfft. Zwar wusste er von der Freundschaft zwischen seinem Bruder und dem Fürsten, doch so viel Akzeptanz und Freundlichkeit hätte der Bote nie erwartet.  
Doch Daiki zählte weitere Argumente auf. " Vielleicht ist das der Weg eine Brücke zwischen Youkai und Mensch zu schlagen. Das gemeinsame Verständnis zu fördern, besonders zwischen meinem Reich und dem Westen. Prinz Inuyasha gehört immerhin zu meinen Verwandten."  
Das er auch Daikis einziger Erbe ist, äußerte der Fürst nicht laut. Dennoch akzeptierte er diese Tatsache inzwischen.  
Doch Shun hatte weitere Bedenken:" Mit dieser Meinung steht ihr sicherlich allein."  
" Du vergisst Musashi, das ist ein ganzes Dorf.", begann der Fürst Shuns Antwort zu widerlegen.  
" Kann ich dich etwas fragen Shun?", lenkte Daiki dann vom Thema ab. Stellte auch seine Frage gleich darauf, ohne auf eine Reaktion des Boten zu warten:" Deine Familie dient als Soldaten und Leibwächter, strebst du das gleiche Ziel an?"  
Der braunhaarige Youkai wusste zwar nicht was der Fürst damit bezweckte, antwortete dennoch ehrlich:" General Naoki bildet mich derzeit aus und ich hatte den Wunsch meinem Neffen Tadashi nachzueifern."  
" Würde eine Stellung als Leibwächter dir zusagen?"  
Eine Antwort sollte Shun nie geben. In diesem Moment ereignet sich etwas, womit niemand rechnete. Es zeigte Daiki auch welchen schweren Weg er gerade begann einzuschlagen.

" Das Ungeheuer kommt. Der Krüppel." waren einige Rufe, die man plötzlich hörte. Deshalb gingen die beiden Menschen und der Hundedämon hinaus ins Freie.  
Shun erkannte anhand des Geruches, den der Wind mitbrachte, dass es sich dabei um seinen Bruder handelte. Deshalb warf er dem Fürsten einen Blick zu dem man beinahe tödlich nennen konnte. Einzig seine gute Erziehung hinderte ihn daran die Dorfbewohnern oder Soldaten, die diese Worte aussprachen zur Verantwortung zuziehen. Wenn jemand Ryoto beleidigte, nahm er das persönlich.

Daiki bekam den Blick sehr wohl mit. Der Fürst ging die Stufen hinunter zu der Gruppe Samurai, die mit den Händen an den Schwertgriffen zum Dorfrand schauten. Mit lauter beinah im ganzen Dorf verständlicher Stimme hörte man dann den Fürsten sagen:  
" Jeder der es wagt noch einmal eine Beleidigung gegen den Hanyou auszusprechen wird ausgepeitscht. Er ist ein Soldat, der im Kampf verwundet wurde. Ich verlange das jeder ihm Respekt und Achtung entgegenbringt!"  
" Aber Herr. Er ist..", versuchte einer der Soldaten einzuwerfen.  
Der Fürst ließ den Soldaten nicht aussprechen." Er ist was? Ryoto ist ein Lebewesen aus Fleisch und Blut, genau wie wir. In den letzten 200 Jahren hat er trotz seiner Behinderung mehr Abschaum vernichtet als du jemals in deiner Dienstzeit zu Gesicht bekommen wirst."  
Die beiden Besucher bekamen die Reaktionen der Menschen durchaus mit. Der Hanyou setzte aber seinen Weg fort und lenkte sein Pferd bis zu Daiki, da er dort auch seinen Bruder sah. Kurz zuckte Ryotos Hand zu seinem Schwert. Doch Shun war weder gefangen noch wurde er offenbar bedroht. Nanami blieb ebenfalls stehen, legte ihre Klaue an den Griff des Schwertes und sah sich um. Sie sondierte die Lage, Fluchtwege und die Stärke der Gegner. Dennoch bekam sie mit, wie sich ihr ältester Sohn entspannte. Sie folgte ihm deshalb.

Kaum vor Shalines Haus angekommen kletterte Ryoto vom Pferd, nahm seine Krücken und ging direkt zu Daiki. Erst dort erklärte er:" Macht euch keine Sorgen edler Fürst, ich kam nur hierher um mich zu verabschieden. Deshalb werde ich mich nicht lange aufhalten."  
" Dich verabschieden?", wollte Daiki noch einmal genau wissen. Dennoch ahnte er schon das der braunhaarige Hanyou es wörtlich meinte. Dessen Abschied war wohl für immer. Somit verlor Daiki gerade nach Tadashi einen weiteren Vertrauten. Doch nachdem der Fürst den Grund hörte, konnte er den Freund durchaus verstehen.  
" Der Sohn meines ehemaligen Fürsten bietet mir eine angemessene Stellung. Ich spiele mit den Gedanken dieses Angebot anzunehmen."  
" Angemessen bedeutet sicherlich Hauptmann oder General.", äußerte Daiki seine Meinung dazu.  
" Nur Hauptmann. So schnell gibt Generals Naoki seinen Posten nicht auf. Es ist auch nicht mein Ziel. Der nächste General wird wohl eher mein Bruder werden."  
Diesem verschlug es erst einmal die Sprache. Dann murmelte Shun laut genug das es seine Mutter, Ryoto, Shaline und Daiki verstanden:" Mit Naokis Alter vielleicht."  
Das es noch mehr als 2000 Jahre dauern würde wagte der Bote nicht vor den Menschen auszusprechen. Seine eigenen Ziele hatte er noch nie so hochgesteckt.  
Jetzt lächelte Ryoto und erklärte Shuns Einwurf ignorierend an den Fürsten gewandt weiter:" Hauptmann der Schlosswache zu sein genügt mir völlig. Vermutlich wird es auch so schon schwer genug sein diese überheblichen Youkais von meinem Wert zu überzeugen. Eine Herausforderung, die mir ehrlich gesagt sogar gefällt."  
Diesmal hatte Daiki den leisen Verdacht das Ryoto es ernst meinte, diese Herausforderung tatsächlich begrüßte und es vermutlich sogar schaffen würde. Deshalb meinte er dazu:" Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du fähig genug bist."

Danach erinnerte sich der Hanyou an den zweiten Grund seines Besuches und übergab mithilfe von Shun die geschnitzte Figur. Ein wahres Meisterwerk wie der Fürst fand. Dieser sah sie sich kurz an und gab einen Soldaten den Befehl sie in das Schloss zubringen.  
Doch kaum hatte der Fürst ihm einen Beutel Gold überreicht, fragte Ryoto an Shaline gewandt:" Ich nehme an du bist die Näherin des Dorfes. Shuns Bekannte?"  
Da das braunhaarige Mädchen nickte, wollte der Hanyou weiter wissen:" Dann kannst du mir sicherlich sagen, welche Familie Unterstützung braucht."  
Shaline brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, dennoch schaute sie ihren Fürsten an, der zustimmend nickte. Deshalb antwortete sie danach:" Die Witwe Kumiko. Sie hat zwei kleine Söhne und kann kaum arbeiten da sie bei einem Überfall nicht nur ihren Mann verlor sondern selbst schwer verletzt wurde."  
Ryoto bedankte sich und gab das Geld an den Fürsten zurück:" Da ich es nicht benötige, gebt es dieser Witwe. Wenn es zuviel ist, bin ich sicher das es genug Dinge gibt, die man zugunsten des Dorfes damit bezahlen kann."  
Allein diese Geste genügte, um das Ansehen des Hanyou innerhalb des Dorfes zu fördern.  
Seine weiteren Worte offenbarten noch mehr. Ryoto wandte sich direkt an Mikioto:" Ihr seid der neue Hauptmann. Mein Sohn Tadashi lobt euch in den höchsten Tönen. Ich bin sicher er übertreibt nicht. Fall ihr die Felsformationen in der Nähe meiner Hütte kennt, dort lagern Banditen. Ihr Ziel ist es den nächsten Warentransport abzufangen, den euer Fürst für Ende des Monats erwartet."  
Dieser verbeugte sich leicht und fasste seinen Dank in Worte:" Das erspart mir eine Menge Sucherei. Das sie soweit im Landesinneren zuschlagen hätte ich nicht erwartet. Habt Dank."

Nanami stand schweigsam daneben. Der Aufenthalt im Dorf zwischen den Menschen behagte ihr nicht. Sie wollte jedoch nicht der Anlass zu einer unbedachten Handlung sein, sodass sie einen verhältnismäßigen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte. Immerhin war in diesem Dorf Fürstin Reika aufgewachsen. Außerdem sah sie nun zum ersten Mal Shaline, das Mädchen was das Herz ihres Sohnes verzaubert hat. Wenn auch die Augen der Näherin braun waren, so konnte sie doch etliche Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihr und Fürstin Reika finden.  
Shaline entging es nicht das die Augen der Youkai mehrmals auf ihr ruhten. Da sie aber keine Ablehnung darin fand, beruhigte sich die Schneiderin. Außerdem fand sie Ryoto, den älteren Bruder ihres zukünftigen Gefährten sofort sympathisch. Gern hätte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen mit beiden länger unterhalten, doch die Situation bot keine Gelegenheit.

Die Leibwächterin schaute sich unauffällig um, bis ihr etwas gewahr wurde. Laut forderte sie ihren jüngsten Sohn auf:" Shun, schau dir Shalines Haus an."  
Jeder außer der Aufgeforderte folgte der Anweisung unwillkürlich. Der Bote lächelt und erklärte:" Wenn du den Abwehrzauber gegen Youkai meinst, von dem weiß ich. Ist das nicht nett, wie der Priester Shalines Hütte vor niedrigen Dämonen schützt."  
Das war der Moment, wo der Priester zum ersten Mal schluckte. Der Hundedämon weswegen er den Bann erst errichtet hatte wusste davon? Deshalb sah er seinen Fürsten an. Doch Daiki lächelte nur. Deshalb wollte nun der Priester von dem Boten wissen:  
" Ihr wisst davon und geht trotzdem ein und aus?"  
" Da ich unmöglich den Erbprinzen Inuyasha bitten kann ihn für mich mit Tessaiga zu zerschlagen umgehe ich ihn einfach.", antwortet Shun.  
" Junger Youkai, ihr würdet mir wohl nicht verraten, wie ihr das bewerkstelligt.". Dies musste der Magier unbedingt wissen. Das ihm die Antwort des Boten nicht gefallen würde, ahnte er noch nicht.  
Shun sah nun zum ersten Mal zur Hütte und lächelte Shaline an. Dann sah er sich in der Gegend um, bevor er antwortete:" Ehrlich gesagt nein. Es wäre ein Fehler das auszuplaudern. Man weiß nie, wann irgendwo ein Dämon mit guten Ohren im Gebüsch hockt. Wenn er meine Worte hört, wie man den Bann umgeht und das Ganze ausnutzt ist Shaline doch vor keinem Youkai mehr sicher. Deshalb werde ich das Geheimnis für mich behalten."  
Diesmal erbleichte der Magier und fuhr zum Hauptmann herum:" Mikioto du bist der Einzige mit dem ich darüber gesprochen habe. Nur du kannst es ihm verraten haben."  
Doch der Hauptmann schüttelte den Kopf, während er gleich darauf erklärte:" Nicht ich, du selbst Priester. Wer musste mir den unbedingt die Funktionsweise des Schutzzaubers erzählen. Meinem Gedächtnis nach konntest du deinen Triumph nicht für dich behalten. Diesem Boten muss ich zustimmen, gelegentlich sitzen Youkais im Gebüsch und lauschen."

" Aber der Gegenzauber. Ich spüre keine dämonische Macht.", begann der Magier erneut. Noch immer konnte dieser nicht fassen, dass ein Youkai ihn hereinlegte, der bei dieser Rasse noch nicht einmal zu den Erwachsenen zählte.  
Jetzt mischte sich Daiki ein:" Lass es gut sein. Du bist übertölpelt worden. In Zukunft wirst du diese Scherze lassen. Shalines Schutz ist sicher Willkommen aber du wirst den Kunden der Näherin den Zutritt zu ihrem Haus nicht verwehren. Von den Einnahmen profitiert unser ganzes Reich. Immerhin bezahlt Lady Reikas Gemahl seine Aufträge fürstlich."  
Niemand musste erfahren, dass die Gelder in seiner Schatzkammer, die Shaline gehörten, die jährliche Einnahme des Reiches inzwischen bei weitem übertraf. Selbst die Schneiderin wusste nicht mit welchen Reichtum der Fürst der westlichen Länder sie gesegnet hatte, da Tadashi oft die Beutel gleich von Shun erhielt und sie für das Mädchen im Schloss deponierte.  
In den letzten Tagen hatte der Fürst jedoch eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie er Shaline helfen konnte. Noch heute würde er ihr einige Vorschläge diesbezüglich unterbreiten. Ein größeres Haus mit einer eigenen Schneiderstube und etlichen Gehilfen war der Anfang. So musste sie in Zukunft nicht mehr alle Arbeiten allein ausführen. Vor allem wenn sie bald Zeit für sich selbst brauchte. Denn das Glück zusammen mit Shun gönnte ihr der Fürst.

Der braunhaarige Hundedämon war zufrieden. Später würde er seiner Mutter erzählen das er diesen Umgehungszauber von einem menschlichen Mönch, diesem Miroku aus Musashi hatte. Shun war nicht dumm. Ein dämonischer hätte nämlich sofort den Zauber ausgelöst. Doch jetzt gab es für Shun noch ein anderes Anliegen. Gerade überreichte Shaline ihm das Paket mit dem neuen Kleid für die Fürstin. Daiki bekam von der Schneiderin den lang ersehnten Brief von Tadashi. Nach Shuns Abschied sollte sie diesen ins Schloss bringen, was sich nun erübrigte.  
Dann wurde es Zeit sich zu verabschieden. So wandte er sich direkt an den Fürsten des kleinen Küstenreichs und eröffnete ihm sein Anliegen, wobei er weniger bat, sondern vielmehr forderte:" Bevor ich gehe will ich das Versprechen das Shaline kein Haar gekrümmt wird und sie auch keinen abschätzigen Beleidigungen ausgesetzt wird. Ihr seid ihr Fürst und somit auch für ihren Schutz verantwortlich. Falls sie aus irgendeinem Anlass unglücklich wird, ziehe ich euch zur Verantwortung. Ich bin weitaus stärker als es den Anschein hat."  
Dabei zeigte sich in den sonst so sanften braunen Augen eine Kälte, die man an ihm nie vermuten würde. Einige der Umstehenden fröstelten plötzlich.

Selbst Nanami runzelte die Stirn, da auch sie den plötzlichen Anstieg von Shuns dämonischer Energie registrierte. Zum ersten Mal gewann sie den Eindruck, dass ihr Sohn sie wirklich eines Tages übertreffen könnte. Sie war eine Daiyoukai, doch Shun war es offenbar bestimmt noch stärker zuwerden. Seine Sorge um Shaline verstand sie zwar, dennoch fand sie sein Verhalten gerade nicht angebracht.  
" Bitte verzeiht das Benehmen meines Sohnes. Er ist noch ein Welpe. Es mangelt ihn zwar an Respekt aber eigentlich nicht an Erziehung.", während dieser Worte warf die Leibwächterin einen strengen Blick zu dem Boten.  
Innerlich seufzte dieser. Doch, bevor er weitere Überlegungen anstellen konnte, wie wohl die Strafe seiner Mutter aussehen würde, ergriff Daiki seine Partei.  
" Lady Nanami, euer Sohn hat völlig recht. Shaline steht unter meinen persönlichen Schutz und es ist meine Pflicht dies auch zu gewährleisten. Trotzdem kann ich Shuns Skepsis nachvollziehen.", nur kurz unterbrach er sich und schaute hinüber wo man noch immer die Schneise sah, die Inuyasha mit seinem Schwert geschlagen hatte.  
Dann fuhr der Fürst fort:" Niemand wird Shaline beleidigen oder sie verletzen. Sie wird von allen geachtet. Einen Youkai zu kennen verdirbt nicht den Charakter. Außerdem besitzt sie mächtige Verbündete. Die Windnarbe Tessaigas hat allen gezeigt wie leicht das Dorf oder das Schloss zerstört worden wäre, wenn ich Reika nicht die Freiheit geschenkt hätte. In diesem Zusammenhang bitte ich um einen Gefallen. Im Namen meiner Untertanen bedanke ich mich bei Prinz Inuyasha. Die Rodung des Waldes kam uns sehr gelegen, somit steht dem neuen Bauvorhaben nichts mehr im Weg. Damit wird die Reise zu meinem kleinen Hafen in Zukunft um einen halben Tag abgekürzt."  
" Wir werden es dem Erbprinzen ausrichten.", versprach die Leibwächterin. Danach wandte sie sich zuerst ab und lief langsam zum Dorfrand. Ihre beiden Söhne folgten, nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten.

Kaum war die Familie verschwunden bat der Fürst:" Shaline begleite mich in das Schloss. Gern würde ich mit dir einige Dinge besprechen und deine Meinung zu einigen Ideen einholen. "  
Lange brauchte die Näherin nicht zu überlegen. Sie mochte den Fürsten. Doch nachdem sie Daikis Vorschlag hörte, verschlug es ihr erst einmal die Sprache. Doch nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens stimmte sie zu.

Beinahe am gleichen Tag als Nanami mit ihren Söhnen Daikis Reich verließ, brach auch der Fürst der westlichen Länder mit seiner Gefährtin, den Drachen und begleitet von den zwei Leibwächtern von Musashi auf. Der Einzige der zurückblieb war diesmal Myouga. Der Floh beschloss, ein paar Tage in dem Dorf zu bleiben.  
So kam es das sich beide Gruppen in der Nähe des Gebirges trafen und den restlichen Weg zusammen reisten. Natürlich wurde Sesshomaru von den Ereignissen in Daikis Reich unterrichtet. Nur kurz fragte sich der Fürst ob es besser wäre Shaline dort wegzuholen. Doch dann entschied er das es allein Shuns Angelegenheit war.  
Wie immer betraten die Reisenden das Schlossgelände durch den östlichen Eingang. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich Ryotos Ankunft herum gesprochen hatte. Viele ältere Soldaten und Diener die ihn noch von früher kannten begrüßten den Hanyou höflich. Unter den Jüngeren bildete sich sofort eine Gruppe, denen man die Skepsis schon von Weitem ansah. Viele Stimmen wurden laut.

Reika beobachtete die ganze Entwicklung mit Sorge. Als sich Sesshomaru etwas abwendete und einen Blick mit Naoki wechselte, wusste die Fürstin, dass ihr Gemahl nicht eingreifen würde. Sie dachte kurz nach und verstand dann auch den Grund. Leise, sodass es wirklich keiner der Hundedämonen hörte, mal von Tara oder Teiko abgesehen, flüsterte sie zu Sesshomaru:" Du wirst ihm nicht helfen. Falls er sich jetzt keinen Respekt verschafft und die Youkais überzeugt, brauchte Ryoto den Posten des Hauptmanns gar nicht erst anzutreten."  
Ebenso leise erwiderte der Lord der westlichen Länder:" Deine Einschätzung ist richtig. Doch du musst nicht bleiben und das Ganze mit ansehen."  
Wenn es zum äußersten kam, war das sicher kein Anblick für Reika. Sicherlich gab es genug Kämpfe von früher, immerhin lebte sie in Daikis Schloss. Doch Youkais waren anders, brutaler und da kam es schon vor das es auch Tote gab.  
Reika war sich dieser Möglichkeiten durchaus bewusst. Dennoch äußerte sie nur:" Du glaubst an Ryotos Stärke, deshalb tue ich das auch."  
In diesem Moment neigte Tara etwas ihren Kopf, um so ihre Anerkennung für die Fürstin zu zeigen, da sie deren Worte hörte. Danach widmeten alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Geschehen auf dem Schlossgelände. Inzwischen war die Zahl der Zuschauer noch angewachsen.

Ein Youkai, der etwa in Ryotos Alter war, trat vor und zeigte offenbar den meisten Mut von allen. Mit verschränkten Armen musterte der blonde Soldat den Krüppel. Gerade glitt dieser von seinem Pferd, wobei er die Hilfe von Shun akzeptierte und griff danach zu seinem Krücken. Als Nächstes humpelte der Hanyou genau auf diesen Hundedämon zu. Vor ihm blieb Ryoto stehen.  
" Ihr seid also der neue Hauptmann.", begann der Zweifler: " Was wollt ihr uns schon beibringen? Ihr seid ein Krüppel und könnt nicht einmal eine Waffe führen."  
Ryoto schmälerte seine Augen und blickte ganz kurz zum Fürsten hinüber. Sesshomaru verstand sofort und ging einige Schritte beiseite, wobei er Reika mit sich zog.  
Das, was als Nächstes passiert geschah, unheimlich schnell.  
Der Hauptmann hob die Krücke in seiner rechten Hand und schmetterte sie dem Youkai von hinten gegen die Kniekehlen, gleichzeitig brachte er den Soldaten mit einem Stoß seines rechten verkrüppelten Beines zu Fall. Der vorlaute Krieger fand sich auf dem Rücken liegend am Boden wieder. Im nächsten Moment stellte Ryoto seine Krücke auf dessen Brust ab und blickte dem Youkai ins Gesicht.  
" Unterschätze nie einen Krüppel!", hörte man den Hanyou deutlich für alle sagen. Danach nahm er seine Gehhilfe von dem Soldaten fort und aktivierte am seitlichen Griff einen verborgenen Knopf. An der Unterseite schoss eine kleine scharfe Klinge hervor, worauf der am Boden Liegende bleich wurde.  
" Noch jemand?", fragte Ryoto, wobei er seinen Blick über die jüngeren Soldaten wandern ließ. Seine kleine Einlage hatte gerade mehr als die Hälfte beeindruckt.  
" Falls nicht, dann eure erste Lektion. Die größte Dummheit, die ein Krieger machen kann, ist einen anderen zu unterschätzen. Im Kampf wäre sein Leben verwirkt."  
Normalerweise hätte der Krieger Ruhe geben müssen, dennoch wagte er zu sagen:" Das ihr in eurer Krücke eine versteckte Waffe habt, wissen wir nun. Doch was ist, wenn ihr sie verliert."

Das Lächeln was nun über Ryotos Gesicht huschte gab vielen zu Denken. " Eine berechtigte Frage. Normalerweise sehe ich keine Veranlassung jemanden zu erklären, wie ich mich meiner Gegner erwehre. Nur so viel. Versteckte Messer, Wurfsterne um einiges zu nennen."  
Ohne seinen Bruder anzusehen, bat der Hanyou:" Shun reich ihm meine Waffe!"  
Dieser fragte:" Zusammen?" Doch er wartete die Antwort nicht ab und hob das mit der Axt kombinierte Schwert auf und gab sie dem Soldaten.  
Der Youkai griff danach. Im nächsten Moment sah man ihm deutlich an, wie sehr er von dem Gewicht überrascht war.  
Ryoto sah den Krieger ernst an. Dann sprach der Krüppel wieder:" Du hast gefragt, was ich dir beibringen kann. Dir mangelt es an Vertrauen und Selbstbeherrschung. Mein Bruder ist noch ein Welpe, fast ein Kind, wesentlich schwächer als du. Hat er sich anmerken lassen, ob das Schwert ihm zu schwer war?"  
" Er hat sie bestimmt schon öfters getragen.", vermutete der Skeptiker.  
Doch Ryoto widersprach:" Shun hatte sie gerade das erste Mal in den Klauen. Soll ich den Unterricht fortsetzen. Gibt es noch mehr Zweifler?"  
Nun trat General Naoki vor und begann:" Sicherlich hat deine Demonstration genügt. Dennoch sollte ich erwähnen das Ryoto von unserem verstorbenen Herrn Inu no Taisho und auch von mir ausgebildet wurde. Das er es geschafft hat trotz seiner Behinderung 200 Jahre allein in der Wildnis zu überleben ist sicher auch ein Argument."

Jetzt schwieg auch Sesshomaru nicht länger. Der Fürst trat neben den braunhaarigen Hanyou und fragte:" So nimmst du das Angebot an?"  
" Ja edler Fürst. Gerade habe ich gesehen wie viel diese Soldaten noch lernen müssen. Es wird Zeit die sturen Ansichten der Dämonen zu ändern. Ich bin sicher das ich nicht der erste Hanyou bin, der einigen Youkais hier ihre Grenzen zeigte.", Wobei er damit den Erbprinzen meinte. Dann wandte er sich der menschlichen Fürstin zu, um den kleinen Hanyou, den sie im Arm hielt kurz zu betrachten, während seine Züge weicher wurden, als er seine Rede fortsetzte:" Und auch nicht der Letzte."  
" Ihr habt mich überzeugt Hauptmann. Es ist mir eine Ehre von euch zulernen Herr.", gab der blonde Hundedämon jetzt zu.  
Mit den Worten:" Übrigens, der Letzte der mich für einen schwächlichen verkrüppelten Hanyou hielt, hatte nicht so viel Glück wie du.", wandte sich Ryoto zum Eingang des Schlosses. Es freute ihn das der Lord der westlichen Länder ihm seine alten Räume zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Sie befanden sich direkt neben den Gemächern seiner Mutter im Ostflügel.

War der Hanyou in Gedanken oder hatte die junge Youkai es zu eilig. So richtig konnte das keiner mehr von beiden nachvollziehen. Kaum bog Ryoto um eine Ecke als beide Wesen zusammenstießen. Zwar versuchte sich der Hauptmann auf seinen Bein zu halten, dennoch stürzte er. Die Krücke brachte die junge braunhaarige Dämonin mit zu Fall.  
Diese fing sich ganz schnell wieder, suchte die verstreuten Schneiderutensilien zusammen die ihr aus der Hand gefallen waren. Außerdem stammelte sie eine Entschuldigung.  
Ryoto blieb am Boden sitzen und beobachtete sie verwundert. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals ein schöneres Wesen gesehen hatte. Während des Sturzes hatte der Hauptmann die Haare der Dämonin berührt. Sie waren weich und fühlten sich gut an. Ein für ihn betörender Duft strömte in seine Nase und die sanften braunen Augen faszinierten ihn sofort. Die Youkai kam ihm außerdem sehr bekannt vor.  
Nun blickte die Schneiderin hoch und erschrak erst recht. Als sie erkannte, mit wem sie zusammen gerauscht war, bekam sie nicht nur ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
" Ryoto, es tut mir schrecklich leid. Hast du dich verletzt?", wollte sie wissen.  
Der Hanyou lächelte jetzt und erklärte:" Mir fehlt nichts, ich überlege nur gerade, wer du bist. So ein hübsches Wesen würde ich nie vergessen."  
Doch damit erreichte der Soldat das Gegenteil. Gerade half ihm die Schneiderin noch hoch, dann stürmte sie auch schon davon. Das Letzte was der Hanyou mit bekam war, das die junge Youkai etwas errötete.  
Ein Diener, der den Hanyou noch von früher kannte und das Ganze jetzt mitbekam, erklärte:" Das war Sakura, die Tochter des alten Hauptmanns. Sie hat den Wunsch geäußert hierzubleiben und weiterhin als Schneiderin zu arbeiten, als ihr Vater den Dienstherren letzten Monat wechselte."  
" Sakura.", murmelte Ryoto leise. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Vor 200 Jahren war die Youkai noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen, ein junger Welpe. Die Tochter des damaligen Leutnants hatte Ryoto immer angehimmelt. Kaum das Sakura laufen konnte verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit in seiner Nähe. Eines Tages hatte sie ihm ein Versprechen gegeben, das Ryoto ihr einen Kuss schenken darf, sobald sie erwachsen ist. Im Gegenzug hatte der Hanyou ebenso versprochen, dass er der Erste sein würde, der sie küsste. Kein Wunder, dass sie gerade so verlegen war. Zwar hatte er das nur für dumme Träume eines kleinen Kindes gehalten aber Ryoto war jemand der sein Wort immer hielt.

Kurz danach erreichte der Hauptmann die Schneiderstube. Doch Sakura war hier nicht, sodass er nach ihrem Quartier fragte. Dann stand er davor und klopfte. Kaum hatte die junge braunhaarige Youkai geöffnet, ergriff Ryoto einen Arm von ihr und zog sie näher. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie sich nicht wehrte, als der Soldat sie sanft küsste. Gleich darauf löste er sich von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
" Wie du siehst, erinnere ich mich noch daran und habe mein Versprechen eingelöst. Ich hoffe ich war tatsächlich der Erste."  
Jetzt senkte sie ihren Blick und gestand:" Das bist du.", in Gedanken fügte sie noch hinzu:' Und du wirst der Einzige bleiben.'  
Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch waren nicht zu ignorieren.  
" Vermutlich werden wir uns öfters sehen, jetzt wo ich wieder im Schloss bin. Es würde mich freuen.", gab Ryoto an und nickte ihr noch einmal freundlich zu, bevor er wieder fortging.

Selig lächelnd lehnt sich Sakura an den Türrahmen und sah dem Hauptmann hinterher. Es störte sie nicht das er ein Krüppel war. Der Kuss war so süß und noch besser als sie es sich je in ihren Träumen vorgestellt hat. Seit Tagen hatte sie Herzklopfen gehabt und Angst vor ihrer ersten Begegnung. Das sie so plötzlich kam, überraschte sie total. Doch das Ryoto sich nach so langer Zeit noch an das Versprechen erinnerte, machte sie gerade glücklich. Doch es gab auch Hoffnung, deutlich hatte sie in den Augen des Hanyous Interesse gesehen. Sicherlich würde es Zeit brauchen, doch Sakura wusste eines Tages wäre der Hauptmann ihr Gefährte.

Im westlichen Schloss zog fast der Alltag wieder ein und niemand sollte so schnell erfahren, welche Pläne inzwischen die Feinde schmiedeten.  
In Musashi herrschte ebenfalls die ganz normale Routine, als ein atemloser Bote beim Palast ankam. Inuyasha der das Gebäude gerade verließ erkannte in ihm einen der Wölfe von Kouga. Dieser berichtete hastig von einer Gruppe fremder Dämonen die man in einer Schlucht sichtete. Sie lag südlich des westlichen Reiches. Kouga hätte den Boten geschickt um den Lord zu informieren.  
Der Erbprinz stufte die Information als dringlich ein und beschloss daher sofort zu Kouga aufzubrechen. Wenn er nicht aufgehalten werden würde, erreichte er die Wölfe ein oder zwei Tage vor Neumond. Da Kouga sein Geheimnis kannte, gab es für ihn keine Bedenken. Dennoch bat er den Boten in den Westen zu reisen und die Information weiter an Sesshomaru zu übermitteln. Da er seinen Bruder kannte, würde dieser ebenso sofort in den Süden aufbrechen. Somit war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich die Brüder bei den Wölfen trafen. Bis dahin hätte Kouga sicherlich noch weitere Informationen gesammelt. Da dieser nun eine Spur hatte, würde dieser die Feinde nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Eine Eigenschaft die Inuyasha an dem Freund schätzte.

Nur wenig später brach der Hanyou auf. Während er Richtung Süden unterwegs war, traf sich der Wolf etliche Zeit danach mit einem Hundedämon. Dieser hatte schwarzgraues Haar, teilweise mit Weiß durchsetzt. Seine Augen waren eisblau. Deutlich spürte man die Kraft und Stärke, die von diesem Dämon ausging. Sicherlich war er ein Daiyoukai.  
Ruhig hörte er den Bericht des Wolfes an. Erst, nachdem sich dieser umgewandt hatte, lächelte der Unbekannte kalt. Im nächsten Moment zog er sein Schwert. Zwar bekam der Wolfsyoukai mit das ihm Gefahr drohte, doch er war Tod bevor er reagieren konnte. Die Worte seines Mörders hörte auch niemand außer dem Wind.  
" Du glaubst doch nicht etwa ich lasse dich am Leben. Du hast mir deine Dienste verkauft. Wer weiß schon, was du Lord Sesshomaru anbieten würdest. Dieses Risiko gehe ich nicht ein. Außerdem verabscheue ich Verräter, auch wenn sie sehr nützlich sind."

Dann verließ er den Ort, dem Toten würdigte er keinen Blick mehr. Noch am gleichen Abend traf er sich mit anderen Hundedämonen. Sie ähnelten ihm zwar vom Aussehen, da sie alle aus dem gleichen Clan kamen aber keiner besaß seine Stärke. Mehr zu sich selbst, als zu seinen Untergebenen, flüsterte er dann später: " Anstelle des Hanyous hätte ich bis nach Neumond gewartet, so geht er uns in die Falle. Ich hoffe lieber Bruder deine Informationen stimmen."  
Falls nicht kam es seinen eigenen Plänen durchaus gelegen.

-  
Ryotos kleine Einlage habe ich selbst probiert. Kriegt man irgendwie hin, solange der Gegner wirklich überrascht wird ;) Kann man sich als gesunder Mensch gar nicht vorstellen

3. Kapitel Bruderverrat

Inuyasha rennt sehendes Auge in die Falle. Doch das Opferlamm entpuppt sich als Wolf mit Zähnen.


	3. Bruderverrat Teil 1- Erkenntnisse

Ein weiteres Kapitel für meine treuen Leser und Kommischreibern. Diesmal ist alles vertreten. Romanze, beginnendes Drama. Gelöste Rätsel und Neue. Außerdem habe ich nun endlich die Feinde enthüllt ;)  
Thema Bastarde. Nicht alle Ländern dulden wie in Japan Nebenfrauen. Oftmals werden Kinder aus außerehelichen Beziehungen nicht anerkannt. Väter aber auch eheliche Geschwister verleugnen sie oft. Gelegentlich gehen auch Frauen fremd, oft diskret. Solange es keine Folgen hat. In einem späteren Kapitel werde ich auf diese speziellen Hintergründe von Tarek und Samir noch eingehen.  
Falls es Fragen gibt per Mail bitte, ich beantworte alles.

Kyan - kleiner König, weiser alter mann.  
Samir - Prinz. oder Der Unterhalter, abendlicher Unterhalter oder Gefährte der Nacht, Wind  
Faina - Die Strahlende, die Scheinende  
Nimrod - der Jäger

Ken'ichi Starker, erster Sohn  
Kenji Starker, zweiter Sohn

3. Kapitel - Bruderverrat Teil 1

Während niemand von Inuyashas Reise in den Süden wusste, saß Sesshomaru in der Bibliothek und erledigte die leidige Korrespondenz. Gelegentlich warf er einen Blick hinaus in den Garten, wo seine Gefährtin am Pavillon saß und zeichnete. Wie immer in ihrer Nähe hielt sich Damien auf, nicht weit davon Tara. Der Tiger wurde mit jedem Tag größer und zeigte gelegentlich ein raubtierhaftes Verhalten. Nur in Reikas Nähe oder im Beisein der beiden Tigerdämonen war Damien friedlich.  
Vermutlich war es dem Lord der westlichen Länder gar nicht bewusst. Immer wenn er allein war und heimlich seine Fürstin beobachtete, zeigte sich ein weicher Zug um seine Mundwinkel, was man auch als Lächeln deuten könnte. Sobald jedoch sein Blick auf Damien fiel, bildete sich ein leichtes, kaum hörbares Grollen in seiner Kehle.

Plötzlich wurde er aus den Gedanken gerissen. Jemand öffnete leise die Tür. Yumi kam herein, schloss die Tür wieder und sah sich kurz um. Dann seufzte sie erleichtert.  
Sesshomaru hob eine seiner Augenbrauen etwas:" Verehrte Mutter?"  
Deutlich konnte die weibliche Youkai die versteckte Frage hören.  
" Du wirst mich eine Weile dulden müssen.", sagte sie in einem Ton, den er nur zugut an seiner Mutter kannte. Dann warf sie ihrem Sohn einen Blick zu und fügte noch hinzu:" Bis Naoki kommt auf jeden Fall."  
Der Lord der westlichen Länder blickte zur Tür und dann zurück zu Yumi. Er fasste seinen Verdacht in Worte:" Du bist auf der Flucht vor meinem verehrten Onkel? Bis jetzt war ich in der Annahme ihr beide genießt eure gemeinsame Zeit."  
" Es ist wundervoll sich nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen, doch gelegentlich brauche ich etwas Privatsphäre. Der männliche Teil unserer Familie wird zeitweilig etwas überbeschützend."  
Sesshomaru, dessen Blick sich schon wieder der Aussicht, die der Garten ihm bot, widmete, fuhr herum. Wahrscheinlich schafft seine Mutter als einziges Wesen, das er sich wie ein ertappter kleiner Welpe fühlte. Anderseits gelang es sogar Reika gelegentlich ihn zu durchschauen.  
Yumi lächelte zwar, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.  
Der Fürst versuchte darauf von sich abzulenken:" Es ist die Aufgabe eines Generals den Schutz seiner Fürstin zu gewährleisten."  
Diesmal schnaubte Yumi nur und antwortete ihrem Sohn:" Du klingst genau wie er. Das sind auch seine Argumente. In den letzten Wochen lässt er mich ja kaum noch aus den Augen. Das hat nichts mit Schutz zutun, sondern mit der Schwangerschaft. In dieser Beziehung ist er genauso schlimm wie dein Vater. Pass nur auf, es dauert nicht lange dann wird Naoki meinen Geruch bis hierher verfolgt haben."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen ließ sich die ältere Fürstin schwerfällig auf einem Diwan nieder. Bis zur Geburt dauerte es sicherlich nur noch wenige Tage.  
Sesshomaru legte seinen Brief beiseite, stand auf und ging zu Yumi. Gerade war er froh seine Mutter zu sehen. Ihr Verhältnis hatte sich in der letzten Zeit gebessert, doch bis heute war es dem Daiyoukai nicht gelungen allein mit ihr zu sprechen. So setzte er sich jetzt neben sie und fragte:" Mal abgesehen von der dir lästigen Aufmerksamkeit deines Gefährten, wie geht es dir verehrte Mutter."  
Yumi hob ihre Hand und streifte kurz über die Stirn ihres Sohnes. Es war lange her, seit die Fürstin das letzte Mal diese Geste vollführte." Uns Sesshomaru.", dabei klang leiser Tadel mit.  
" Bitte verzeih.", bat der Lord. Offenbar waren es Yumis mütterliche Gefühle, die er gerade verletzte, indem er das Baby ausschloss. Die Hundedämonin legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch und teilte Sesshomaru mit:" Uns geht es gut."

" Darf ich.", bat der Lord. Wenn Yumi sich nicht täuschte mit einem Hauch von Unsicherheit. Immerhin war es das erste Mal, dass er einem schwangeren Wesen so nah war, wenn man Kagome und die Geburt von Izayoi aussen vorließ. Selbst bei Reika durfte er durch diese unglücklichen Umstände die Entwicklung seines ungeborenes Kindes nicht miterleben.  
Die ältere Fürstin nahm die Hand ihres Sohnes und legte sie auf den Bauch. Erst fühlte Sesshomaru nichts, doch dann bewegte sich das Kind. Dann spürte er noch etwas anderes.  
Im nächsten Moment weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung, obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war. Dennoch entfuhr es ihm: " Zwillinge?"  
" Die Heilerin ist sich nicht sicher. Doch ich bin es. Des öfteren habe ich Anzeichen für ein weiteres Lebewesen gespürt. Außerdem mit dir war ich nicht so dick wie eine Kugel.", erklärte die ältere Fürstin.  
" Weiß mein verehrter Onkel davon?", die Stimme des silberweiß haarigen Youkais war wieder neutral.  
Man konnte Yumis Ausdruck schon fast spitzbübig nennen, als sie erklärte:" Nein, diese Überraschung hebe ich mir bis zum Schluss auf. So viele Geheimnisse wie er in letzter Zeit vor uns hatte, geschieht ihm das ganz recht."  
Nachdenklich äußerte der Hundedämon:" Es ist schon fast ein Wunder, das Zwillinge geboren werden. Mir ist nicht bekannt das seit meiner Generation welche existieren."  
Yumi konnte nur das Wissen ihres Sohnes bestätigen. " Damals muss dein Vater noch ein junger Welpe gewesen sein. In den anderen Arten kamen sie gelegentlich noch vor. Selbst bei den Tigern sind Lord Yagos Töchter wohl vorerst die Letzten."

Wie Yumi prophezeit hatte dauerte es nicht lange und der General trat ein. Deshalb bekam er die nächsten Worte seines Neffen noch mit: " Ob der Rückgang von Zwillings oder Mehrfachgeburten bei Dämonen eine Ursache hat. Oft frage ich mich, was der Grund ist, warum wir immer weniger werden."  
" Du vergisst die vielen Kämpfe. In den vergangenen Jahren mussten sich Youkais ständig bekriegen. Das war auch ein Grund, warum dein verehrter Vater den Dämonenrat gründete. Das Gleichgewicht ist schon längst zugunsten der Menschen umgeschlagen. Es ängstigt mich etwas. Vielleicht wird es irgendwann keine Dämonen mehr geben."  
Bevor Sesshomaru antwortete, dachte er kurz nach. Offenbar war er nicht der Einzige, der sich Gedanken deswegen machte. Wenn er aber selbst an die Zukunft dachte, an sein älteres Ich. Beide Brüder schienen recht zufrieden zu sein mit dem, was sie erreichten. Vielleicht gab es einen Weg.  
" Uns wird es immer geben.", widersprach der Lord deshalb und sah nun zu Naoki.  
Der ältere Daiyoukai setzte sich ohne etwas zu äußern hin, lehnte sich zurück und starrte das Bild seines Vaters des verstorbenen Fürsten Ken'ichi an. Zwillinge, das war das ausschlaggebende Wort. Es brachte Naoki zum Nachgrübeln.  
Selten überkam ihn das Gefühl drohenden Unheils. Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter und es wurde auch nicht leichter als Sesshomaru jetzt noch sagte:" Bald ist wieder Neumond." In Gedanken fügte er hinzu' Inuyasha ich hoffe dann bist du in Sicherheit.' Denn nicht nur der General hatte eine böse Vorahnung. Sie machte vor Sesshomaru und auch Yumi nicht halt.  
Der Fürst stand auf und trat an das Fenster. Eine Böe kam auf, fuhr durch die Bäume im Garten. Selbst Reika sah von ihrem Blatt hoch und rieb sich plötzlich die Arme. Dann entdeckte sie ihren Gemahl am Fenster und ein Lächeln huschte der Fürstin über das Gesicht.

Ihr Sohn verbarg es zwar gut aber die Hundedämonin ahnte wie besorgt der Lord war. Sie war auch der Meinung eine baldige Reaktion der Feinde stände bevor. Diesmal versteckte Yumi ihre Sorge nicht allzu sehr, als sie äußerte:" Wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt wirst du dich doch auf deinen Bruder verlassen können."  
" Inuyasha wird an meiner Seite sein, dessen bin ich mir gewiss.", antwortete der Lord, ohne zu zögern. Aufgrund ihrer Annäherung in den letzten Jahren konnte er das sagen. Im Gegenzug würde er seinen Bruder unterstützen. Manchmal kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie gegen Naraku kämpften und sich wegen Tessaiga stritten. Erinnerungen an ein anderes Leben. Ein Leben voller Einsamkeit und Kälte.

Die ganze Zeit ließ Naoki das Bild seines Vaters nicht aus den Augen. Yumi schenkte ihrem Gemahl verstohlene Blicke. Dessen derzeitiges Verhalten gab ihr mehr zu denken als seine Fürsorglichkeit.  
Plötzlich sprang Naoki auf. " Bruderverrat, das ist die Lösung.", entfuhr es dem Youkai leise. Mit den Worten:" Entschuldigt.", eilte er ohne auf Antwort zuwarten aus dem Raum. Verwundert sahen ihm Mutter und Sohn hinterher. Etwas stimmte definitiv nicht  
mit dem älteren Daiyoukai. Doch Yumi bekam nicht die Gelegenheit etwas dazu zu äußern  
Gleich darauf fasste der Fürst einen Entschluss:" Macht es dir etwas aus verehrte Mutter einige Zeit auf Daichi zu achten. Ich würde gern mit Reika eine Weile allein sein. Spätestens Mitternacht sind wir zurück."  
Die ältere Youkai hatte nichts dagegen.

Reika jedoch hatte Bedenken ihren wenigen Monate alten Sohn allein zu lassen. Doch Sesshomaru duldete diesmal keinen Widerspruch. Der Lord wollte einfach Zeit mit seiner Gefährtin verbringen. Es war weniger Daichis Anwesenheit, die ihn störte, sondern  
viel mehr diese Raubkatze. In letzter Zeit knurrte Damien ihn an, wenn er nur in die Nähe von Reika und seinem Sohn kam. Der Tiger war jetzt ungefähr in dem Alter, wo er in freier Wildbahn selbstständig zu jagen beginnt, ohne jedoch die Nähe seiner Mutter aufzugeben. Normalerweise verlassen sie ihre Mütter sobald diese erneut Nachwuchs bekam. Wenn Damien jedoch sich als seine eigenes Revier das westliche Schloss aus erkor, würde Sesshomaru ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob er seine heimlichen Mordgedanken nicht doch in die Tat umsetzt. Es reichte schon jeden Tag den Geruch dieser Katze an seiner Fürstin zuertragen. Doch, wenn sich dieser Tiger denkt, er könnte sich hier dauerhaft niederlassen, machte er die Rechnung mit dem falschen Hund. Sollte Lord Yagos nicht bald von seiner Reise zurückkommen, würde Sesshomaru eben Damien zeigen, wo sein Platz ist. Neben Reika bestimmt nicht.  
Ganz unschuldig an der Situation war der Lord der westlichen Länder nicht. Immerhin bat er selbst Kazimir und Faruk mit den neuen Rekruten zu trainieren, damit die jungen Soldaten auch die Kampfstile weiterer Youkais lernten. So blieb als einzige Aufsichtsperson für den oft übermütigen Tiger nur Reika.  
Der Fürst wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Kazimir den Tiger abholte. Daichi war gestillt, frisch gewickelt und würde nun einige Zeit schlafen, sodass Reika sich auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit mit ihrem Fürsten freute.  
Kaum befand sich das Kind in den Armen von Yumi, betrat auch schon Nanami die Bibliothek, da der General sie geschickt hatte.

Während Sesshomaru sich zusammen mit Reika in die Luft erhob und den nördlich gelegen heißen Quellen zustrebte, ging Naoki zu dem alten Kammerdiener. Er war der älteste Youkai im Schloss und diente wohl nicht nur seinem Vater, sondern auch seinem Großvater.  
Der alte Hundedämon öffnete dem General und ließ ihn ein. Dieser zögerte nicht lange und kam auf sein Anliegen zusprechen. " Als ich noch ein junger Welpe war, hast du meinen Bruder oft begleitet, wenn er meine Mutter und mich besuchte. Stundenlang  
erzähltest du mir Geschichten. Es interessiert mich, ob die Geschichte der Zwillinge der Wahrheit entspricht."  
" Herr bitte stellt mir keine Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten darf", bat der Youkai.  
Daraufhin schlussfolgerte Naoki:" Dann passierte das alles wirklich."  
Obwohl sich der Diener nicht äußerte, fand der General seine Antwort in dessen Augen. Dennoch stellte sich ihm eine weitere Frage. Wer waren die Zwillinge. Wenn sein derzeitiger Verdacht der Lösung am nächsten war, er den ähnlichen Geruch bedachte, konnte das verwandtschaftliche Verhältnis nicht allzu weit in der Vergangenheit liegen. Inu no Taisho hatte gewiss keinen Zwillingsbruder. Da bliebe nur ihr Vater.  
Laut äußerte er deshalb:" Mein Vater hatte einen Zwillingsbruder?"  
" Die Bedeutung eines Bluteids muss ich euch sicherlich nicht erzählen.", war jedoch alles, was der Kammerdiener dazu äußerte. Sicher konnte er dem jüngeren Youkai alle Einzelheiten erzählen, doch jeder die die Sache miterlebte legte diesen Schwur auf Befehl  
ihres Herrn, Naokis Großvater ab.  
Den Blick aus den braunen Augen zusehen, reichte um eine Antwort zufinden. Jetzt erinnerte sich Naoki wieder an alles. Zufällig fand er das Tagebuch seines Onkels Prinz Kenjis, zeigte es seinem älteren Bruder. Doch bereits einen Tag später verschwand es auf  
mysteriöse Weise. Nur wenige Seiten las der General damals.  
In den nächsten Tagen verkroch sich Naoki in der Bibliothek. Er musste unbedingt dieses Tagebuch wiederfinden, in dem er als junger Welpe gelesen hatte.

Während Naoki seine Suche im Schloss begann, kam das Fürstenpaar an der Quelle an. Zuerst blieben sie oben auf den Felsen um den Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten. Später würden sie hinunter zum Wasser gehen oder fliegen und auf dem Rückweg war  
geplant die Lichtung mit den Glühwürmchen zu besuchen. Dies alles tat Sesshomaru nicht nur für Reika. Er selbst hatte gemerkt das diese kleinen Dinge an denen sich seine Gefährtin erfreute auch ihm einen gewissen Frieden schenkte.  
Es gab ihm das Gefühl von Zufriedenheit, wenn Reika glücklich war.  
Kaum versank die Sonne am Horizont stahl sich der Blick des Daiyoukais nach Süden. Das gleiche merkwürdige Gefühl wie am Nachmittag beschlich ihn erneutet. Dennoch weshalb schaute er dann immer wieder nach Süden. War es, weil dort die letzte Spur der Feinde endete?  
Reika sah den abwesenden Blick ihres Gemahls. Deshalb ergriff sie die rechte Klaue des Dämons und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen sanft über Sesshomarus Handrücken wandern, während ihr Daumen in der Innenseite kreiste.

Diese Einladung verstand der Lord nur zu deutlich. Beinahe grob packte er Reikas Schultern und zog sie an seine Brust. Dann hob er ihr Kinn und senkte seine Lippen auf die der jungen Fürst küsste seine Gefährtin fordernd und streichelte ihren Rücken hinab, legte seine Hände auf ihren Po. Damit drückte der Youkai seine Fürstin noch näher an sich, wo sie deutlich seine Erregung spürte. Für einen Moment unterbrach sich Sesshomaru, strich einige Haarsträhnen der jungen Frau beiseite und begann an der Seite ihres Halses von der Schulter bis hinauf zum Ohr zu lecken und knabberte später leicht an ihrer Halsbeuge.  
" Ich will dich.", flüsterte er Reika ins Ohr und pustet etwas hinein. Die Fürstin erschauerte. Die nachfolgenden süssen Küsse genoss die Dämonenjägerin. Mehrmals entglitten ihrem Mund lustvolle Seufzer. Erst kalter Stein in ihrem Rücken schreckte die junge Frau kurz auf, zeigte ihr, dass sie sich zusammen in Richtung eines der Felsbrocken bewegt hatten. Jetzt lehnte Reika dagegen, während Sesshomaru sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine schob. Gleichzeitig nahm er ein Bein der jungen Frau und legte es über seinen Oberschenkel. Mit der einen Hand hielt der Fürst sie an der Hüfte fest und die andere wanderte langsam an ihrem Bein nach oben, indem er den langen Rock verschob und somit Reikas Schenkel entblößte. Immer wieder streifte der Daiyoukai über die intime Mitte seiner Gefährtin. Sesshomaru verwöhnte sie dort, sanft, dann wieder schneller. Wenn ihr Gemahl sie nicht halten würde, wäre Reika sicherlich schon längst am Felsen herabgerutscht, da in ihren Beinen kaum noch Kraft war. Dennoch genoss sie die Berührungen, drängte sich näher an Sesshomarus Finger und wünschte sich mehr. Die junge Mutter verschränkte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, als Sesshomaru eines der Bänder öffnete, die ihr Kleid am Hals zusammenhielten. Danach schob er den Stoff über die Schulter seiner Fürstin und wanderte mit seinen Lippen über ihre Haut. Mit der Zunge liebkoste und umschmeichelte er die Ansätze der Brüste. Dabei vermied er es die Knospen zu berühren. Auch ohne seine Gefährtin dort zu lecken oder ihre Spitzen mit den Fingern zu necken, empfand sie genug Lust.

Plötzlich verharrte der Hundedämon. Sicherlich lag es an seiner gesteigerten Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit bedingt durch sein ungutes Gefühl, was ihn schon den ganzen Tag beherrschte. Ansonsten wäre ihm vermutlich das leise Rauschen des fliegenden Wesens über  
den Wipfeln entgangen.  
Im nächsten Moment packte Sesshomaru seine Gefährtin und sprang mit zwei Sätzen unter die hier dichter stehenden Bäume. Reika gelang es gerade noch ihren erschrockenen Schrei zurückzuhalten. Sie ahnte, dass ein anderes Wesen in der Nähe sein musste.  
Die Erklärung bekam sie sofort.  
" Ein Drache.", danach hob der Lord seinen Kopf. Sesshomarus Blick war nun nach oben gerichtet und gleichzeitig lauschte er. Der Flügelschlag, den er ganz leise wahrnahm, blieb weiterhin gleichmäßig und entfernte sich von ihrer Position.  
Aufgrund der Dunkelheit sichtete die junge Frau nichts oder es handelte sich um den Schatten, den die Fürstin für einen Moment zu sehen geglaubt hat.  
Sofort die richtige Schlussfolgerung ziehend, fragte Reika" Glaubst du ein Verbündeter der Feinde?"  
Der Lord wusste es nicht. Dann wollte seine Gemahlin wissen:" Warum folgst du ihm nicht?"  
Sesshomaru wandte seinen Blick ihr zu. Eine Erklärung wurde ihm erspart, da seine Fürstin meinte:" Das ist vielleicht eine einmalige Gelegenheit."  
" Gehe schon, ich komme einige Zeit allen zurecht ihn.", drängte Reika gleich danach. Sie konnte es ihm nachfühlen, wie brennend ihr Gemahl diese Möglichkeit nutzen möchte.  
Deshalb riet er nun:" Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle. Wie ich meine verehrte Mutter kenne, schickt sie im Morgengrauen Tara und Teiko auf die Suche, wenn wir heute Nacht nicht zurückkommen."  
Nachdem Reika es ihm versprochen hatte, verwandelte sich Sesshomaru in einen Energieball und folgte dem Drachen. Zum Glück behielt dieser immer noch stetig seine Richtung.  
Kaum war ihr Gemahl fort, suchte sich die Fürstin eine bequeme Stelle unter den Bäumen. Zusätzlich häufte sie noch etwas altes Laub an und ließ sich dort nieder. Sollte Sesshomaru länger fort sein, würde sie eben ausharren bis ihre Retter sie abholten. Sie war nur froh das ihr Gefährte nicht nach Waffen gefragt hatte, den sie trug weder ein Messer noch einen Wurfstern bei sich. Dennoch glaubte Reika nicht das ihr ernsthaft Gefahr drohte. Höchstens von dem unbekannten Drachen. In diesem Fall täuschte sie sich.

Nimrod, wie der Drachenkrieger hieß, entging das Liebespärchen unten an der Quelle nicht. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkten und er unerkannt weiterfliegen konnte. Doch seine Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht. Der Youkai verschwand mit seinem Menschen unter den Bäumen und nahm danach allein die Verfolgung auf. Deshalb fluchte Nimrod jetzt. Es war eigentlich reiner Zufall, dass er diesen Weg genommen hatte. Er kam aus dem nördlichen Reich wo er im Auftrag seiner Tante und Lord Yago eine Botschaft an die Berater des Tigerdämons überbrachte. Nun befand er sich auf dem Weg in den Süden um sich mit seinem Herrn zutreffen. Die Lage des westlichen Schlosses war ihm bekannt, deshalb nahm er einen Umweg in Kauf, der ihn jedoch geradewegs über die heiße Quelle hinweg führte.  
Der feuerrote Drache brauchte nicht lange um seinen Verfolger zu spüren. So landete er im Gebirge, verwandelte sich und verbarg seine Gestalt in einem langen schwarzen Mantel.

Sesshomaru bekam die Richtungsänderung mit und wie der Drache aus der Luft verschwand. Dessen genauen Landepunkt kannte er nicht. Aus diesem Grund suchte der Fürst eine Weile. Doch seine Befürchtung der Krieger könnte sich Reikas bemächtigen, gab den Ausschlag. So unterbrach er die Suche und begab sich auf den Rückweg.  
Kaum war der Youkai außer Sichtweite, trat Nimrod aus den Schatten, mit dem er vollkommen verschmolzen gewesen war. Sicherlich ärgerte sich der Lord der westlichen Länder, falls er jemals erfuhr, wie Nahe er dem Drachen während seiner Suche kam. Der rothaarige Drache mit den smaragdgrünen Augen bedauerte die Umstände. Gern hätte er sich dem Lord der westlichen Länder vorgestellt, als Freund nicht als Feind. Er hatte große Achtung vor diesem mächtigen Daiyoukai. Ebenso wie sein Onkel, der auch gleichzeitig sein Herr ist, bildete sich Nimrod eine eigene Meinung von Lord Sesshomaru. Schon längst hätten sie dieses Bündnis was die Drachen mit den Feinden des Lords verband aufgelöst. Doch das konnten sie nur, wenn es einen Befehl der Drachenkönigin gäbe. Ein Befehl, den seine jüngere Cousine und einzige Tochter der Königin im Moment bei sich trug. Bis sie beide Japans Boden betraten, reisten die Verwandten zusammen. Dann trennten sie sich, weil Yago eine dringende Nachricht in sein Reich überbrachte haben wollte. Deshalb flog Myra allein nach Süden und war ihm nun um einige Stunden voraus. Im Moment sorgte sich Nimrod viel zu sehr, um sich erst stundenlang mit Sesshomaru zu unterhalten. Nur wenig später brach er wieder auf. Es sollte nicht die letzte Begegnung sein, die der Drache auf seiner Reise in den Süden hatte. Doch die Nächste erschütterte ihn zutiefst.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Sesshomaru seine Fürstin wieder erreichte. Sie war allein und unversehrt, sehr zu seiner stillen Erleichterung. Kaum landete er, kam sie unter den Bäumen hervor.  
Der Fürst streckte Reika in stiller Aufforderung seine Klaue entgegen. Seine Gefährtin war jedoch an ihm vorbeigegangen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken erneut gegen den Felsen. Es lag nicht in ihrer Absicht schon zurück zum Schloss aufzubrechen. Von den Berührungen ihres Gemahls kribbelte immer noch ihr Körper. Sie hob nun ihren Finger, streifte damit über ihre Lippen. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln öffnete die junge Frau die Bänder ihres Kleides.  
Mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue betrachtet Sesshomaru seine kleine verwegene Jägerin. Als er ihren unausgesprochenen Wunsch begriff, sprang er mit einem Satz neben sie. Die Pläne seiner Fürstin waren auch in seinem Sinn. Sein Begehren war ebenso wie ihres noch nicht gestillt. Die kleine Episode mit dem Drachen tat der ganzen Sache keinen Abbruch.  
" Das bereust du.", flüsterte der Lord.  
Immer noch lächelnd entgegnet Reika nun:" Das glaube ich kaum."  
Mit der einen Hand lockerte sie ihren Ausschnitt weiter und legte somit die Ansätze ihrer Brüste frei. Die andere Hand raffte ihren Rock seitlich. Sie stellte ihr Bein etwas auf dem Felsen ab und zog ganz langsam den Stoff höher.  
" Lass dein Kleid an!", bat Sesshomaru. Ihre kleine verführerische Einladung erregte ihn gerade mehr als es wohl ihr nackter Körper getan hätte. So beugte er sich näher und küsste seine Gemahlin. Zwar roch er bereits ihre Bereitschaft, doch nachdem er seine Hand unter ihren Rock schob und sich langsam an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel höher tastete, konnte er es auch fühlen. Deshalb hielten sie sich beide nicht lange beim Vorspiel auf. Mit beiden Händen schürzte er den Rock bis zu Reikas Taille, griff an ihren Po um seine Gefährtin etwas anzuheben, damit er leichter in sie gleiten konnte. Gleichmassig und quälend langsam bewegte sich Sesshomaru und führte Reika auf den Gipfel der höchsten Gefühle zu. Erst kurz bevor seine Fürstin den Höhepunkt erreichte änderte er seinen Rhythmus, um ebenso seine Erfüllung zu finden.  
Erst als von seiner Gefährtin ein durch die süße Ekstase zitterndes Häufchen Zufriedenheit zurückblieb, flüstere der Lord ihr ins Ohr:" Du wurdest gewarnt."  
" Du weißt genau das ich deine Warnungen immer in den Wind schlage, wenn du mir solche unglaublichen Momente bescherst.". Sie strich sanft über das Gesicht ihres Gefährten:" Das ist ein Grund, warum ich dich liebe, mein verführerischer Youkaikrieger."  
Die Antwort des Lords war ein intensiver Kuss, in dem all seine Gefühle lagen.  
Kurz danach richtete Reika ihre Kleidung. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie den Heimweg antraten. Zwar wurde nichts mehr aus dem Besuch der Quelle oder der Lichtung voller Glühwürmchen, da die Zeit drängte. Doch Sesshomaru hatte sein Ziel erreicht.  
Er hatte nicht nur Damiens Geruch überdeckt, sondern auch alle Sorgen aus Reikas Antlitz fortgescheucht.

Weiter südlich, am späten Nachmittag vor Neumond, schon im Grenzgebiet der Wölfe, rannte mit großen Sprüngen jemand durch den Wald. Zwischen den Bäumen sah man immer wieder etwas Rotes durch blitzen. Der Beobachter in den Bäumen sah lange  
silberweiße Haare sowie ein rotes Gewand. Scheinbar handelte es sich um einen jungen Mann, wenn es da nicht die seltsamen niedlichen Ohren gegeben hätte, die den Eilenden eindeutig als Hundehalbdämon identifizierten.

Inuyasha fluchte innerlich. In seinem Rücken senkte sich langsam die Sonne gen Westen und bis zu Kouga war es noch ein paar Stunden. Eigentlich wollte er vor Sonnenuntergang dort sein aber er wurde aufgehalten. Inuyasha kam die Vermutung der Zwischenfall wurde provoziert, dass seine Verfolger mit Absicht handelten. Dass er Verfolger hatte, wusste der Hanyou seit den frühen Morgenstunden. Zweimal sichtete er Schakaldämonen. Sicherlich war es kein Zufall. Dann heute Mittag hörte er seitlich vom Weg Hilferufe. Ein Youkai überfiel ein junges Menschenmädchen. Gerade warf er das Mädchen zu Boden und legte sich auf sie. Der Verdacht lag nahe das sich der Schakal seinen Spaß mit der Kleinen gönnen wollte. Kaum tauchte Inuyasha auf, ließ der Dämon von dem Menschen ab und stellte sich dem Hanyou zu einem Kampf. Zwar dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Schakal besiegt war, doch Inuyasha wollte dieses Mädchen nicht allein im Wald lassen und brachte sie zu ihrem Dorf. Das Ganze kostete ihn eine geraume Zeit. Genau die Zeit zwischen seinem Ziel vor Sonnenuntergang.  
Er würde wohl oder übel die Neumondnacht im Wald verbringen müssen. Aber auf keinen Fall wollte er sich diesmal verstecken, sondern auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt weiterziehen.

Dann war es so weit. Seine Sinne schwanden langsam. Zuerst ließ in der Geruchsinn im Stich, dann sein feines Gehör. Zuletzt wurden seine Augen schwächer. Sobald die Sonne am Horizont verschwunden war, bildeten sich seine Klauen zurück und hatten nun ein Aussehen wie menschliche Hände. Die Ohren waren verschwunden und seine Haarfarbe schwarz. Er brauchte keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, dass seine Augen jetzt braun waren und nicht mehr golden.  
Mit einen Seufzen verschnaufte Inuyasha. Zu allen übel bekam er jetzt auch noch Hunger. Als Hanyou konnte er das Gefühl länger unterdrücken, doch als Mensch machte sich das mit einem Knurren im Bauch bemerkbar. So suchte er sich schnell noch ein paar  
Beeren und lief dann weiter. Vor ihm war ein kleiner Bach, wo er kurz anhielt, um Wasser zutrinken. Kaum war er fertig band er sich die Haare zusammen und zog sein scharfes Schwert. Mit der linken Hand umklammerte Inuyasha den Griff des Messers in seinem Gürtel. Mit einem überlegenden Lächeln auf den Lippen wartete er.

Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr allein war. In den letzten Monaten hatte er gelernt auch als Mensch Feinde aufzuspüren. Er kannte die Geräusche eines nächtlichen Waldes, und sobald sich das änderte oder Geräusche zu hören waren, die nicht da rein passten, wusste er das jemand sich näherte. Das traf auch zu, wenn die üblichen Geräusche völlig fehlten und der Wald still war. Nein, der Halbdämon musste sich nicht mehr auf seine angeborenen Fähigkeiten verlassen.  
Dann kamen sie auch schon auf die Lichtung. Sieben, nein zehn Krieger. Die letzten drei, wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, Hundedämonen vom Festland, hielten sich wohl im Hintergrund. Dann musste er eben nur mit den Schakalen vorlieb nehmen. Wenn diese ebenso erbärmliche Kämpfer waren, wie der eine den er vor einigen Jahren tötete, hatte er sicherlich leichtes Spiel.

Zuerst jedoch zog Inuyasha das Messer und schleuderte es von sich weg. Gleich darauf zeugte Lautes brechen von Ästen und ein fallender Körper davon, dass er sein Ziel getroffen hatte. Ein dumpfer Aufprall erfolgte und die spionierende dreiäugige Krähe blieb  
unbeweglich am Boden liegen. Er hatte ihre roten Augen schon eine Weile erblickt und genau beobachtet, wo sie sich niedergelassen hatte, während er Wasser trank. Sein erstes Ziel hatte er somit erledigt, das Wesen auszuschalten, was möglicherweise  
Verstärkung holen konnte. Danach griff er ohne Vorwarnung die Schakale an. Derjenige der ihm am Nächsten stand wurde vollkommen überrumpelt, da er sich nach der Krähe umsah.  
Ein weiterer Krieger fiel dem zweiten Messer zum Opfer. Dem dritten Schakal schleuderte Inuyasha drei Wurfsterne entgegen. Diesem gelang es auszuweichen, dennoch trafen zwei Sterne ihr Ziel in unmittelbarer Nähe des Herzens bei dem Youkai.  
Jetzt wo die Überraschung vorbei war, gestaltet sich der Kampf schwieriger. Die verblieben vier Schakale passten gut auf und verhielten sich vorsichtiger.  
Der Hanyou legte es aber auf einen Frontalangriff an. Dem Nächststehenden sprang er entgegen. Dieser zog sein Schwert und konterte den Schlag. Dann versuchte noch einer der Schakale mitzumischen. Irgendwie schaffte es Inuyasha sich zu Boden zuwerfen, einen dicken Ast mit seiner linken Hand zu ergreifen. Danach rollte er sich herum, weg von dem Krieger. Der Ast befand sich gleich darauf zwischen den Beinen eines Dämons und brachte diesen zu Fall.  
Kaum war Inuyasha wieder auf den Beinen, spürte das als Erstes der eine Schakal, mit dem er gerade seine Klinge kreuzte.  
Nur weil der Hanyou es schaffte seine Gegner so schnell auszuschalten hatte er eine Chance. Sie unterschätzten doch tatsächlich einen Menschen. Der letzte Schakal machte seinen Kampf schwer. Jetzt begangen sich seine menschlichen Eigenschaften negativ  
bemerkbar zu machen. Die Arme ermatteten. Außerdem blutete Inuyasha aus einigen Wunden. Dennoch Aufgeben würde er nicht. Niemals. Sein Überlebenswille gab ihm die Kraft alles zu überstehen.  
Die vielen Übungen mit Tadashi und etliche Kämpfe gegen teilweise recht starke Youkais im westlichen Schloss kamen ihm nun zugute. Einen geringen Anteil hatte sicherlich auch das Dämonengift auf seiner Klinge.

Da es windstill war, hatte Inuyasha eine Bewegung im Gebüsch bemerkt und deshalb wusste er das dort jemand verborgen war. Aus diesem Grund bewegte sich der Hanyou während des Kampfes von der Stelle fort und stand dann nach einer Weile so das er nur noch den Bach im Rücken hatte.  
Dann hatte er alle sieben Schakale getötet. Dennoch war es noch immer nicht vorbei. Der Hanyou seufzte leise und sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Dringend musste er versuchen Zeit zu schinden. Bis zum Morgengrauen galt es zu überleben. Sobald er wieder im Besitz seiner dämonischen Hälfte sein würde, war es ein leichtes Tessaiga einzusetzen. Vielleicht genügte sogar die Windnarbe um kurzen Prozess mit ihnen zumachen.  
Die beiden Letzten, eindeutig Hundedämonen hatten sich bis jetzt aus dem Kampf heraus gehalten und wichen nun von ihm fort anstatt sich zustellen. Wollten sie aufgeben? Das erleichterte seine geplante Flucht nur. Doch da geschah etwas Unerwartetes.  
Jetzt betrat ein weiterer Dämon die Lichtung. Er blickte kurz zu den Getöteten und murmelte:" Erbärmliche Schwächlinge." Dann wanderten seine blauen Augen weiter und kamen auf Inuyasha zu ruhen. Dieser Blick ließ ihn frösteln. Es erinnerte Inuyasha an  
seinen älteren Bruder, eigentlich die ganze Erscheinung, wenn nicht das Aussehen unterschiedlich wäre. Die Haare waren dunkel, beinahe schwarz aber mit einigen weißen Strähnen durchsetzt. Dieser Hund war ein Daiyoukai, sicherlich sehr stark. In seinem Ausdruck lagen nur Verachtung und Abscheu.  
Doch dann musterte der Hund, den Hanyou in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Ein kurzes anerkennendes Blitzen huschte durch die blauen Augen. Danach schmälerte sich diese und schweiften noch einmal kurz zu den toten Dämonen.  
" Beendet es!", befahl er gleich darauf. Inuyasha rechnete mit einem erneuten Angriff, doch er täuschte sich. Einer der Dämonen warf einen kleinen Beutel in seine Richtung. Der Halbdämon hob sein Schwert und wollte instinktiv das Geschoss abwehren. Stattdessen wurde es durch die scharfe Klinge zerschnitten und ein feines Pulver breitete sich um Inuyasha aus. Sehr zu seinem Entsetzen wurde ihm bewusst das ihm die Sinne schwanden.  
Kaum war der Hanyou bewusstlos kam aus dem Dunkeln des Waldes ein Krieger heran. Offenbar handelte es sich um einen Drachen. Dessen Haare waren rotbraun bis Mittelbraun und die Augen ähnelten eher einem Olivgrün.  
Dieser Neuankömmling bückte sich und griff nach Tessaiga. Er zog es jedoch nicht aus der Scheide, sondern legte eine Art Bann darum. Nur ein Drache konnte ihn wieder lösen oder jemand dessen Kräfte, die des Magiers überstiegen.

Der blauäugige Hundedämon stand da und sah zu. Im Moment dachte er nach. Tarek wuchs in einem Dorf mit etlichen Hanyous auf, dennoch verachtete er die Mischlinge. Viele von ihnen hatte er in menschlicher Gestalt auf dem Übungsplatz und gelegentlich in einem echten Kampf beobachten können. Doch bis heute gab es niemanden dem er Respekt zollen würde. Doch Inuyashas Verteidigung und Angriffe waren eindrucksvoll. Innerlich freute sich Tarek mit diesem Hanyou die Klingen zu kreuzen. Allerdings durfte sein Halbruder nicht erfahren was wirklich in Inuyasha steckt.  
Ipek, der Prinz des sibirischen Hundeclans und jüngerer Bruder des derzeitigen Lords, strebte danach die Herrschaft über ein eigenes Reich zu erlangen. Er gab sich nicht mit dem kleinen Fürstentum zufrieden, was ihm seine Mutter vererbte. Vor allem da Tarek  
ebenfalls seine Rechte daran gelten machen könnte, trotz das dieser nur als Bastard geboren wurde. Aus einigen Erzählungen seines Großvaters hörte Ipek von der Verwandtschaft zu Lord Sesshomaru. In ihm reifte ein Entschluss und somit weihte er seinen ca 60 Jahre älteren Bastardbruder ein. Tarek willigte scheinbar ein, dennoch verfolgte er die ganze Zeit über eigene Pläne. Bis jetzt wusste er nicht, wie er seine Ideen umsetzen konnte. Doch der Hanyou lieferte ihm gerade den Schlüssel. Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über Tareks Züge, sodass einer der Dämonen fragte:" Was habt ihr vor Herr?"  
Der Hundedämon schaute die Krieger an, zwei ihm loyal ergebene Weggefährten. Bastarde wie er.  
" Ihr beide werdet schweigen!", befahl er mit grimmiger Stimme zu den beiden Soldaten. " Ipek darf nicht erfahren wie stark der Hanyou vermutlich ist."  
Jetzt sprach der zweite Krieger. Dessen Haare waren wesentlich heller, bräunlicher und seine Augen in der gleichen Farbe." Wollt ihr uns nicht endlich in eure Pläne einweihen. Wie sollen wir wissen, was ihr als Nächstes tut."  
" Ipeks Idee das westliche Reich zu erobern scheiterte bis jetzt an jedem seiner Pläne.", begann Tarek. "Soll er doch dieses mickrige Stück Land bekommen. Meine Ziele sind höher. Meiner Überzeugung nach ist Ipek zu schwach um gegen Lord Sesshomaru  
bestehen zu können. Ihr habt Inuyasha gerade als Mensch kämpfen gesehen. Dessen Fähigkeiten als Hanyou sind sicherlich noch beachtlicher. Deshalb kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das Ipek gegen die Herren des Westens bestehen könnte. Ich bin sicher er wird  
jämmerlich zugrunde gehen. Doch Ipeks Tod öffnet mir den Weg nach Sibirien."  
" Vergesst ihr da nicht eine Kleinigkeit Herr.", warf nun der erste Soldat ein.  
" Lord Akimo und seinen Vater den Taisho.", spuckte Tarek mit Verachtung aus. " Meinen älteren Halbbruder und den Gefährten meiner verstorbenen Mutter werde ich nie vergessen. Okami wird kein Problem sein. Seine Vorliebe für Konkubinen wird ihn  
sicherlich bald umbringen. Ein Messer oder spezielles Gift. Es ist nicht schwer ein weibliches Wesen gefügig zu machen, das diesen Plan umsetzt. Akimo ist da schon eher ein Problem. Doch, wenn er erfährt, wer seinen jüngeren Bruder auf dem Gewissen hat...",  
weiter sprach Tarek nicht. Die beiden Hundedämonen und der Drache verstanden ihn auch so. Zum Glück hatte Ipek vor einiger Zeit bereits das Problem mit Jakiro aus dem Weg geräumt. Okamis jüngster Sohn, ein Hanyou starb als Mensch im Kampf durch Ipeks Hanyoukrieger. Das einzige Risiko war jetzt nur noch Sesshomarus menschliche Gefährtin und ihr schwacher Sohn. Ein Baby konnte man leicht aus dem Weg schaffen. Diese Frau, Reika hieß sie wohl, dafür gab es für Tarek nur eine Lösung. Wenn der Tiger so viel Interesse an ihr hatte, sollte er sie auch bekommen. Yagos Vorliebe und die seines Clans für Menschenfleisch war allgemein bekannt. Deshalb gab es in den letzten Jahrtausenden mit den Tigern ständig Krieg.

Tareks Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Drachenkrieger zu ihm trat und sich niederkniete:" Würdet ihr meine Dienste annehmen Herr.", fragte dieser.  
Eine Weile musterte der Hundedämon ihn. Seine Klaue lag am Griff seines Schwertes. Eigentlich hatte er die Absicht den Drachen Samir zutöten, damit dieser nichts ausplauderte. Dessen Hilfe war willkommen aber konnte man ihm zu trauen?  
Samir ahnte, was in dem Dämon vor sich ging. Deshalb fügte er hinzu:" Ich kann euch zwar nicht ein ganzes Heer von Drachen zur Verfügung stellen. Doch meine Hilfe sei euch gewiss. Im Norden finde ich weitere Verbündete."  
" Dann verrate mir deine Gründe.", forderte der sibirische Dämon den Drachen auf.  
" Ich bin ein Bastard, wie ihr ohne Aussicht auf Land oder eine höhergestellte Dachenkriegerin. Als Gegenleistung für meine Hilfe und meine Treue verlange ich nur eins. Faina."  
" Die menschliche Prinzessin.", entfuhr es Tarek überrascht.  
" Menschlich ist nicht ganz korrekt. Sie ist eher ein Kind der Drachen. Einer ihrer Vorfahren war nicht nur ein Magie begabter Drache, sondern auch vom königlichen Blut. Aus einer Verbindung mit ihr geht sicherlich ein Drachenkrieger hervor."  
" Deine Dienste nehme ich an. Doch solltest du Verrat planen, wird meine Rache fürchterlich sein. Du bist mir nicht gewachsen.", warnte der Hundedämon mit einer eiskalten Stimme. Danach befahl er:" Kommt, wir beide brechen mit dem Hanyou zur Höhle auf, während die Krieger zu Fuß folgen.  
Kurz danach verwandelte sich Samir, Tarek legte den gefesselten Hanyou auf den Rücken des Drachen und sprang dann selbst dort hinauf. Nur wenig später erhob sich der rötlich braune Drache elegant in die Lüfte.  
Keiner von ihnen bekam mit, dass nur wenige Augenblicke ein anderes Wesen aus den Schatten heraustrat, sich ebenfalls verwandelte und noch vor ihnen nach Süden flog. Die dunkle Nacht schluckte seine Erscheinung, wofür Nimrod dankbar sein konnte.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit südlich in der Nähe einer Höhle stand ein großer schlanker Krieger vor dem Eingang und sah in die Ferne. Gelegentlich ließ er auch seinen Blick in den Himmel schweifen. Ein einzelner Punkt, der schnell näher kam, weckte seine  
Aufmerksamkeit. Nur wenig später landete ein ihm ähnliches Wesen und verwandelte sich in eine menschliche Gestalt. Ein heimlicher Beobachter vermutet sicherlich das es sich um Vater und Tochter handelte. Tatsächlich war dem so. Während der männliche  
Drachenkrieger, rötlich braune Haare hatte, waren die seiner Tochter westlich heller eher ins rotblond. Beide jedoch hatten die gleichen türkisfarbenen Augen.  
Wenn Kyan, der Herr der Drachen überrascht war seine Tochter zu sehen, zeigt er es nicht. Doch Myra erklärte sofort ihre Anwesenheit und übergab das Schreiben der Königin. Obwohl es Nacht war, las Kyan den Brief. Der Inhalt gefiel ihm nicht besonders,  
doch der Befehl am Schluss erleichterte ihn. In Gedanken flüsterte Kyan:' Endlich'  
Dann sah er die junge Kriegerin, eigentlich noch ein halbes Kind an. Der Vater ihn ihm war stolz auf sie. Er sah auch die Notwenigkeit ein, dass Nimrod unverzüglich in den Norden gereist war. Das Schloss des Tigers Lord Yago war nur ihm bekannt. Es lag versteckt in einem größeren Tal, zusätzlich von Bannkreisen geschützt.  
" Berichte!", förderte der Gemahl der Drachenkönigin seine Tochter auf. Jetzt wollte er jede Einzelheit wissen. Besonders weshalb Yago die für ihn so gefährliche Reise angetreten war.  
Kaum hatte Myra ihren Bericht begonnen, landete Nimrod neben den beiden. Er unterbrach seine Cousine jedoch nicht. Sobald sie geendet hatte, wandte sich Kyan an seinen Neffen.

Dieser kniete sich sofort nieder.  
"Vergebt mir Herr!", diese Worte waren ein kaum hörbares Flüstern.  
"Erhebe dich Nimrod.", bat sein Onkel.  
Der Drache blieb weiterhin knien.  
Kyan ging zu ihm und packte seine Schultern. Widerstandslos ließ sich Nimrod hochziehen, dennoch konnte er seinen Herren nicht ins Auge blicken.  
" Was gibt es zu verzeihen.", fragte der Gefährte der Drachenkönigin sanft.  
Der feuerrote Drache gab dann leise an:" Auf meinem Flug entdeckte ich Prinz Tarek. Es ist ihm wohl gelungen den Hanyou festzusetzen. Da nur Prinz Samir bei ihm war, wollte ich meine Hilfe anbieten. So landete ich. Wie ihr wisst, kann ich mich in den Schatten vollkommen verbergen, dabei hörte ich ein Gespräch. Tarek plant seinen Bruder Ipek zu hintergehen. Doch das ist nicht alles. Samir will mit Prinzessin Faina den Bund eingehen oder sie einfach schwängern."  
" Deine Verlobte?", fragte der Onkel überracht. Sein jüngerer Bruder zeigte nie auch nur Interesse an der Menschenfrau.  
Da Nimrod nickte, berichtete Kyan nach einer Weile von seinen eigenen Ansichten." Tarek habe ich nie getraut. Doch Ipek wird nicht auf uns hören. Nachdem was ich gerade von meiner Tochter höre, spielt das auch keine Rolle mehr. Sollte Samir den Befehl unserer Königin zuwiderhandeln, muss er die Konsequenzen tragen."  
" Vielleicht sollten wir Lord Sesshomaru benachrichtigen.", schlug Nimrod vor.  
Lord Yago war sicherlich immer noch mehr als einen Tag vom westlichen Schloss entfernt. Er kam langsamer vorwärts als ein Drache, ganz besonders da seine Gefährtin und ihre Zwillingstöchter in seiner Begleitung reisten.  
" Die Aufgabe wirst du übernehmen. Sobald ich dir den Befehl gebe, wirst du ihn unverzüglich ausführen. Um meinen Bruder kümmere ich mich selbst. Vielleicht könnte ich ihm einen Verrat gegen mich verzeihen abe niemals gegen unsere edle Königin.", bestimmte der Herr.  
Entschlossen wandte sich der rotbraune Drache ab. In der Ferne sah man nun einen rötlich braunen Drachen herbeikommen. Es konnte sich nur um Samir handeln der Tarek und den gefangenen Inuyasha brachte.  
So sah sich der Herr zu seinen beiden treuen Familienmitgliedern um:" Vorerst werdet ihr schweigen! Lasst euch nichts anmerken!", befahl er leise. Kyan war sich sicher das Beide seine Anweisungen befolgten.  
Myra und Nimrod gingen den Felsen hinab um das weitere Geschehen beide der Höhle zu beobachten.

...tbc...

4. Kapitel - Alte Gefälligkeiten

Lord Yagos reise. Er trifft seine persönlichen Dämonen de Vergangenheit. Freunde sowie Feinde. Vor seiner Abreise findet der Tiger zusammen mit seiner Fürstin in den gemächer einer verstorbenen Hofdame ein Dokument.


	4. Alte Gefälligkeiten

Zur besseren Verständlichkeit kann man die Geschichte Lord Yagos Söhne gelesen haben. Ist aber kein muss, da Kleinigkeiten auch in der Geschichte vorkommen.  
.de/s/505cf4180000083506608ca0/2  
Spätestens jetzt werden einige meiner Leser auch wissen, welche Hunde mir als Inspiration dienten. Der Siberian Husky. ( Ich mag die Hunde einfach)  
Ich hoffe ich kläre nun einige Dinge auf und es ist nicht mehr ganz so verwirrend.

Kira - Herrin  
Pravitel Sobak (russisch heißt übersetzt wörtlich) Herrscher der Hunde.

4. Kapitel - Alte Gefälligkeiten

Etwa ein Jahr vor Inuyasha Entführung, kurz nach dem Ende der Sitzung des Dämonenrates im westlichen Schloss.

Lord Yago verabschiedete sich von seinem älteren Sohn Faruk, der vorübergehend im Westen bleiben würde, und brach dann mit dem Tiger Damien auf. Der Lord der nördlichen Länder gewann deutlich den Eindruck das dieses gelbweiß, schwarz Gestreiftes Etwas nur widerwillig die Reise antrat. Vermutlich hatte Damien einen Narren an Lady Reika gefressen. Vielleicht sah er in dem Menschen einen Mutterersatz.  
Einige Zeit später als sie das erste Mal rasteten, der Tiger zufrieden schnurrend an seiner Seite lag, begann Yago nachzugrübeln. Er kannte Sesshomarus Vater gut, achtete ihn. Kaum jemand verstand damals vor 200 Jahren den Herrn der Hunde, weshalb sich dieser mit einem Menschen einließ. Das sein Sohn ihm nacheifern könnte erwartete ebenso niemand. Doch vermutlich gab es Gründe dafür. Menschen zu studieren?  
Yago schnaubte abfällig. Sicherlich war das nicht der einzige Grund. Das konnte man auch auf andere Weise tun. Deshalb beobachtete Yago den Lord der westlichen Länder genau. Er wollte herausfinden wie Sesshomaru zu der jungen Frau stand und ob er es wert war der nächste Taisho zu werden. Schwächte es den Lord, war er abgelenkt? Offenbar war das nicht der Fall. Ganz im Gegenteil er schien reifer geworden zu sein, den zukünftigen Anforderungen eines Taichos gewachsen. Trotz seiner Wandlung hatte er nicht einmal seinen Stolz eingebüßt.

Der Tigeryoukai seufzte leise. Im Stillen fragte er sich was wohl aus der Fürstin werden würde, wenn sein Verdacht richtig war und sie tatsächlich ein Kind erwartete. Als Damien sich weigerte den Menschen freizugeben, Yago einschritt und Reika hochhub,  
spürte er eine schwache dämonische Energie bei ihr. Eine Energie, die nichts mit dem Blutzauber auf ihrer Schulter zutun hatte. Wegen dem Kind schwieg er. Sehr zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung würde er den Tod der Fürstin nur wegen dieser Schwangerschaft  
bedauerlich finden. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlecht einen Hanyou aufwachsen zusehen, dessen Entwicklung zu beobachten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Lord der westlichen Länder ähnliche Beweggründe hatte. Dachte der Tiger jedoch an seine  
Beobachtungen und bewahrheitet sich sein Verdacht, würde die menschliche Fürstin bei seinem nächsten Besuch im Westen nicht nur am Leben sein, sondern ihr Kind in den Armen halten.  
Etwas schmunzelte der Tiger nun. Immerhin warnte er den Fürsten, wenn auch nur versteckt. Den Blick, dem ihm Lord Sesshomaru danach zugeworfen hatte, zeigte ihm deutlich, dass dieser die Botschaft verstand.

Während Yago Damien leicht streichelte wanderten seine Gedanken erneut zu Lady Reika. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung war er von ihr beeindruckt. Tief in ihrem Innern schlotterte die Menschenfrau vor Angst. Weil sie es aber nicht zeigte, ihn den Lord der nördlichen Länder respektvoll behandelte, stieg sie in seiner Achtung. Zwar fand er Reikas Verhalten im Schloss etwas befremdlich, unaufgefordert sprach sie bei der Besprechung mit Lord Keshan. Jetzt vor wenigen Tagen fiel ihm etwas auf. Bevor die Fürstin ihren Mund öffnete, schaute sie zuerst ihren Gemahl an. Vermutlich gab er durch heimliche Gesten seine Erlaubnis.  
Yago stellte schon öfters fest wie schweigsam Lord Sesshomaru sein konnte, sich eher beobachtend verhielt. Solange Reika in seinem Sinn handelte war es ihm wohl recht, wenn die Frau sprach. Trotz das sie ein Mensch war, hatte sie nun die höchste weibliche Stellung im westlichen Reich inne. Der Tiger vermutete entgegen seiner ersten Annahme, dass Reika genau wusste wo ihr Platz war. An der Seite ihres Fürsten.  
Unwillkürlich dachte Yago an seine eigene Gefährtin, Fürstin Dhaya. Den Rat seiner Tigerin schätzte er sehr. Deshalb stimmte es ihn traurig, dass er bis heute ihren größten Wunsch nicht erfüllen konnte. Wenn er doch nur einen Weg finden würde, seinen  
zweitgeborenen Sohn legal anzuerkennen, ohne dabei seinen eigenen Stolz aufgeben zu müssen.

Dann wurde Damien langsam wach, stupste ihn an, um zu zeigen, wie hungrig er jetzt war. Yago lachte leise und gab dem Tiger einige Fleischbrocken, bevor sie weiterzogen. Noch immer verstand er, nicht weshalb die menschliche Fürstin damals nur den Tiger aus dem Zoo befreite und ihn mitnahm. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Damien noch so klein gewesen war, eigentlich hilflos. Eher in einem Alter, wo dieser dringend Muttermilch brauchte. Ob da die Mutter in der Menschenfrau so handelte? Vielleicht hätte Yago die junge Fürstin danach fragen sollen. Im Moment grübelte er ob ihm Reika ihre Beweggründe erklären würde.  
In diesem Zusammenhang kam ihm auch dieser Händler in den Sinn. Es juckte ihn oft die Stadt Hiraizumi dem Erboden gleichzumachen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Sein Versprechen würde er halten.

Einige Tage darauf traf Yago in seinem eigenen Schloss ein. Freudig begrüßten ihn seine Gefährtin und die beiden Zwillingstöchter. Danach umschwärmten seine Berater den Lord. So das er sich diesen lästigen Aufgaben widmete bis dann einige Zeit später ein  
Diener zu ihm kam, sich niederkniete und fragte:" Vergebt Herr! Wir wurden von euch beauftragt die Gemächer der verstorbenen Hofdame Scena zu räumen, die ihr vor 450 Jahren versiegelt habt. Doch Kazimir weigert sich ..."  
Der Fürst der nördlichen Länder sprang auf und donnerte los:" Prinz Kazimir."  
" Herr..", stotterte der Diener dumpf. Seine Stirn lag auf dem Boden und gerade versuchte er sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Er musste nicht hochsehen, um zu wissen, dass der Lord genau vor ihm stand. Eine Bewegung mit dessen Pranke genügte und das  
Leben des Dieners war verwirkt. Da sprach Yago weiter. Immer noch laut, wobei seine dämonische Energie auf alle Lebewesen im Raum bedrückend wirkte." Kazimir ist ein Prinz. Ihr habt ihm Respekt entgegenzubringen, auch wenn er nur ein Bastard ist."  
Jeder im Saal war erschrocken über den Ausbruch. Die Zwillinge schmiegten sich ängstlich an ihre Mutter. Dhaya sagte leise:" Geliebter."  
Allein die Stimme seiner Fürstin zu hören besänftige Yago. Da sah er die Angst in den Augen seiner beiden Töchter und unterdrückte seine Energie. Danach ging er zu seiner Familie und beschloss:" Meine Fürstin wird mit mir den Raum durchsuchen. Falls wir für meinen Sohn relevante Dinge finden, werde ich sie ihm aushändigen. Er muss dieses Gemach nicht betreten. Sie hat ihn zwar geboren, doch sie war nicht seine Mutter."  
Zuletzt blickte der Lord zu Kazimir. Nichts deutete auf dessen Gefühle hin, sein Ausdruck war emotionslos. Für einen Moment jedoch nickte er seinem Vater dankbar zu.

Sobald die Zwillinge bei ihrem Kindermädchen waren, traf sich Dhaya mit ihrem Gemahl in den Gemächern. Alles was der Hofdame Scena gehörte sahen sie durch. Man hatte auf Befehl von Lord Yago nichts weggeworfen in der Hoffnung das Kazimir Interesse  
an dem Besitz seiner leiblichen Mutter zeigte.  
Kleidung, persönliche Gegenstände, einige Kräuterbücher. Eines davon war noch aufgeschlagen. Vermutlich war es das Rezept was seinem Sohn Kazimir beinahe das Leben kostete. Dhaya hörte das leichte Grollen aus der Kehle ihres Gemahls und nahm ihm das Buch weg. Als Nächstes fanden sie ein Tagebuch. Den Eintragungen zufolge musste Scena wirklich in ihren Fürsten verliebt gewesen sein. Es war weniger der Stand einer Fürstin, der sie interessierte. Offenbar wollte sie nur Lord Yagos Gemahlin werden.  
Wenn man den Eintragungen in dem Tagebuch glauben konnte, war sie verzweifelt genug um jedes erdenklich Mittel einzusetzen, was sie ja auch tat. Offenbar war sie besessen von ihrer Liebe und handelte fast schon ihm Wahn. Im Endeffekt konnte man sie nur bedauern.

Yago lass noch immer in dem Tagebuch, als neben ihm seine Fürstin plötzlich eines der Dokumente sehr interessant fand. Sie knurrte plötzlich los, sodass der Tiger zu ihr hinsah. Gleich darauf ohrfeigte Dhaya ihren Gemahl. Die Erklärung für ihre stürmische Reaktion lieferte sie auch schon im Anschluss daran.  
" Du verdammter Bastard, du hast mich die ganze Zeit belogen.", fauchte die Tigerin und drückte ihm das Dokument in die Hand.  
Überrascht las er. Dieses Schreiben trug seine Unterschrift und war auf den Tag datiert an dem er Kazimir gezeugt hatte. Jetzt verstand er auch ihren Unmut.  
Yago fing die Hand seiner Gemahlin ab, bevor sie erneut zuschlagen konnte. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sagte dann:" Meine Vergesslichkeit ist zwar allgemein bekannt, doch ich schwöre dir, so eine wichtige Sache würde ich ganz sicher nicht vergessen. Das  
hier ist zwar meine Unterschrift aber ich sehe dieses Dokument ebenfalls zum ersten Mal. Wenn ich davon gewusst hätte, glaubst du ich hätte dann Kazimir wie einen Bastard behandelt?"  
" Nein, hättest du nicht." stimmte Dhaya zu. Sie strich dem Tiger sanft über das Gesicht und murmelte:" Entschuldige das ich.."  
Diesmal ließ Yago seine Fürstin nicht ausreden, sondern zog sie einfach in seine Arme um sie zärtlich zu küssen. Dann nahm er das Dokument erneut in die Hand. Laut äußerte er seinen Verdacht. " Das hier ist eine Fälschung. Erinnerst du dich an die Papiere, die einer meiner Berater mir noch an dem Abend vorlegte. Aufgrund meiner langen Reise blieb einiges liegen."  
Wie konnte sie diese schweren Stunden vergessen. Dhaya blieb fast das Herz stehen nachdem Inu no Taisho ihren schwer verletzten Gemahl ins Schloss brachte. Danach verführte die Hofdame noch den bewusstlosen Tiger. Deshalb war die Fürstin so sehr dagegen weil sich Yago noch am selben Abend den Belangen des Reiches widmen wollte.  
" Wirst du den Berater jetzt zur Verantwortung ziehen? Immerhin kommt das einen Verrat gleich. Wer weiß schon, wie oft er dich hintergangen hat.", fragte Dhaya.

Nachdenklich schweifte Yagos Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Büßen musste der Youkai, doch dieses Dokument ermöglichte es ihm endlich seinen Sohn Kazimir offiziell anzuerkennen. So wandte er sich seiner Fürstin wieder zu und erklärte sein Vorhaben:" Dem Berater sagen wir kein Wort davon. Verstehst du den nicht was es bedeutet? Wenn ich das Dokument legalisiere, dann auch meinen Sohn. Gebe ich es als Fälschung aus, sind deine ganzen Hoffnungen dahin. In meinen Augen wird Scena immer eine Verräterin bleiben. Sie hat sich Dinge angemaßt, die ich nur dir gönne."  
Diesmal war es an der Tigerin nachdenklich zu sein. Ihr Gemahl hatte vollkommen recht. Es freute sie das Kazimir endlich seine Rechte bekam. Deshalb band sie Yago auch nicht auf die Nase, dass er sich praktisch selbst widersprochen hatte. Nein der Lord würde es niemals zugeben aber er war Scena in vielerlei Hinsicht dankbar. Kazimirs Geburt zu legalisieren, indem sie ein Dokument aufsetzte, das Scena als offizielle Nebenfrau des Fürsten auswies, war einfallsreich. Somit erkannte Yago auch jedes Kind, an was er nach diesem Tag mit ihr gezeugt hätte. Die Hofdame war vielleicht halb wahnsinnig in ihrem Begehren aber auch durchtrieben.  
Die Stimme ihres Gefährten riss sie aus den Gedanken:" Kommst du damit klar, wenn wir dieses Schreiben veröffentlichen."  
Die Fürstin schmiegte sich in die Arme ihres Gemahls und bestätigt:" Kein Sorge Geliebter. Wir beide kennen doch die Wahrheit. Außerdem weisst du was ich alles für meine Kinder in Kauf nehmen würde, nur damit sie glücklich sind."  
Eine Weile genossen sie die Zärtlichkeiten des jeweiligen Anderen, bis dann Dhaya noch eine Frage stellte:" Wie willst du es eigentlich bewerkstelligen? Zeigst du das Schreiben deinen Beratern?"  
Spitzbübig lächelte Yago jetzt:" Nein, nicht wir werden das Dokument finden. Die gesamten Papiere geben wir einem der Sekretäre zur Durchsicht."  
Jetzt lächelte auch Dhaya." Das ist die beste Lösung. Dieser neugierige Hasendämon schwebt dir vor. Er wird diese Neuigkeit im Schloss verbreiten, da Gerüchte bekanntlich schnell die Runde machen."  
" Genau ihn habe ich im Sinn. Doch wir sollten Kazimir zu seinem Bruder schicken, da ich beide in Sicherheit wissen möchte."  
Im gleichen Moment klopfte es draußen an der Tür. Eigentlich hatte Yago gerade andere Pläne mit seiner Gemahlin, deshalb fauchte er etwas unfreundlich den Diener an. " Wenn es nicht wichtig ist. Nun sag schon, weshalb störst du mich!"  
Der Diener schluckte kurz:" Ein Drache wünscht euch zu sprechen Herr."

Daraufhin runzelte der Fürst der nördlichen Länder die Stirn, sprang auf und ging aus dem Gemach. Vorher jedoch raffte er die ganzen Papiere zusammen. Bevor er den Drachen im großen Saal empfing, schaffte er die Unterlagen erst noch zu dem Hasendämon. Der Youkai folgte dem Befehl seines Herrn unverzüglich und sah sich die Dokumente durch. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er diese Erklärung des Fürsten fand. Wie vorher gesehen, war er so angetan von den Worten auf dem Papier, das es nur wenige Augenblicke dauerte, bis der unmittelbar neben ihm sitzende Schreiber davon wusste. Jeder, mit dem der Hase an diesem Tag zutun hatte, erfuhr ebenfalls davon.

Mit düsterer Mine betrat der Lord dann den grossen Saal. Sobald er aber den Besucher erkannte hellte diese sich auf.  
" Nimrod, es ist mir stets eine Ehre ein Familienmitglied der edlen Kira in meinem Schloss begrüssen zu dürfen.", begann der Herr der Tiger." Bring ihr Grüße eurer verehrten Tante, ist sie bei guter Gesundheit."  
Der Drache mit dem feuerroten Haar und den smaragd grünen Augen verbeugte sich leicht. Mit einem Lächeln entgegnete er:" Das letzte Mal als ich unsere edle König sah, ging ihr es gut. Es ist jedoch nicht ihr Auftrag der mich her führt. Zur Zeit nimmt Lord Ipek meine Dienste als Übermittler in Anspruch."  
" Ipek? Der Name ist mir völlig Unbekannt.", begann der Tigerdämon. Ein Verdacht schlich sich in seine Gedanken. Handelte es sich dabei um diesen Feind. Deshalb wollte er noch wissen:" Ist er eine Hundedämon aus dem Norden?"  
Nimrod bestätigte es ihm:" Nicht nur aus dem Norden. Sondern aus den sibirischen Landen.". Damit übergab der Drache das silberne Plättchen, Ipeks Siegel.  
Gerade noch so konnte Yago ein Knurren verkneifen. Er sah sich im Saal um und schlug dann vor:" Lasst uns diese ganze Sache diskreter besprechen."

So waren sie dann nur zu dritt im Arbeitszimmer des Lords der nördlichen Länder. Sehr zum Missmut seines Generals wollte Yago nur seine Fürstin dabei haben. Dhaya ließ sich neben ihrem Gemahl nieder, blieb aber schweigsam.  
Yago wandte sich nun erneut an den Drachen:" Kommen wir zu eurem Auftrag. Dieser Ipek ist der Feind, den wir bis jetzt vergebens suchten?"  
Nimrod ging jedoch nicht darauf ein, sondern erklärte:" Bevor ich über meinen Auftrag spreche. Mein Herr gab mir die Anweisung euch gegenüber offen zu sein. Wir Drachen sympathisieren nicht mit Ipek. Dennoch dienen wir ihm. Wir können nicht anders handeln, solange es keinen Befehl unserer edlen Königin gibt. Bis vor Kurzem kannten wir die Absichten des Hundedämons nicht."  
" Wenn ihr darüber sprechen dürft, dann weiht mich ein.", forderte Yago den Krieger auf.  
Nimrod überlegt nicht lange. Fürst Ipek hatte ihn selbst autorisiert, da er den Tiger als Verbündeten gewinnen wollte. So erzählte der Drache:" sicherlich erinnerte ihr euch noch an den Namenlosen, der durch seinen Bund zum Lord des sibirischen Hundeclans  
geworden ist. Ipek ist sein Enkel, Lord Akimos jüngerer Bruder. Offensichtlich gibt es ein verwandtschaftliches Verhältnis zum westlichen Reich, dem nun Lord Sesshomaru vorsteht. Genaueres wissen wir leider nicht, nur das Ipek sein Erbe einfordern will oder  
Lord Sesshomaru und den Erbprinzen Inuyasha im Zweikampf zu besiegen gedenkt."  
" Und ihr glaubt, dass der Rat damit einverstanden ist?", fragte Yago neugierig. Kurz dachte er an Naoki. Vermutlich hatten diese Feinde keine Ahnung, wer der General in Wirklichkeit war. Vielleicht konnte dieses Detail eine kleine Trumpfkarte sein.  
Auf die Frage des Tigers gab es auch eine Antwort. Offenbar war Ipek sehr gut informiert.  
" Es gibt ein Gesetz Lord Yago, verabschiedet von genau diesem Dämonenrat. Sollte es keine legalen männlichen Nachkommen geben, kann auch ein entfernter Verwandter erben, solange er seine Herkunft nachweisen kann."  
Dies war zwar recht besorgniserregend. Dennoch lächelte Yago innerlich. Sein Ansinnen würde Ipek nie durchbringen, weil es immer noch einen Erben gab. Vielleicht sogar bald zwei, wenn sein Verdacht sich erhärtete. Das würde die Zeit zeigen. Um Lord Sesshomaru schlagen zukönnen musste dieser Ipek was drauf haben. Doch jetzt, wo er wusste, wessen Bruder er war, hatte der Tiger weniger bedenken. Soviel er wusste, konnte Akimos jüngerer Bruder noch nicht einmal ein Daiyoukai sein. Vorerst gab es aber noch eine Sache zu klären. Was dieser Hundedämon nun speziell von ihm forderte. Deshalb fragte er nun:" Was genau will Ipek nun von mir?"  
" Ein Bündnis. Ihm ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr Lord Sesshomaru als neuen Taisho ablehnt."

Diesmal runzelte der Tigerdämon die Stirn. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Lange sah er hinaus in den Garten. Sein Verdacht das dieser Panther spionierte erhärtete sich jetzt. Nun verstand Yago auch, weshalb der Norden verschont wurde. Dachte Ipek etwa aus Dankbarkeit würde er sich dem Hund anschließen. Niemals.  
Entschlossen drehte sich der Tigerdämon um und teilte es dem Drachen mit:" Richte diesem Ipek aus. Der Norden wird sich nicht in die Belange des westlichen Reiches einmischen. Wenn er Händel mit den Hunden hat, soll er mutig genug sein, dies persönlich  
auszutragen und nicht auf den Rücken Unschuldiger."  
" Das werde ich Lord Yago. Meinen Herrn wird eure Entscheidung erfreuen. Er war sich sicher das sie so ausfällt. Lord Ipek dagegen wird nicht gerade begeistert sein. Dennoch wird er seine Pläne nicht ändern."  
" Eine Kleinigkeit gibt es dann noch. Lord Sesshomarus Gemahlin. Ihr wird kein Haar gekrümmt. Sie gehört mir. Falls doch, glaubt mir Ipek will mich nicht zu seinem Feind haben."  
Bei diesen Worten sah Dhaya ihren Gemahl an. Sie fragte sich gerade weshalb Yago so viel Interesse an einem Menschen zeigte. Doch dieser achtete nicht auf den Blick. Sondern sprach weiter, nachdem Nimrod ihm versprach, seine Worte wörtlich auszurichten.  
" Habt ihr eurer Königin nicht von den ganzen Umständen erzählt?"  
" Von den neuesten Entwicklungen nicht. Wir waren seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr auf dem Festland.", teilte Nimrod mit. Der Grund war in dem Befehl ihrer Königin begründet, sehr zum Unmut seines Herrn Kyan. Jeder der Drachen sollte Ipek als Boten dienen, deshalb duften sie nur in seinem Auftrag eine Reise unternehmen. Weshalb ihre Königin die edle Kira überhaupt so ein Bündnis einging, verstand kaum einer der Drachen. Niemand wusste das Ipek auf die Einlösung einer alten Schuld beharrte.

Währenddessen hatte Yago weitere Überlegungen angestellt und eine Entscheidung getroffen. Kira, die Königin der Drachen war mit ihm befreundet. Vielleicht konnte der Tiger nichts gegen Ipek unternehmen, doch an dem Bündnis mit den Drachen würde er  
erst einmal rütteln. Im Stillen hoffte er das Kira schon allein wegen der Freundschaft mit ihm, ihre Hilfe für Ipek einstellte. Außerdem lag es in seinem Interesse, dass Dhaya und die Zwillinge an einem sicheren Ort unterkommen. Zumindest, bis diese Streitigkeiten mit dem sibirischen Lord vorbei wären. Außerdem wollte Yago noch etwas anderes tun. Sein Ziel war der Norden Sibiriens. Denn nun wusste er, weshalb ihm das Zeichen immer bekannt vorkam. Ipeks Mutter war die Tochter des kleinen Fürstens, mit dem er früher ständig in Händel lag. Dessen Reich benutzte es als Siegel. Einige direkte Nachkommen hatten dieses Zeichen ebenso auf ihrem Körper als Mal an der Schulter oder auf der Stirn. So ähnlich wie Lord Sesshomaru die Mondsichel. Diese Frage stellte Yago jetzt noch dem Drachen, der es auch bestätigte. Also war Ipek tatsächlich ein Nachfahre dieses Hundes, einem seiner alten Erzfeinde.

Nachdem der Lord der nördlichen Länder seinen Sohn Kazimir zusammen mit Damien in den Westen schickte, mit einem Brief für General Naoki, reiste er selbst mit seiner Familie ab. Mit Booten überquerten sie das Japanische Meer und reisten dann auf dem  
Festland zum großen Amurtal. Bei der Familie seiner Gefährtin blieben die Zwillinge im sicheren Schutz der Großeltern zurück. Noch lange bevor Yago und Dhaya die Grenze des Drachenreiches überquerten, stieß Nimrod zu ihnen. Seine Botschaft an Ipek wurde offenbar nicht gut aufgenommen, obwohl der sibirische Fürst sich nicht anmerken ließ. Wie der Drache berichtete, begab sich dieser ebenfalls aufs Festland, um etliche seiner Verbündeten aufzusuchen. Sein Ziel war es den endgültigen Schlag gegen die Herren des Westens zuführen. Sicherlich würde dessen Reise ein Jahr dauern, sodass Yago hoffte schneller zu sein.

Die Königin der Drachen war hocherfreut über den Besuch. Wie jedes Mal bewunderte Yago ihre zeitlose Schönheit, das fließende goldene Haar und diese herrlichen blauen Augen, die die Königin auszeichneten. Sie war der letzte goldene Drache, da ihre Art vor einigen Jahrhunderten als Kira selbst gerade erst aus dem Ei geschlüpft war ausgerottet wurde. Kyans Familie fand sie und zog sie auf. Dennoch gingen Kyan und Kira den Bund erst in späteren Jahren ein. Den Gesetzen der Drachen nach durfte nur ein Weiblicher herrschen. Immer wieder wurden nur Männliche geboren, sodass Kyan viele Brüder hatte, nicht nur eheliche, sondern auch Bastarde. Erst nach dem Tod seiner Eltern ging Kyan den Bund mit Kira ein und das Glück war ihnen bald hold. Mit Myra wurde eine Drachenprinzessin geboren, die irgendwann das Erbe antreten würde.

Sobald sie Lord Yagos Bericht vernahm, mit den Ergänzungen von Nimrod, sah man deutlich ihre Verärgerung über Ipeks Pläne. Sie befürwortete Yagos Vorhaben, den Hundeclan im Nordosten aufzusuchen. Normalweise wären die Hunde um diese Jahreszeit hierher nach Süden unterwegs um die südliche Residenz über den Winter zu bewohnen. Doch der zeitige Winter hielt sie entweder auf oder sie beschlossen den Norden nicht zu verlassen. Es kam auch kein Bote aus dem Norden. Deshalb begannen sie ihre Reise auf gut Glück.

Diesmal jedoch ließ Yago seine Gemahlin bei den Drachen zurück und trat die Reise in den Norden nur mit Nimrod an. Die Reise dauerte länger als geplant, da sie in eine grimmige Kälte gerieten, nur tagsüber reisen konnten und das auch nur während es genug Licht gab.  
Vermutlich war der frühe Wintereinbruch auch Schuld das der Hundeclan noch soweit im Norden residierte. Normalweise befanden sich die Normaden schon auf dem Zug in südlichere Gefilde. Dennoch besaß der Hundeclan drei festbewohnbare Siedlungen.

Einem Tiger sollte dieses Wetter eigentlich nichts anhaben können, doch Lord Yago war nicht darauf vorbereitet. Sein Leben in Japan hatte ihn verändert, sodass er wesentlich empfänglicher für die Kälte geworden war. Nimrod litt ebenfalls darunter. Immerhin war er ein Feuerdrache. Warmblüter wie er waren nicht geschaffen für die kalten Dauerfrost Regionen des Norden. Dennoch blieb der Drache an Lord Yagos Seite, ohne zu klagen. Gelegentlich setzte Nimrod den Feueratem in seiner wahren Gestalt ein. Doch nach jedem Verbrauch dauerte es lange und er benötigte bestimmte Nahrung, um seine Kräfte wieder zu regenerieren.

Eines Morgens nach einer stürmischen Nacht, verließen die beiden Reisenden die Höhle in der sie am Abend vorher Zuflucht fanden. Dann blieben sie überrascht stehen. Sie waren umstellt von Hunden. Einige in tierischer Gestalt, einige in der menschlichen.  
Was Yago jedoch noch mehr überraschte, die Anwesenheit von Lord Akimo, dem Herrn der Hunde. Jetzt trat dieser vor, musterte den Tiger mit seinen eisblauen Augen:" Als meine Späher berichteten, dass ihr auf dem Weg in den Norden seid, konnte ich es kaum glauben. Mit eigenen Augen musste ich mich deshalb überzeugen. Ihr habt euch ihm unterworfen und verstoßt mit eurer Anwesenheit in unserem Reich gegen den Befehl meines Vaters. Nennt mir nur einen Grund, weshalb ich euch nicht sofort eliminieren soll."  
Lord Yago musterte nun ebenso den Youkai. Ihre Begegnung lag schon einige Jahre zurück. Damals war dieser wesentlich jünger und weder ein Lord noch zum Daiyoukai aufgestiegen. Doch jetzt konnte man fast meinen man stand dem älteren Abbild von Lord Sesshomaru gegenüber. Akimo konnte genauso kalt und unnahbar wirken wie der Fürst des Westens. Dennoch waren Akimos Haare dunkler, eher schwarz, grau und mit Weiß durchsetzt. In seiner wahren Gestalt war er ein schwarz grau weißer Hund.  
Gekleidet war er in Lederkleidung mit dem Fell nach innen. Darüber eine Rüstung. An seiner Seite hing ein dämonisches Schwert, das sicher nicht zu verachten war. Akimos Schulterfelle hingen lang den Rücken herunter, wie es Yago auch von Naoki oder Inu no Taisho kannte. Der Einzige, der eines seiner Felle über die Schulter geschlungen trug, war Sesshomaru. Wohl deshalb, weil er sich von seinem Vater wenigsten in einem Punkt unterscheiden wollte.

Jetzt schloss der Tiger seine Musterung ab und konterte:" Das kenne ich zu genüge. Mich mit Hunden anzulegen ist inzwischen zu meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung geworden. Doch wollt ihr nicht wissen was euer Bruder Ipek so treibt? Tötet mich und ihr werdet es  
nie erfahren."  
Nachdenklich musterte der Daiyoukai, den Tiger. Dann schweifte sein Blick zu dem Drachen. Nimrod wäre nicht an seiner Seite wenn Yago in feindlichen Absichten käme.  
" Der einzige Grund, warum ihr noch lebt, Yago ist Prinz Nimrod. Das sagt mir ihr steht unter dem Schutz der Drachen."  
" Nur zum Teil. Nimrod begleitet mich freiwillig. Wir beide möchten Antworten zufinden.", entgegnete Yago nur. Selbst wenn der Drache nicht hier wäre, den Weg in das Reich der Hunde wäre er trotzdem gegangen.  
Ohne seine Augen von dem Drachen zuwenden, traf der Lord der nordsibirischen Länder eine Entscheidung:" Kommt mit zum Lager! Dort ist es warm und wir können reden. Dann kann mir hoffentlich jemand erklären weshalb Ipek meinen Halbbruder Jakiro  
tötete."  
Bei diesen Worten senkte Nimrod seinen Kopf:" Ihr habt die Botschaft erhalten?"  
" Das habe ich.", antwortet Akimo gefühllos. Mit keiner Regung zeigte der dunkelhaarige Hundedämon mit den eisblauen Augen, wie nahe ihm der Tod seines jüngeren Halbbruder ging. Trotz das dieser nur ein Hanyou war, menschliches Blut in seinen Adern floss, war Jakiro Teil der Familie. Keiner sollte am Anfang seines Lebens sterben. Sein jüngster Bruder war gerade einmal 200 Jahre alt geworden.  
Akimo gab leise Befehle und wandte sich dann nördlich. Etliche Zeit später erreichten die Hunde, der Drache und der Tiger ein kleines verstecktes Tal. Es war nicht nur windgeschützt, sondern hier herrschte nicht ganz so eine eisige Kälte wie draußen im offenen Land der Taiga. Zum Glück gaben die borealen Nadelwälder genügend Feuerholz her. Weiter im Norden in Richtung Tundra war das Ganze schon schwieriger.

" Wird euer Vater anwesend sein?", fragte der Tiger kurz bevor sie das Hauptgebäude, die Residenz des Hundeclans erreichten.  
Akimo antwortete ehrlich:" Mein Vater ist in der Festungsstadt im Norden. Er ließ mir eine Nachricht zukommen, dass sie genug Vorräte haben, um zu überwintern. Eine Reise in den Süden bei eisigen Bedingungen würde nur den Tod vieler Menschen nach sich  
ziehen."  
" Okami ist immer noch so freundlich zu den Menschen.", wollte daraufhin Yago wissen. Sehr zu Akimos Verwunderung lag darin keine Abscheu, es war eher eine Feststellung.  
Deshalb erwiderte der Lord:" Wir leben mit ihnen, unterstützen uns gegenseitig. Hier draußen in der Wildnis ist es oft lebenswichtig."  
Nachdenklich murmelte der Tiger nur:" Mmmh.", ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.  
Noch mehr Stoff zum Nachdenken für Akimo. Ihr letzte Begegnung war schon etliche Jahrhunderte her. Sollte sich der Tiger so sehr verändert haben. Zugern würde er wissen, was die Ursache war. .

Kaum betrat der Tiger das einstöckige Gebäude, knurrte er, als er die vielen Pelze sah, mit denen der Saal ausgestattet war.  
Akimo erklärte sofort:" Zwei Dinge, diese Pelze wurden menschlichen Pelzhändlern abgenommen, die widerrechtlich diese Tiere jagen. Wir dulden zwar Jagden zum Auswildern einiger Bestände. Doch seit die Menschen aus dem Süden wissen, welchen Wert diese Pelze haben, besonders auf Zobel und Hermelin sieht man es ab, nimmt es überhand. Ihr werdet jedoch kein einziges Tigerfell hier finden. Die letzten Jäger sind uns mit einem Tigerbaby und den Fellen übers Meer entkommen.  
" Da waren nicht zufällig japanische Händler dabei. Falls ja habt ihr meine Erlaubnis sie zu massakrieren. Der Tiger...", Yago unterbrach sich selbst.  
Während des Gesprächs schweifte der Blick des Tigerdämons durch den lang gezogenen Saal. An den Wänden hingen etliche Gemälde. Eines fiel ihm nun ins Auge. Yago sah sich das Bild des ehemaligen Herrschers der Hunde an. Der Namenlose, wie er sich selbst nannte, als er vor etwa mehr als 2000 Jahren nach Sibirien kam. Nur wenige kannten seinen wahren Namen. Kenji.

Dieser Fürst kam hierher nach Sibirien ein Wanderer ohne Wohnsitz. Bei einem Streit Schritt er unaufgefordert ein, beendete ihn ohne weiteres Blutvergiessen. Danach traf er die Fürstin des sibirischen Hundeclans. Es war wohl Liebe, als sie dann den Bund eingingen.  
Später gelang es diesem weißhaarigen Hundedämon mit den goldenen Augen große Territorien des Landes zu befrieden. Am Ende gründete er einen Rat, wie es ihn auch in Japan gab. Somit wurde Kenji zum sibirischen Pravitel Sobak, im Japanischen wäre diese Position gleichzusetzen mit dem Taisho.  
Yago führte zu diesem Zeitpunkt Krieg mit dem Hundeclan aus dem Lord Okamis Gefährtin, Akimos und Ipeks Mutter stammte. Der Auslöser war das Ständige verschwinden von Menschen, die man den Tigern anlastete. Doch Yagos Verdacht war ein anderer, deshalb benahm er sich stur und hartnäckig. Erst nachdem Kenji ihn in einem Zweikampf besiegte, räumte der Tiger mit einigen Clanmitgliedern das Feld und wanderte nach Süden aus. Irgendwie gefiel Lord Yago der nördliche Teil von Japan.  
Bei seinem letzten Besuch hier im Norden, als Yago sein altes Territorium zurückfordern wollte, das er als Erbe für die späteren Nachkommen seines Sohnes einplante, stieß er auf Okami, dem neuen Fürsten und gleichzeitig dem Herrscher der Hunde. Nach einem Zweikampf mit ihm gab Yago dann endgültig Sibirien auf. Inzwischen war Okamis Sohn, Akimo, Lord der sibirischen Lande geworden. Okami ging vor etwas über 200 Jahren nach dem Tod seiner ersten Gefährtin erneut den Bund ein. Diesmal wählte er eine menschliche Frau. Diese Entscheidung führte zu Aufständen. Deshalb trat Okami zurück und übergab seinem erstgeborenen Sohn das Erbe, der sich als überaus fähig erwies.

Als nun nach 2000 Jahren Lord Yago zum ersten Mal dieses Bildnis erblickte war es nicht der alte Groll, sondern eine Feststellung, die ihn bewegte.  
Jetzt fiel dem Lord der nördlichen Länder die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Freund General Naoki auf. Er nahm seinen Blick nicht von dem Porträt, während er leise fragte:" Eure Familie hat nicht zufällig Verwandtschaft in Japan."  
Akimo kam näher und schaute ebenso das Bild an. Seine Antwort überrascht Yago nicht mehr wirklich:" Im westlichen Reich. Kenji älterer Zwillingsbruder war der Erbe damals. Inzwischen ist dessen Enkel, mein Großcousin der Lord der westlichen Länder.  
Doch das wisst ihr sicher besser als ich."  
Der ähnliche Geruch. Das ging Yago als Erstes durch den Kopf. Dann entsprachen all diese Dinge der Wahrheit und der Westen war wirklich in Gefahr. Ganz besonders ein kleiner noch ungeborener Hanyou. Yago konnte ja nicht wissen, welche Ereignisse inzwischen in Japan vorgingen. Reikas Flucht um ihr Kind zu schützen und Ryotos Begegnung im Wald mit einem fremden Hundedämon. Dann noch Daikis Entscheidung. All die Dinge, die nur zufällig passierten und sich dennoch im Endeffekt als großer Glücksfall heraus stellen, sollten.

Jetzt äußerte der Tiger:" Ich habe Lord Ken'ichi nie kennengelernt. Allerdings war ich mit dessen Sohn Inu no Taisho befreundet und respektiere den derzeitigen Lord Sesshomaru."  
" Habt ihr nicht Lord Naoki vergessen, den derzeitigen Taisho von Japan. Er ist doch der jüngere Bruder Inu no Taishos oder nicht."  
Die Antwort ersparte sich Yago. Doch Akimo berichtete noch mehr. " Mein Vater Okami stand bis vor 100 Jahren in regen Briefwechsel mit ihm. Doch die verwandtschaftlichen Verhältnisse verschwieg er Naoki. Aus guten Gründen. "  
" Was ist mit eurem Bruder. Weiß er über die Abstammung seines Großvaters bescheid.", waren Yagos nächste Fragen.  
Nachdenklich ging Akimo im Saal umher. Nach einer Weile erklärte er:" Eigentlich schon. Wir alle haben unsere Großvater einen Schwur geleistet. Es war ihm immer wichtig das wir uns daran halten und niemals japanischen Boden betreten."  
" Hat euer Bruder ihn dann nicht jetzt gebrochen?", fragte Nimrod in die plötzlich Stille hinein. Bis jetzt hörte der Drache nur zu.  
" Mein Bruder ist, soviel ich bis jetzt wusste auf Reisen. Sein Ziel war es neue Länder kennenzulernen. Wissen zu sammeln. Aus diesem Grund bat ich auch die Drachenkönigin um ihre Hilfe. Die Drachen sollten Ipek bei allem unterstützen, dazu zählt aber nicht den Schwur zu brechen.", hier machte Akimo eine kurze Pause." Wartet hier!", bat er dann seine beiden Gäste.  
Er selbst ging in die Bibliothek und kam später mit einem Dokument wieder. Dass dieses Dokument hier in der versteckten Residenz untergebracht war, hatte einen guten Grund. Dieses Tal war am sichersten. Noch keiner der anderen Youakis hatte bis jetzt gewagt hier anzugreifen. Nun überreichte Akimo es dem Tiger. Dieser las mit immer größer werdenden Augen.

...tbc...

5. Kapitel - Bruderverrat Teil 2 - Entscheidungen

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann die Hintergründe. Dann erfährt der Leser was Naoki mit seiner Bemerkung: Bruderverrat meinte und der Leser wird dann den lieben Lord Ipek kennenlernen.


	5. Bruderverrat Teil 2 - Entscheidungen

Dieses Kapitel klärt noch einige Kleinigkeiten. Habe aber versucht, nur das Wichtigste zusammenzufassen. Yagos Besuch sollte eigentlich ausführlicher werden aber das Kapitel auch nicht allzu lang. Wird deshalb auch nicht sonderlich spannend rüber kommen. Hoffe nur auch nicht verwirrend. Ich finde es komisch aber dennoch wichtig.  
Im nächsten Kapi kommt dann Inuyasha zum Zug und es wird wieder etwas interessanter zugehen.

Wasilina - Ehefrau des Herrschers

5. Kapitel - Bruderverrat Teil 2 - Entscheidungen

Lord Yago schaffte es, gerade einmal die erste Seite zu lesen. Plötzlich entstand am Eingang hektische Betriebsamkeit. Ein Falkendämon kam herein und Lord Akimo ging ihm sofort entgegen. Der Späher berichtete hastig seinem Herrn. Einen Moment stand der Fürst der sibirischen Länder nachdenklich da, bevor er etliche Befehle gab. Erst danach trat er in Begleitung zweier anderer Hundedämonen wieder zu seinen Besuchern.  
" Ich fürchte Lord Yago, euer Aufenthalt wird sich in die Länge ziehen. Bei unserem Eintreffen im Tal schickte ich sofort einen Späher nach Norden, der mir gerade berichtete, dass die Pässe unpassierbar sind. Noch auf seinem Rückflug wurde er von einem heftigen Schneetreiben überrascht."  
Der Tiger sah sich um. Die Siedlung war nicht sehr groß und es gab weniger Hunde, als er zuerst angenommen hatte. Die meisten Bewohner waren Menschen oder vereinzelte Hanyous. Es war eher Neugierde als Abscheu, was er gerade empfand. Deshalb  
äußerte er nun:" Das Leben zwischen Hunden ist nichts Neues mehr für mich. Dennoch könnte die Gesellschaft angenehmer sein." , nach einer Pause und einen Blick auf den Drachen, änderte er seine letzte Aussage:" Ich korrigiere mich. Der einzige Lichtblick ist Prinz Nimrods Anwesenheit."  
Akimo entfuhr ein leises Lachen. Dann erklärte er:" Die Quartiere, die ich euch zugeteilt haben, liegen nebeneinander. Prinz Nimrod ist schon öfter hier Gast gewesen und deshalb darf er sich frei bewegen. Da jedoch nicht alle Hunde mit eurer Anwesenheit glücklich sind, werdet ihr zwei meiner besten Krieger als Bewachung erhalten."  
" Ihr könnt es ruhig direkt aussprechen. Sie haben die Anweisung bekommen mich aufzuhalten, sollte ich auch nur einem Menschen ein Haar krümmen. Keine Sorge, wenn ich Appetit auf Menschenfleisch habe, wird mich niemand daran hindern können.", knurrte der Tiger jetzt ungehalten. Es war weniger wegen der beiden Leibwächter sondern eher weil Lord Akimo so wenig Vertrauen hat.  
Dieser lächelte und stellte fest:" Ihr habt euch kein bisschen verändert Yago."  
" Oh doch ich habe mich verändert. Ihr würdet es nicht glauben, wenn ihr wüsstet, wie...", lautete Yagos Entgegnung, bevor er sich umwandte und seinem neuen Leibwächter folgte. Gute Ohren hörten auch noch den Rest des Satzes:" ..und weshalb."

Nachdenklich sah ihm Akimo hinterher. Vermutlich stimmt die Aussage des Tigerdämons. Bis jetzt hatte er den fast diesen Eindruck gewonnen. Gleich sollte es ihm auch noch von einer anderen Seite bestätigt werden.  
Denn es erklang Nimrods Stimme neben ihm:" Schenkt ihr immer noch diesen alten Gerüchten glauben? Sicherlich verabscheut er diese Rasse oder tat es bis vor kurzen. Soviel ich jedoch weiß, hat Lord Yago noch nie Menschenfleisch zu sich genommen. Diese alten Fehden sollten endlich begraben werden. Sie entbehren jeder Grundlage. Kein Wunder, das ihr Dämonen immer weniger werdet, wenn ihr euch ständig gegenseitig bekriegt."  
Der Lord der sibirischen Lande wandte sich dem Drachen zu:" Wie meint ihr das?"  
Nimrod erklärte es dem Lord:" Habt ihr einmal daran gedacht, dass der Clan eures Großvaters mütterlicher Seite dahinter stecken könnte, um bewusst Unfrieden zustiften. Lord Yago gehört zu den Dämonen, die ihre Händel selbst beilegen, in fairen Zweikämpfen. Deshalb kämpfte er mit eurem Großvater und tötete ihn. Allerdings unterlag der Tiger danach im Kampf dem zweiten Großvater Lord Kenji.  
" Wenn Yagos Clan unschuldig war, weshalb räumte er dann das Feld?", wollte Akimo als Nächstes wissen.  
Nimrod überlegte kurz. Seine Worte wollte er jetzt bedacht wählen. Vielleicht würde dies der Weg sein auch hier Frieden zu schaffen zwischen den Tigern und den Hunden." Ich vermute es gab keine Beweise oder nur welche die eindeutig auf die Tiger hinwiesen. Vielleicht könnt ihr in dieser Beziehung mit Kriegern sprechen, die damals dabei waren. Was mich jedoch an Yagos Unschuld glauben lässt. Prinz Ipek gelang es bei einem Dämonentreffen, was im westlichen Reich vor einigen Monaten stattfand, einen Spion einzuschleußen. Dieser berichtete danach sehr ausführlich, teilweise sogar wörtlich. Seine Aufgabe war es außerdem innerhalb des Rates Unfrieden zustiften. Ganz besonders sollte dieser Panther Schuld auf den Norden lenken, ganz besonders auf die Tatsache das Lord Yagos Reich von Überfällen verschont wurde. Auf Zusammenhänge mit den Feinden deuten. Vermutlich durchhaute der Herr der nördlichen Länder den ganzen Plan, vereitelte ihn. Es war der Tiger, der den Rat letztendlich zusammenhielt und den Krieg zwischen den Clans verhinderte."  
Gleich darauf ging auch Nimrod seinem Quartier. Der sibirische Lord hatte jetzt genug zum Nachdenken. Vielleicht bot der lange Winter Gelegenheit, sich näher kennenzulernen.

Der Tigerdämon war kaum in seinem gemütlichen Raum angekommen, so ließ er sich auf das Lager nieder und studierte ganz in Ruhe die Papiere. Sie waren tatsächlich sehr aufschlussreich.  
Dabei handelte es sich um eine Erklärung der beiden Zwillingsbrüder über die Vorfälle in Japan vor etwa 2500 Jahren. Damals musste Inu no Taisho 700 Jahre alt gewesen sein. Die Mutter der Zwilling säte Zwietracht zwischen den Brüdern und hetzte den Jüngeren gegen den Vater, ihren Gemahl auf. Offenbar war die Idee er Fürstin nicht von allzu großem Erfolg gekrönt. Die beiden Brüder standen sich sehr sehr nahe, waren enge Vertraute.

Hier ließ der Tiger seine Lektüre sinken. Für einen Moment schweifte sein Blick durch das Fenster hinaus. Man konnte zwar nicht einmal das nächste Gebäude erkennen, obwohl es ganz in der Nähe stand. Dichte Flocken wirbelten und bedeckten das Land mit einer hohen Schneeschicht. Doch Yago sah das alles nicht. Er weilte in der Vergangenheit bei seinen eigenen Söhnen. Vermutlich war der Tod der Hofdame Scena ein Glücksfall gewesen. Wer wusste schon, welchen Schaden sie angerichtet hätte. Kazimir und Faruk könnten Feinde sein. Zwei Brüder, die sich bekämpften, anstatt zu lieben. Sicherlich hatte Dhaya recht gehabt, sie zusammen aufwachsen zulassen. Doch nicht seine Söhne war der Grund, weshalb er in Sibirien weilte, so las der Tiger weiter.

Wenn man den Wörtern auf dem Papier glauben konnte, begann die Fürstin ihren Gemahl allmählich zu vergiften. Diese Art der Hundedämonen sind zwar überwiegend Immun gegen Gift aber über eine lange Zeit in hohen Dosen schadet es offenbar trotzdem  
dem Körper. Außerdem gelang es ihr dem jüngeren Sohn andere Kräuter zu verabreichen. Damit wurde er willenlos, beeinflussbarer. Zudem streute die Mutter das Gerüchte Kenji hatte die Absicht nicht nur seinen Vater zutöten, sondern auch den älteren Bruder um selbst Lord der westlichen Länder zuwerden. Deshalb fanden sich die Brüder nach einem Streit im Zweikampf wieder, der von ihrem Vater unterbrochen wurde. Dieser war sehr wütend auf die Söhne. Doch dann konnte das Missverständnis aufgeklärt werden. Der Verrat der Fürstin wurde bekannt, dennoch gab sie nicht auf und wollte zu Ende bringen, worin ihr zweitgeborener Sohn versagte. Sie hatte ebenso kein Glück. Der alte Fürst zog daraus die Konsequenzen und tötete die Verräterin sofort.  
Die Brüder verziehen sich zwar gegenseitig, dennoch änderte sich ihr Verhältnis. Viele Gerüchte kursierten im Schloss. Kenji der jüngere wurde von vielen seiner früheren Freunde gemieden, selbst Diener bedachten ihn mit geringschätzigen Blicken. Der Prinz litt sehr darunter und deshalb beschloss er fortzugehen. Vorher schrieb er diesen Vorfall zweifach nieder, legte einen Eid im Beisein von Zeugen ab und so wurde aus Prinz Kenji ein Namenloser.  
Auf seinen Wunsch wurde praktisch seine Existenz gelöscht. Der Hundedämon verließ den Westen um durch die Welt zu wandern.

Die Namen der Zeugen auf dem Dokument waren Yago bis auf einen unbekannt. Vermutlich starben die beide Wachen schon vor Jahren. Nur der alte Youkai, der Inu no Taisho oder gelegentlich General Naoki diente, lebte noch. Jemand der all diese Fragen beantworten konnte.  
Yago verbrachte zwei Tage in seinem Quartier und dachte über die Angelegenheit nach. Machtgier, Intrigen, Rücksichtslosigkeit. Dinge mit denn der Tiger oft in seinem Leben konfrontiert wurde. Erst seine Fürstin zeigte ihm andere Seiten. In letzter Zeit stellte er Dinge infrage. Unterschieden sich Dämonen wirklich so sehr von den Menschen. Inzwischen wusste er die Antwort. Es gab in beiden Rassen gute und schlechte. Man musste nur den Händler hernehmen und im Gegenzug die menschliche Fürstin des westlichen Reiches. Möglicherweise hatte nicht nur Damien ein Narren an der Dämonenjägerin gefressen, sondern er auf seien alten Tage auch. Auskommen mit den Menschen? Sicher ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Doch hier in Sibirien funktioniert es doch auch. Vielleicht  
solle er sich tatsächlich einmal mit Akimo unterhalten.

Einige Tage später fand Yago den sibirischen Lord vor einem Bild eines Hanyous. Dessen Augen waren ebenso Blau wie die von Lord Akimo aber die Haare und die süßen spitzen Ohren hatten eine schwarzgraue farbe oder mehr Anthrazit.  
" Euer Halbbruder?", wollte er Tiger wissen.  
Akimo drehte sich zu Lord Yago um und bestätigte:" Jakiro, ja. Wir verbrachte nicht viel Zeit miteinander was wohl an meiner Aufgabe lag und an dem Altersunterschied. Ich dachte eher das Ipek und er sich mochten. Doch jetzt..", hier pausierte der Lord kurz. Dann erzählte er weiter:" Nimrod konnte mir auch nichts Genaueres sagen. Nur das Ipek mit Jakiro fortging, in Begleitung von 10 anderen Hanyous. Nur er und 5 der Krieger kamen zurück. Ausgerechnet der Tag an dem Jakiro seine Schwäche hat und bis Sonnenuntergang zum Menschen wird. Es konnte einen Kampf gegeben haben aber Ipeks Nachricht war eine Andere, dass er den Jüngeren eigenhändig tötete. Jakiro bekam von unserem Vater eine gute Ausbildung und sicherlich würde er auch als Mensch einige Angriffe überstehen. Wenn Ipek ihn jedoch hinterhältig niederstach dann starb er sicherlich als Mensch."  
" Wenn euer mittlerer Bruder für dessen Tod verantwortlich ist, ist er vermutlich ein Feigling. Niemals würde ich die Schwäche eines Gegner ausnutzen.", gab der Tiger von sich, wobei er auch leise knurrte.  
Akimo sah ihn an. So viel Anteilnahme erwartete er eigentlich von einem Feind nicht. Doch schon öfter täuschte er sich in dem anderen Lord. So stimmte er dem Herrn der nördlichen Länder Japans zu:" So hat uns unser Vater auch nicht erzogen. Fairness, Mut und Ehre, das war Okami immer wichtig. Freundlichkeit und Güte ebenso. Ipek wuchs viele Jahre bei unserer Mutter auf, nur deshalb kann ich seine Wandlung verstehen. Sie war ebenso hinterhältig, wie kalt. Sie brachte weder mir noch unserem Vater einen Funken Gefühl entgegen."  
Jetzt wandte sich der sibirische Lord dem Bild wieder zu, strich mit dem Finger über den Rand und erklärte:" Dieses Bild habe ich für unseren Vater anfertigen lassen. Doch jetzt findet es seinen Platz zwischen den Verstorbenen. Wenn ich nur Worte finden  
könnte.."  
Hier unterbrach er sich selbst. Yago legte plötzlich seine Hand auf die Schulter des Hundes und fragte:" Worin liegt eurer Zwiespalt?"  
" Wie sagt man einem Vater, dass einer seiner Söhne tot ist, der andere ein Brudermörder und Verräter, dem alte Eide nichts bedeuten. " erläuterte Akimo.  
Eine Weile blieb es ruhig, dann hörte man wieder den Tiger sprechen:" Vor Jahren hätte ich mir noch die Zunge abgebissen als längere Gespräche mit einem Hund zuführen. Auf euch lastet eine große Verantwortung und ich möchte nicht in eurer Haut stecken.  
Dennoch denke ich das Okami die Wahrheit verdient. Vielleicht kann ich mit meiner Rückkehr nach Japan dazu beitragen, alle Details herauszufinden. Doch erwartet nicht das Ipek lebend wiederkommt. Wer einmal den Zorn Lord Sesshomarus geweckt hat überlebt eine Begegnung normalerweise nicht."  
Danach ging Yago, knurrte kurz auf, da seine zwei Leibwächter wieder an seine Seite eilten. Dann fand er doch noch etwas Gutes daran. Immerhin waren die vier Soldaten von Naoki lästiger gewesen.

Es wurde ein langer Winter. Drache, Tiger und Hund nutzten die Zeit für Gespräche, aus denen sich mehr und mehr eine tiefe Freundschaft entwickelte. Akimos Gemahlin, ein sanftes freundliches Wesen trug viel dazu bei. Ganz besonders angetan war Lord Yago von Akimos Entscheidung ihm die Möglichkeit zugeben von nun an wieder jederzeit Sibirien betreten zu dürfen.

Dann eines Tages wurde es plötzlich wärmer. Tauwetter setzte ein, sodass Yago beschloss in den Süden zurückzukehren. Dabei schlug er die Warnungen der Hundedämonen in den Wind. Das Wetter konnte jederzeit schlechter werden, da solche Wärmeeinbrüche nie lang anhielten. So kam es das sie nur wenig später aufbrachen. Aufgrund der milden Temperaturen konnten sie einen Großteil fliegen. Drache und Tiger schafften es gerade im letzten Moment südlichere Gefilde zu erreichen, bis das Wetter wieder schlechter wurde.  
Als das verborgene Tal erneut von einer Kältewelle heimgesucht wurde und der Winter seine eisigen Klauen nach Sibirien ausstreckte, erreichten Yago und Nimrod bereits das Grenzland der Drachen.

Nach der Abreise der seltsamen Gäste sah Akimo ihnen zusammen mit seiner Gemahlin lange nach. Diese Zeit hatte tatsächlich genügt, um nicht nur einen Tiger kennenzulernen, sondern auch mit ihm Freundschaft zuschließen. Der Fürst musste ehrlich zugeben, dass er Yago immer falsch einschätzte und dieser offenbar gute Seiten hatte.  
Nachdem der Drache am Horizont verschwunden war, blickte Akimo seine Gefährtin an und strich ihr liebevoll über den Bauch. Wenn ihm jetzt jemand sagen würde, dass dieses Kind was seine Fürstin ihm in wenigen Wochen schenken würde später die Gefährtin eine kleinen Hanyou Erbprinzen werden würde oder Jahrhunderte später sogar die Mutter eines zukünftigen Taishos, so würde Akimo das als Fantasterei abtun.  
Während er zurück in die Halle ging, um wie jeden Tag vor dem Bild seines jüngsten Bruder zu verweilen, murmelte er:" Vielleicht wirst du bald mit deinem Bruder wieder vereint sein." Ipek wurde zum Verräter und hatte den Tod verdient. Sicherlich schätzte Yago den Fürsten der westlichen Länder richtig ein.  
Wenn Akimo wüsste, dass seine Vorhersage tatsächlich eintrifft, jedoch anders als vermutet, würde Akimo keinen Augenblick länger verweilen, sondern Yago folgen.

Genau in diesem Moment an einem zauberhaften Ort im Osten Japan zeugte der tot geglaubte Jakiro gerade seinen eigenen Erben. Der in einigen Hundert Jahren nicht nur der Erbe der östlichen Länder sein würde, sondern auch der zukünftiger Gefährte der ältesten Zwillingstochter eines Generals.  
Danach lag Jakiro nachdenklich neben seiner Gemahlin und schaute hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. Er fixierte einen Stern an ohne zu wissen das weiter nördlich sein Bruder Akimo den gleichen im Visier hatte. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl Akimo nahe zu sein.

" Was hast du?", fragte die weibliche Youkai plötzlich.  
Jakiro wandte ich ihr zu, nahm sie in die Arme und erklärte:" Ich dachte gerade an Akimo und meinen Vater. Wie es ihnen geht."  
" Du vermisste sie.", stellte die Erbprinzessin des Ostens fest.  
" Ja, doch ich kann nicht zurück. Ich habe mich mitschuldig gemacht und diesen Eid gebrochen. Außerdem wenn an Ipeks Worten etwas dran ist und Akimo mich immer verachtet hat...", den Rest ließ er ungesagt.  
KeiCho küsste ihren Gemahl und sagte:" Ich bin froh das Ipek so hinterhältig war, sonst hätte ich dich nie bei meiner Rückkehr aus dem Süden gefunden und wäre jetzt vermutlich die Fürstin der westlichen Länder."  
" Das denke ich eher weniger. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Lord Sesshomaru schon damals kein Interesse an Youkais zeigte.", widersprach der Hanyou.  
Mit einem Lächeln erklärte KeiCho:" Du hast recht, wenn ein Dämon sich verliebt, auch wenn es ihm nicht bewusst ist, kann er sein Glück nicht mit einer anderen genießen."  
" Vergisst du nicht eine Kleinigkeit verehrte Gemahlin. Bei Dämoninnen ist es nicht anders.", damit zog er KeiCho zu sich heran und erstickte mögliche Antworten mit verheißungsvollen Küssen.

Einige Zeit später zu dem Zeitpunkt als Lord Yago gerade das Meer überquerte, ging Ipek unruhig in der Höhle im Grenzgebiet der Wölfe auf und ab. Heute Nacht würde er endlich persönlich einem der japanischen Erben des westlichen Reiches gegenüberstehen. Ausgerechnet einem Hanyou. Wenn er etwas verabscheute, dann waren es Mischblüter, egal ob zwischen zwei Dämonenarten oder ob gemischt mit schwachem Menschenblut. Er fragte sich immer wieder wie ein großer stolzer Dämon sich dazu herablassen konnte ein Kind mit einem Menschen zuzeugen. Inu no Taisho, Lord Sesshomaru oder sein eigener Vater Lord Okami. Doch Ipek hatte auch die Nützlichkeit von Hanyous kennengelernt. Es gab etwas das sie von reinen Dämonen unterschied.  
Bedingungslose Treue. Seine mongolischen Hanyoukrieger waren es. Sie befolgten Befehle und standen hinter ihm, egal welche Entscheidung er bisher getroffen hatte. Da er Dämonen im allgemein nicht traute, hatte er sie zu seiner persönlichen Leibgarde ernannt. Einerseits verachtete er sie anderseits schätze er einige Eigenschaften von Hanyous. Seine Entscheidung Inuyasha am Leben zu lassen traf er aber aus anderen Gründen. Inu no Taishos zweiten Sohn wollte er benutzen. Ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass die Brüder oft gegeneinander kämpften, sich nicht immer verstanden hatten. Vermutlich hinterließ der Hass des Älteren bei dem Hanyou genug Narben. Dort gedachte Ipek anzusetzen, um beide Brüder gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Ob es ihm gelingen würde? Schon andere hatten versucht in der langen Familiengeschichte des Westens Zwietracht zusähen. Oft jedoch siegte die Familienzugehörigkeit, ein festes Band verknüpfte die Verwandten.

Als sein Großvater starb, war Ipek noch jung. Dessen Geschichten über seine eigene Kindheit, den Verrat seiner Mutter, die lange Reise die ihn am Ende in das sibirische Reich geführt hat, hörte Ipek gern. Vielleicht hörte er die Geschichten auch zu oft, da sich tief in seinem Innern ein Wunsch manifestierte, dieses westlich Reich in Japan selbst regieren zu dürfen. Das Land, wie er sich einbildete, dass man Kenji widerrechtlich nahm. Keine Zeugen waren bei der Geburt der Zwilling zugegen, weshalb sollte es dann nicht möglich sein das die Kinder vom Vater vertauscht wurden, nur weil der eine Sohn an der Klauenhand einen Makel aufwies.  
Ipeks eigene Herkunft war legal, dennoch war er kein Kind der Liebe, sondern wurde nur gezeugt, weil sein Vater Macht demonstrieren wollte. Dennoch wendete Okami keine Gewalt an. Der damalige Lord erfuhr von dem Bastard, den seiner Gemahlin zur Welt gebracht hatte. Ein Welpe, der angeblich starb nach der Geburt. Als Okami die Wahrheit herausfand, das dieses Kind nicht sein eigenes und noch am Leben war, suchte er seine Gemahlin auf und verführte sie bewusst. Es sollte das letzte Mal sein als er Wasilina seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Ihren Sohn Ipek ließ er in der Obhut der Mutter, während er selbst nur noch Konkubinen bevorzugte. Ipek ahnte nicht, dass sein Vater Wasilina geliebt hatte, er ihr sogar die Affären verzieh und erst ihr Verrat wegen dem Bastard Tarek, es ihn in die Arme anderer weiblicher Wesen trieb. Nach dem Wasilina von einem ihrer Liebhaber getötet wurde, weil sie dessen Kind empfing, ging Okami danach plötzlich den Liebesbund mit einem Menschen ein. Demzufolge übergab er die Herrschaft seinem ältesten Sohn Akimo. Später wurde der Hanyou Jakiro geboren, der die ganze Liebe seines Vaters und wohl auch des älteren Bruder Akimo besaß. Ipek hasste den Halbdämon. Jahrelang ließ er sich nichts anmerken, sondern verwickelte ihn sogar in seine eigenen Pläne. Doch dann wollte Jakiro nicht länger mitspielen, genauer als Ipek ihm und seinem Bastardbruder seine wahren Absichten offenbarte. In diesem Zusammenhang erfuhr er auch von dem hinterhältigen Anschlag auf Inuyasha als dieser gerade menschlich war. Der Jüngere hatte die Absicht heimzukehren nach Sibirien. Das konnte Ipek nicht zulassen, sodass er den Jüngern von seinen Hanyoukrieger töten ließ als sich der Hanyou in einen Menschen verwandelte. Dennoch unterschätzte er seinen Halbbruder. Dieser konnte auch als Mensch kämpfen und es kostete ihn fünf seiner besten Krieger.  
Danach schickte er einen seiner Drachen nach Sibirien um seinem älteren Bruder Akimo mitzuteilen das er die Familienschande endgültig beseitigt hatte.  
Doch das der Hanyou von einer Prinzessin gefunden wurde und sie seine Wunden versorgte, sodass er bis zum Abend eine bessere Überlebenschance gewann, würde er nie erfahren. Nach seiner Verwandlung zum Hanyou heilten die Verletzungen von Jakiro  
schneller.  
Nachdem Lord Sesshomaru KeiCho als Gemahlin ablehnte gestattete ihr Vater der Youkai den Bund mit dem Hanyou Jakiro. Als alle Dämonenoberhäupter vom Taisho in den Westen beordert wurden, damit sie einen Rat abhalten konnten, wurden KeiCho und ihr Vater überfallen. Nur knapp überlebte der ältere Hundedämon. So kam es das nur ein Berater in den Westen reiste, der von Jakiros Abstammung nicht wusste und keine Details verraten konnte. Womöglich hätte sonst Sesshomaru schon vorher von seinen Feinden erfahren können.  
Das Ipek dann eines Tages auf Beniko, die Hofdame von Fürstin Yumi traf war ein Glücksfall. Dummerweise hatte die rothaarige Dämonin einen guten Geruchsinn von ihrem Vater geerbt, sodass sie die richtigen Schlüsse zog. Sie machte dem sibirischen Prinzen ein Angebot. Dieser verführte sie noch zusätzlich, damit er sich ihrer Hilfe wirklich sicher sein konnte. Doch dann erwies sich diese dumme Füchsin in Hundegestalt als unzuverlässig. Sie vermasselte alles nur weil sie ihren Hass auf Lady Reika, die menschliche Fürstin nicht verbergen konnte.  
Vor wenigen Tagen erst schrieb Ipek einen Brief an Beniko, worin er ihr mitteilte, dass sie ihm nicht länger von nutzen war und sie das Problem mit ihrem Vater selbst lösen sollte. Außerdem hatte er ihr wohl etwas unschön mitgeteilt, dass er reinrassige Wesen bevorzugte und Youkais mit ihrer Abstammung mehr verabscheute als Hanyous. Niemals würde er sein edles Blut mit Fuchsblut verunreinigen, da würde er doch eher die Fürstin des westlichen Reiches als Gefährtin wählen und einen Hanyou zeugen. Es gab die Gefahr, dass die rothaarige Dämonin ihr Wissen ausplauderte. Doch Ipeks Erfüllung seiner Träume konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten. Vermutlich würde sein nächster Schritt getätigt sein bevor Beniko seinen Brief überhaupt erhielt.  
Vor Tagen schon reiste einer der Wölfe den man für Ipeks Pläne gewinnen konnte nach Nordosten um Inuyasha hierher zulocken. Bereits in der heutigen Neumondnacht schnappte die Falle zu. Diesmal vermied Ipek den Fehler einen Hanyou in seiner menschlichen Gestalt zu überschätze. Nein, diese Aufgabe vertraute er seinen älteren Bruder Tarek an. Dieser stellte die Falle für Inuyasha, wobei er Hilfe von zwei weiteren Hundedämonen, einem Drachen und 7 Schakalen bekam.

Bald wurde Ipek jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Man brachte ihm endlich diesen Hanyou.  
Er trat deshalb aus der hinteren Höhle in die größere Halle. Hier stand an der Wand ein Art Podest, wo sich ein Sitz befand. Dort ließ sich der Hundedämon nieder und wartete.

6. Kapitel Bruderverrat Teil 3 Inuyashas Wahl

Der Hanyou in der Klemme. Er bekommt mehr als ein Angebot. Das eine verräterisch, das andere egoistisch oder sogar hilfsbreit. Was tut er wohl? Welchen Ausweg findet er in dieser kniffligen Situation?


	6. Bruderverrat Teil 3 Inuyashas Wahl

6. Kapitel Bruderverrat Teil 3 Inuyashas Wahl

Inuyasha wachte langsam wieder auf. Was immer er abbekommen hatte, hielt nicht lange. Erst als sich der Halbdämon sicher war, volle Kontrolle über seine Arme und Beine zu haben, reagierte er. Der Erste, der es zu spüren bekam, war der Hundedämon, über dessen Schulter er lag.  
Dieser konzentriere sich auf die Unebenheiten des dunklen Ganges, den sie entlang liefen, als er einen Schmerz im Rücken spürte. Sein Griff lockerte sich und der Halbdämon sprang von ihm weg.  
Mit zusammengefalteten Händen hatte Inuyasha seine Kräfte gebündelt und sie wie einen Hammer auf den Rücken des Youkai niedergeschlagen. Da es zuschnell ging hatte nicht mal der Krieger hinter diesem mitbekommen was der Hanyou plante.  
Da hinter ihm mehrere Dämonen waren, versuchte Inuyasha die Flucht nach vorn. Doch kaum hatte er ein paar Sprünge zurückgelegt endete der Gang in einer großen Höhle, die mit Fackeln hell erleuchtet war. Sofort wurde er hier von mehreren Soldaten umringt, sehr zu seiner Überraschung schien es sich dabei ausschließlich, um Hundedämonen zu handeln. Obwohl noch immer gefesselt, wollte er um seine Freiheit kämpfen. Es war ihm egal, dass er dabei den Tod finden konnte, er hatte nur den einen Gedanken. Irgendwo musste es einen Weg nach draußen geben.  
Da erhob sich vor ihm auf der anderen Seite des großen Raumes eine Gestalt. Sofort erkannte Inuyasha das es sich hierbei nicht nur um einen Hundedämon, sondern um den Anführer, vielleicht sogar den Fürsten der hier anwesenden Youkai handelte. Der Unbekannte trug ein schwarzgraues Fell über der Schulter und stand stolz vor seinem Gefangenen. Sofort wurde der Hanyou an seinen älteren Bruder erinnert.

" Sei kein Narr, ich will nicht deinen Tod.", sagte der fremde Dämon. In Gedanken fügte er hinzu:' Noch nicht, solange du mir nützlich bist, lasse ich dich am Leben Hanyou.'  
Damit machte der Hundeyoukai eine Bewegung und ein Drache tauchte neben Inuyasha auf. Gleich darauf fielen die magischen Fesseln von den Händen des Erbprinzen.  
Inuyasha sah sich vorsichtig um. Mindestens zwanzig Krieger zählte er. Bestimmt waren das alles gut ausgebildete Soldaten. Er konnte auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt kämpfen, das hatte er auf der Lichtung bewiesen. Wer weis wenn sie ihn nicht mit irgendetwas Pulver Ähnlichem außer Gefecht gesetzt hätten vielleicht wäre er aus diesem Kampf als Sieger hervorgegangen. Man hatte ihm zwar Tessaiga gelassen aber sein anderes Schwert weggenommen. Nun allzu viele Optionen hatte er im Moment nicht, also hieß es, auf einen günstigen Moment zu warten.  
Dann entdeckte Inuyasha noch zwei Drachen, die abseitsstanden. Der Älteste von ihnen mit rotbraunen Haaren und türkisfarbenen Augen musterte den Hanyou intensiv. Dann blieb dessen Blick auf Tessaiga hängen. Diesmal runzelte der Drache seine Stirn, beugte sie zu dem Zweiten männlichen und flüsterte einen leisen Befehl. Gleich danach verschwand der Drache mit den feuerroten Haaren in den Schatten der Höhle.  
Mehr aus einem unbewussten Gefühl heraus ergriff Inuyasha den Griff von Tessaiga. Beinahe hätte er geknurrt. Das Schwert steckte fest in der Scheide und ließ sich nicht ziehen. Als er an seine Fesseln dachte, wusste er sofort, welche Magie hier am Werke war. Eigentlich war es, zu erwarten. Man hatte ihm sein Schwert, seinen Schutz gelassen, hinderte ihn dennoch daran es zu nutzen.

Deshalb wandte er sich nun dem unbekannten Youkai vor ihm zu und betrachtete ihn. Auch wenn er in etwa die Größe und Gestalt Sesshomarus hatte, war das Aussehen eher ungewöhnlich zu nennen.  
Ganz sicher erreichte dieser Hundedämon noch nicht die Stufe zum Daiyoukai, vermutlich entsprach dessen dämonische Ausstrahlung nicht mal der seines Bruders. Seine Haarfarbe war grauschwarz mit weißen Strähnen durchsetzt. Das Auffälligste jedoch waren die Augen. Zweifarbige Augen hatte Inuyasha noch nie bei einem Dämon gesehen, selbst bei Hanyous war es ihm noch nie aufgefallen. Das linke Auge war tiefblau, während das andere eine gelblich braune Farbe aufwies. Nur schwach konnte man auf der Stirn drei längliche weiße Streifen erkennen, die unten zusammen waren und sich nach oben hin trennten. Die dämonischen Streifen an den Wangen und den Handgelenken waren lila.  
' Wie bei meinem Vater', dachte der Hanyou, warum ihm das gerade ein den Sinn kam, war ihm selbst unklar.

" Wie ich sehe, bist du bereit zu zuhören.", begann der unbekannte Dämon wieder. " Du bist Inuyasha, der zweitgeborene Sohn des Inu no Taisho, Sesshomarus jüngerer Halbbruder."  
" Das ist ja wohl kein Geheimnis.", murmelte der Halbdämon leise, dennoch hatte der andere es gehört.

" Sicher.", entgegnete der Hundedämon." Doch du wirst nicht wissen, wer ich bin, Cousin."  
Das Einzige was folgte war ein ungläubiger Blick des Hanyou.  
" Überrascht!", es war eine Feststellung, die vollkommen zutraf. " Da du unter Menschen aufgewachsen bist, wirst du wohl kaum die Familiengeschichte kennen."  
Da warf der Halbdämon ein." Ich weiß kaum etwas über meinen Vater geschweige den etwas über den Rest der Familie." Dann verschränkte er seine Arme und fügte an:" Außerdem interessiert es mich nicht. "  
Es sollte gleichgültig klingen. Ipek fiel offenbar darauf rein. Inzwischen gab es eine Menge Dinge die Inuyasha über das westliche Reich und seine Vorfahren kannte. Doch den Unwissenden zuspielen war vielleicht ganz nützlich. Im Bezug auf den Fremden hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung. Das konnte doch nur ein Bastard sein, von seinem Onkel? Doch die Wahrheit ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

" Mein Name ist Lord Ipek. Auch wenn mein Blut mit denen der Dämonen der sibirischen Länder vermischt ist, fließt in meinen Adern auch das Blut unseres Urgroßvaters. Mein Großvater wurde vor mehr als zwei Jahrtausenden aus dem Land verbannt, als er noch jung war. Er ging nach Norden und nahm sich eine Gefährtin. Sie war die Fürstin der sibirischen Länder. Bevor mein Großvater vor einigen Jahren starb, erzählte er mir von seinem Schicksal und seiner Abstammung. Deshalb bin ich jetzt hier um mein Erbe einzufordern, dass dein Bruder sich widerwärtig angeeignet hat."  
Inuyasha hörte ruhig zu. Im Moment fehlten ihm auch die Worte. Diese Möglichkeit hatte wohl niemand bedacht.  
Eine Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr flüsterte plötzlich:" Ich glaube nicht, dass euer verehrter Vater etwas darüber wusste. Er hat nie einen Onkel erwähnt und wie ihr wisst Herr diente ich ihm lange."  
'Myouga', dachte Inuyasha erfreut, wagte aber keinen Laut von sich zugeben, da er schon bemerkt hatte, welche gute Ohren der Hundedämon hatte.  
" Dann war an dem ähnlichen Geruch doch etwa dran.", äußerte der Hanyou nur. Etwas lauter fragte er dann:" Was willst du von mir Ipek.", er nannte diesen Dämon absichtlich nicht bei seinem Titel noch als Cousin.  
Dieser lächelte und kam näher an seinen Verwandten heran:" So viel ich weiß, hast du oft Streit mit deinem Bruder. Wurmt es dich nicht das er der Lord der westlichen Länder ist und du nichts besitzt."

In diesem Moment dachte Inuyasha an seine Mutter und seinen einzigen menschlichen Verwandten, den er noch hatte. Auch wenn sie beide Generationen trennten, so war Daiki dennoch ein Nachkomme seines Onkels. Das Land seiner Mutter, Daikis Reich und seinen Anteil an Musashi war mehr als er brauchte. Er strebte nicht nach Reichtum und Macht. Alles, was er wollte, bei seiner Familie, den Freunden zu sein und die Anerkennung seines älteren Bruders zu haben. Das genügte vollkommen.  
_' Ich besitze etwas das Du niemals haben wirst. Großes Vertrauen. Ich weiß das Sesshomaru kommen wird, um mir zu helfen.' _Darauf konnte er sich verlassen. Sesshomaru würde ihn beschützen. Vor Jahren noch hätte er es angezweifelt. Sobald der Ältere von dem Umstand erfuhr, eilte dieser sicherlich hierher. Dazu würde ihm Myouga verhelfen, nur musste er einen Weg finden. Bis sein Bruder hier sein würde, galt es jedoch erst einmal zu überleben. So beendete er seine Gedanken und antwortete:" Mal angenommen es stört mich. Was bietest du mir an."

" Ich biete dir meinen Schutz an und einen Platz an meiner Seite, denn wie du hier siehst... ", damit machte Ipek eine Bewegung zu den Kriegern an der linken Seite des Raumes, bevor er fortfuhr." ... verabscheue ich weder Menschen noch Hanyous."  
Mit den Augen war Inuyasha der Handbewegung gefolgt und sah dort etwa 5 Krieger. Alle hatten in ungefähr die gleiche Größe, schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen. Ihr Körperbau war etwas stämmiger und kleiner. Nur bei einigen entdeckte er die kleinen Hundeohren, wie er sie selbst hatte. Also war sein Neffe Daichi mit seinem Aussehen keine Ausnahme. Hanyous konnten auch menschliches oder Dämonen ähnlicheres Aussehen haben.  
Im gleichen Moment verfluchte der Inuyasha wieder seine menschliche Seite. Ihm war es bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen, da seine Augen im Dunkeln fast nichts erkennen konnten und auch ein Geruchssinn nur dem menschlichen Maßstab entsprach. Er fragte sich, was ihn heute Nacht noch erwartete. Eine kleine Weile dauerte es noch bis Sonnenaufgang.

" Meine Hanyoukrieger sind die Söhne mongolischer Männer und Hundedämoninen. ", erklärte Fürst Ipek, da er den erstaunten Blick des Erbprinzen sah.  
Als Inuyasha den Begriff Mongole hörte musste er unweigerlich an eine Erzählung von Kagome denken über einen Fürsten mit dem Namen Dschingis Khan. In diesem Zusammenhang sorgte er sich um die Familie. Hoffentlich waren alle in Sicherheit.  
Als ob Ipek seine Gedanken erriet, kam es nun von dem Hundedämon: " Deiner Familie wird nichts geschehen. An ihr bin ich nicht interessiert, solange sie Musashi nicht verlässt."  
" Dass soll ich glauben! Warum hast du dann deine Spione auf die Gefährtin meines Bruders gehetzt und einen der Wächter töten lassen.", gab der Hanyou nun knurrend von sich.  
Diesmal schien Ipek tatsächlich überrascht. Er drehte seinen Kopf und suchte Augenkontakt mit Tarek. Deshalb wurde nun auch Inuyasha auf den älteren Bruder Ipeks aufmerksam. Da hörte er auch schon Myouga flüstern:" Gleiches Blut aber kein Verwandter."  
Die Information war zwar wertvoll, doch Inuyasha konnte sich gar nicht für die Eigenmächtigkeit des Flohs begeistern. Dieser durfte sich keinesfalls erwischen lassen.  
Dennoch betrachtete er Tarek und erkannte in ihm den Hundedämon wieder der ihn festsetzte. Dieser erklärte jetzt:" Es gab einen Dämon in Musashi. Er sollte nur die Schritte der menschlichen Fürstin überwachen, mehr nicht."  
' Und du lügst.', dies dachte der Hanyou nur. Beinahe jedoch äußerte er es laut. Tareks Unaufrichtigkeit zeigte ihm jedoch, das er ihn auf keinen Fall unterschätzen durfte. Offenbar hatte Ipek sogar Feinde in der eigenen Familie.  
" Den könnt ihr abschreiben, weil er einen schwachen verkrüppelten Hanyou unterschätzt hat.", gab er jetzt sein Wissen Preis.

Diesmal erklang ein bedrohliches Knurren hinter dem Erbprinzen. Gleich darauf trat der dazugehörige Dämon herbei. Es handelte sich um einen Youkai mit braunen Augen, dessen Haare hellbraun und teilweise mit Weiß durchsetzt waren.  
" Mein Bruder würde weder einen Mischling unterschätze noch ihm unterliegen.", gab dieser jetzt von sich. Seine Klaue lag am Griff des Schwertes dabei.  
" Besonders stark kann er ja nicht gewesen sein. Doch wenn ich mir es überlege. Immerhin ist der Krüppel nicht umsonst der Hauptmann der Schlosswache.", konterte Inuyasha belustigt.

Der Hanyou wusste das Sesshomaru Ryoto das Angebot unterbreiten wollte. So wie er Tadashis Vater kannte, würde dieser die Stellung annehmen. Schon allein um den arroganten Youkais zu zeigen was ein Hanyou drauf hat. Seit er Nanamis Sohn das erste Mal traf, seine Geschichte kannte, wurde Ryoto ein wenig zu seinem Vorbild.  
Der Youkai machte jetzt einen bedrohlichen Schritt nach vorn, wurde aber sofort von Tarek gemassregelt. Dabei benutzte dieser eine Sprache, die dem Erbprinzen fremd war. Den gleichgültigen Minen vieler Anwesenden zufolge brachte nur eine Handvoll japanisch. Das war sogar sehr gut. Denn früher oder später musste er sich mit dem Floh unterhalten. Deshalb blickte sich Inuyasha weiterhin aufmerksam um, bis er in etwa eine Ahnung hatte, auf welchen Gegner er besonders achten musste.  
Dann fiel ihm noch eine Kleinigkeit auf, eigentlich nicht relevant.  
Einer der Hanyous übersetzte in der Ecke den anderen mongolischen Leibwachen. Zwei der Hanyous wechselten bei den Worten einen Blick. Dieser Krüppel weckte eindeutig ihr Interesse. In ihren Augen konnte man deutlich Bewunderung erkennen. Dennoch dienten sie immer noch Ipek. Sie würden ihren Treueschwur sicherlich halten.

Da aber noch eine Entscheidung ausstand, brachte Ipek das Gespräch wieder zurück auf das wichtigere Thema und stellte erneut seine Frage:" Wirst du dich mir anschließen. Mich unterstützen, wenn ich mir das westliche Reich zurückhole und der neue Lord werde?"  
Bevor er antwortete, dachte Inuyasha lange darüber nach. Seine Antwort sollte glaubwürdig sein. Nach einer ganzen Weile stimmte er dann zu und stellte eine Bedingung:" Es interessiert mich wie du Sesshomaru erledigen willst, weihe mich in den Plan ein!"  
Diesmal lächelte Ipek überlegen. Er setzte sich auf sein Podest und erklärte:" Hast du dich nicht gewundert, weshalb so viele Überfälle geschahen. Das diente nur dazu, den Kampfstil deines Bruders kennenzulernen."  
Innerlich triumphierte Inuyasha. Die Vorsorge seines Bruders in dieser Beziehung erwies sich nun als schlauer Schachzug. Laut schlussfolgerte er nun:" Von mir willst du jetzt noch weitere Einzelheiten, da ich schon oft gegen Sesshomaru gekämpft habe."  
" So etwas...", doch Ipek beendete seinen Satz nicht.

Inuyasha merkte es ganz deutlich. Das Kribbeln kannte er zur Genüge. Seine Verwandlung setzte ein. Wenn er etwas hasste, dann das jemand zusah der nicht zu seinen Freunden oder der Familie gehörte. Das Ergebnis der Verwandlung bekam Inuyasha sofort mit. Schlagartig wischen alle Dämonen außer den Drachen zurück und suchten Abstand. Einige griffen sogar zu ihren Waffen.  
Der Hanyou hob seine Klaue, schaute auf die Spitzen scharfen Nägel und knurrte drohend, während er seinen Blick schweifen ließ. Im nächsten Moment stand er wieder friedlich da und sah seinen Cousin an. Er wusste genau, dass seine Geste, einigen Angst gemacht hatte. Nicht umsonst mieden die Hunde plötzlich seine Nähe. Erst jetzt im Besitz seiner dämonischen Hälfte bemerkte er eine weitere Tatsache es befanden sich außer den Drachen nur Hundedämonen hier. Keine Schakale oder Söldner. Und was war mit den Panthern, gab es da nicht auch Verbündete. Verfügte Ipek möglicherweise nicht mehr über ihre Hilfe. Da erklang die Stimme des sibirischen Dämons wieder.  
" Wie bei meinem Bruder, genauso, nur das der Zeitpunkt anders ist." , murmelte der sibirische Hundedämon.  
" Bruder?", in den Worten versteckte Inuyasha seine eigene Neugier.  
Irgendwie war Ipek ein redseliger Dämon, nicht so schweigsam wie Sesshomaru. Er antwortete seinen Großcousin deshalb:" Halbbruder, Jakiro hatte eine menschliche Mutter. Mein Vater hat sich vor 200 Jahren auch von einem Menschen verhexen lassen.  
Doch das ist nebensächlich, da er nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt."  
" Wurde er getötet.", wollte der Hanyou wissen. Er nahm plötzlich anteil an einem anderen. Immerhin war er ihm sicherlich ähnlich. Dieser Ipek zählte auch zu Inuyashas Familie eigentlich.  
" Er starb, weil er sich mir widersetzte. ", damit schloss Ipek das Thema ab.  
Inuyasha war das ganz lieb so. Anderseits sollte Myouga genug Informationen mitnehmen, wenn er hier verschwand. So fragte der Hanyou:" Wie hast du dir vorgestellt Sesshomaru aus dem Schloss zulocken. Mein Bruder ist nicht so dumm wegen mir seinem  
ungewollten Halbbruder hierher zukommen."  
" Genau das wird er aber tun. Außerdem wird er sicherlich gegen dich kämpfen. Durch diesen Kampf geschwächt verbessere ich meine Chancen."  
" Da kennst du Sesshomaru schlecht. Er lässt sich nicht manipulieren.", versuchte es Inuyasha erneut.  
Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln erklärte der sibirische Fürst:" Die Nachricht, die er erhalten wird, lässt ihm keine Wahl. Glaube mir, das Erste was Lord Sesshomaru tun möchte ist den Verräter zutöten."

Das hatte Ipek gut eingefädelt. Er stempelte ihn zum Verräter ab und bekam den Herrn des Westens in seine Klauen. Doch Inuyasha hatte ebenso einen Plan zur Hand. Jetzt sah er es, als notwendig an seine Idee umzusetzen.  
" Das setzt voraus du schickst einen Boten in den Westen. Kann ich meinen Bruder eine Mitteilung schreiben.", fragte Inuyasha. Irgendwie musste es einen Weg geben Sesshomaru zu informieren. Bestimmt würde Ipek tatsächlich damit prahlen das Inuyasha jetzt auf seiner Seite stand. Außerdem würde ein Bote das Schreiben ins Schloss bringen müssen und so hatte Myouga eine Möglichkeit ebenfalls dorthin zu kommen.  
Der Fürst sah den Hanyou etwas verwundert an. Sollte dieser seinen Willen haben. Wenn er genau aufpasste, was Inuyashas schrieb. Falls er darin eine versteckte Mitteilung fand, konnte er sich immer noch dagegen entscheiden, den Brief abzusenden.

Für das Schreiben wählte der Erbprinz absichtlich japanisch. Sorgfältig schrieb er nieder:

_Fürst Ipek aus dem kalten Norden hat um meine Dienste ersucht. Seine Argumente waren sehr überzeugend, sodass ich mich bis auf Weiteres ihm anschließe._  
_Wie du die ganze Sache aufnehmen wirst, ist mir eigentlich gleichgültig._  
_Dennoch weiß ich eines mit Sicherheit. Du wirst mich jagen!_  
_Inuyasha_

Einen Moment kam ihm die Dämonensprache in den Sinn. Da er sie inzwischen kannte und offenbar einige der Anwesenden Youkais sie sprachen, behielt er das für sich. Vielleicht gelang es ihm, so noch ein oder zwei Geheimnisse zu belauschen. Alles konnte später nützlich sein.  
Nachdem der Halbdämon fertig war, fragte er nach einem Messer.  
Der Herr der siebirischen Länder verweigerte es ihm. Wer wusste schon, welchen Schaden der Erbprinz des Westens anrichten konnte.  
Inuyasha hatte mit dieser Antwort schon gerechnet, dennoch wollte er seinem Bruder anhand seines Blutes einen Hinweis geben, das man ihn in seiner menschlichen Gestalt aufgegriffen hatte.  
Er dachte kurz nach, dann hielt er seinen linken Arm zu dem Hundedämon." Dann rize meine Haut mit deiner Klaue."  
Fürst Ipek sah ihn zwar verständnislos an, tat es aber dann doch.  
Dann ließ Inuyasha sorgfältig zwei drei Blutstropfen auf das Pergament tropfen.  
" Nun versiegele es!", bat Inuyasha. Immer noch verwundert machte Ipek genau das und lieferte dem Lord der westlichen Länder einen wichtigen Hinweis. Mit dem Siegel hatte Inuyasha genau das beabsichtigt. Denn der Halbdämon hatte das Zeichen  
wiedererkannt.

Wenig später ging Tarek zusammen mit dem Drachen Samir aus der Höhle. Ipek zog sich in seine eigene Kleinere zurück. Zu Inuyashas Verwunderung bot der ältere der Drachen an, ihn zu bewachen. Zusätzlich ließ der sibirische Hundefürst alle Ausgänge von seinen Kriegern besetzen. Vor Ipeks Höhle standen alle fünf Hanyoukrieger. Ohne Tessaigas Hilfe würde der Hanyou nicht entkommen können.  
Der rotbraune Drache, der den Namen Kyan trug hatte sich zwar in der Nähe des Hanyous niedergelassen aber weit genug entfernt das sich der Gefährte der Drachenkönigin mit seiner Tochter unterhalten konnte, ohne das jemand mithörte.  
Kurz sah sich Inuyasha um und ging dann zu einer Wand hinüber. Hier ließ er sich mit dem Rücken daran nieder. Das ganz in der Nähe in einer dunklen Nische jemand stand entging ihm dabei.

Ganz leise so das Myouga es kaum verstand, befahl der Hanyou." Versuche mit dem Boten ins Schloß zukommen. Richte meinem Bruder nur ein Wort von mir aus: Zusammen. Er wird es verstehen."  
" Das werde ich Herr.", beeilte sich dieser zu sagen.  
" Noch etwas Myouga.", fuhr Inuyasha fort:" Sesshomaru wird sicherlich Zweifel haben, vielleicht wird er sogar wütend. Lass dich davon nicht aufhalten. Es ist ganz wichtig. Wenn er die Botschaft im Brief nicht versteht, musst du dieses Wort sagen."  
Der Flohdämon würde ganz sicher daran denken. Was immer es bedeutete.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie sich ein Schatten entfernte. Nur wenig später suchte Nimrod seinen Onkel auf. " Auf dem Schwert liegt eindeutig Samirs Bann, wie du es vermutest hast. Es gibt aber noch einen Zweiten, eine Art Aufspürbann, der immer noch aktiv ist.", erklärte der feuerrote Drache.  
Samirs Magie zu lösen dürfte kein Problem sein. Immerhin besaß Kyan größere Kräfte. Jetzt wollte er wissen:" Hast du noch mehr herausgefunden?"  
Diesmal legte Nimrod einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf:" Entweder führt der Hanyou Selbstgespräche oder ein unsichtbares Wesen ist bei ihm. Er nannte es Myouga."  
" Myouga.", wiederholte der Gefährte der Drachenkönigin. Dann erinnerte er sich, woher der Name ihm bekannt vorkam." Wenn es noch der Gleiche ist wie vor etlichen Jahren, handelt e sich um einen kleinen Flohdämon, der bekanntlich köstlichen Blut nicht widerstehen konnte. Allerdings war er auch für seine Feigheit bekannt. Dennoch schätzte der alte Fürst des Westen Inu no Taisho ihn sehr."  
Danach stand er auf und bat:" Warnt mich wenn Tarek oder Ipek zurückkommen."  
Tochter und Neffe würden sicherlich aufmerksam genug sein. Beide spürte sie Auren der Hundedämonen von Weitem.  
Kyan selbst ging direkt zu Inuyasha und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.  
Misstrauisch sah ihm der Hanyou entgegen.  
" Gebt mir unauffällig euer Schwert.", bat der Drache.  
Inuyasha hatte es in der Hand, jetzt wurde sein Griff um die Scheide noch fester und sein Blick grimmig. Er zog das Schwert dicht an seinen Körper heran.  
Kyan flüstere leise:" Es ist nutzlos mit dem Bann darauf. Was wenn ihr kämpfen wollt."  
" Ich traue euch nicht.", entgegnete nun der Erbprinz.  
Ein leises Lachen erklang:" Das dachte ich mir schon. Vertraut besser niemanden auch Ipek nicht. Wenn er etwas verabscheut dann Hanyous. Er brüstest sich selbst damit Jakiro getötet zuhaben. Ich will Tessaiga nicht für mich, sondern nur den Bann darauf lösen."  
Da Inuyasha immer noch nicht reagierte, gab Kyan weiteres Wissen preis, obwohl es gefährlich für seine Begleiter werden konnte." Sobald Nimrod mein Neffe mit der Botschaft und dem kleinen Floh aufgebrochen ist, werden wir Drachen ebenfalls unser Bündnis mit Ipek auflösen. Lord Yago, falls ihr ihn kennt, hat sein Leben riskiert, um dem Westen zu helfen. Außerdem stand ich in der Schuld eures Vaters."  
Diesmal bekam der Herr der Drachen die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Erbprinzen. Der Kopf des weißhaarigen Halbdämons ruckte herum und die goldenen Augen sahen Kyan an." Ihr wisst von Myouga und kanntet meinen Vater.", entfuhr es dem Hanyou ohne nachzudenken. Die Überraschung war groß, da er immer dachte Inu no Taisho hatte nur Händel mit diesen Wesen." Ihr wollt mir helfen, obwohl ich einen Drachen getötet habe?"  
Da Kyan ihn nur ansah, fügte Inuyasha an:" Ryukotsusei."  
Diesmal antwortete Myras Vater:" Er war ein Drachendämon, keiner von uns. Um es zuerklären, bleibt keine Zeit."  
" Ihr habt meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Weshalb wollt ihr mir helfen?", drängelte Inuyasha erneut.

Deshalb erklärte Kyan:" Ipek hat uns belogen und benutzt uns für seine Zwecke. Außerdem half mir euer Vater Inu no Taisho einmal aus einer misslichen Situation. Das ist mein Dank dafür." Damit legte der Drache seine Hand an das Schwert und deutlich spürte Inuyasha wie ein bekannter Impuls durch Tessaiga vibrierte.  
" Bevor euer Bruder hier eintrifft, wird kein Drache mehr unter Ipeks Gefolge sein. Sollte es zwischen uns Drachen zum Kampf kommen nutzt die Gelegenheit und flieht.", damit wandte sich Kyan ab. Gerade eben, vollführte Nimrod eine kleine Geste, was Gefahr bedeutete.  
Erst als Kyan schon einige Schritte gegangen war, ließ sich Inuyasha doch noch zu einer Bemerkung hinreißen. Doch mehr als ein einfaches:" Danke.", brachte er nicht über die Lippen.  
Dennoch war es für den Gefährten der Drachenkönigin genug.  
Selbst Inuyasha war es aufgefallen das sich zwei der Drachen abseits hielten. Einer von ihnen der ständig in Tareks Nähe weilte, sah dem Herrn der Drachen ähnlich. Vermutlich Verwandte, schlussfolgerte der Hanyou.

Nicht lange nachdem Kyan gegangen war, trat plötzlich Tarek herbei und bat um eine Unterredung.  
Dem Hanyou paste es zwar nicht das er plötzlich so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Tarek anzuhören, schadete sicherlich nicht.  
Der Hundedämon kam auf sein Anliegen sofort zusprechen:" Traut Ipek nicht. Lasst euch jedoch gesagt sein, ich hege kein Interesse an den westlichen Ländereien. Mein Ziel ist es, über Sibirien zu herrschen."  
Danach erklärte er noch sein Verhältnis zu dem anderen Hundedämon.  
" Was wollt ihr dann von mir?", das Anliegen des Bastards verstand der Hanyou gerade nicht. Wenn der, Sibirien wollte, brauchte er nur seinen jüngeren Bruder zutöten. Im nächsten Moment kam ihm die Erkenntnis und er sprach es auch aus:" Verstehe ihr habt  
Skrupel Ipek selbst zu erledigen."  
Doch Tarek widersprach:" Nein. so einfach ist es nicht. Bevor meine Mutter starb, setzte sie Ipek als Erben für ihre mickrigen Ländereien ein. Außerdem will ich nicht nur das kleine Fürstentum, sondern die Herrschaft über alle Hunde meines Landes. Zwar kann ich nach Ipeks Ableben alles Erben, doch wegen einem Blutschwur, darf ich meinen kleinen Halbbruder nicht selbst erledigen. Genau da kommt ihr ins Spiel. Sesshomaru und Ipek sollen sich ruhig gegenseitig töten. Damit erhaltet ihr die westlichen Ländereien und ich Sibirien."  
Inuyasha dachte eine Weile nach. Das Angebot war verlockend, wenn er tatsächlich ein Verräter wäre.  
So drehte er den Kopf weg, verschränkte seine Arme und äußerte abschätzig: " Keh, dein Bruder hat eh keine Chance gegen Sesshomaru.".  
" Mein Angebot wiederhole ich nicht. Dann werden wir uns demnächst als Feinde gegenüberstehen. Sobald Ipek oder Sesshomaru tot sind, werden wir kämpfen. Ein fairer Zweikampf, denn so viel Ehre besitze ich noch."  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging Tarek fort.  
Lange sah Inuyasha ihm nach. Es reizte ihn zwar Ipek selbst zutöten, doch Sesshomaru würde es noch viel lieber tun. Allein die Aussicht Tarek zu zeigen was er wirklich drauf hatte erfreute den Hanyou gerade.

Diese ganzen Verwicklungen waren recht interessant. Vielleicht fand er ja noch einmal Gelegenheit mit diesem Kyan zusprechen. Dieser hatte ihm ein paar Details offenbart."  
"Myouga.", in diesen Namen verpackte er die Frage. Der Floh verstand sofort und antwortete:" Köstliches Blut."  
Der Hanyou schnaufte, kam aber nicht zu einer Bemerkung, da der Floh weiter erzählte:" Euer Vater war zu vielen Lebwesen freundlich. Viele Abenteuer kenne nicht einmal ich. Wir sind Kyan begegnet als wir bei Lord Yago im Norden zu Gast waren. Das war noch bevor der Tiger seine Fürstin Dhaya kennenlernte. Damals kannten sich euer Vater und der Drache aber schon. Dessen Gemahlin ist eine Bildschöne goldene Drachin. Wenn ich mich noch richtig an sie erinnere, würde die Königin niemals so ein hinterhältiges Benehmen von Ipek dulden."  
Leider konnte Myouga nicht mehr berichten. Doch es genügte auch so schon. Wieder einmal hörte er, welches großartiges Wesen sein Vater einst war. Gelegentlich gab es diesen Stich in seinem Herzen. Nie würde er es jemanden gegenüber zugeben, doch er hätte Inu no Taisho gern kennengelernt. Um so mehr er über ihn erfuhr ums so größer wurde der Schmerz und die Sehnsucht.  
Doch jetzt galt es erst einmal, die Feinde zu besiegen.

7. Kapitel - Freund oder Feind

Der Herr der Drachen offenbart den Befehl der Königin. Wie vorhergesehen sind nicht alle damit einverstanden. Es kommt zwangsläufig zwischen ihnen zum Kampf.


	7. Freund oder Feind

Erst zögere ich das Kapitel zu lange hinaus und dann fällt es mir schwer, wieder in die Geschichte reinzukommen. Im Moment habe ich mehr Spaß an meinen beiden aktuellsten Geschichten zu schreiben Ist Liebe stärker ... und Undercover - Pfad zur Liebe  
Habe mit den Gedanken gespielt Kyan sterben zu lassen, doch ob Inuyasha da so einfach zugesehen hätte ;) Denke nicht.  
Dennoch danke ich meinen Lesern für die Geduld.

7. Kapitel - Freund oder Feind

Gegen Mittag am Tag nach der Neumondnacht rief Ipek Kyan zu sich und bat um einen Boten.  
Der Herr der Drachen erklärte, da er bereits seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte:" Nimrod wird Prinz Inuyashas Brief in den Westen bringen. Er ist der Einzige, dem die Lage des Schlosses bekannt ist."  
Eigentlich saß der sibirische Hundedämon beinahe uninteressiert auf seinem Platz. Als er jedoch diese Worte hörte, wandte er sich Kyan zu. Das war doch unglaublich. Zwei seiner Krähen, die den Standort des Schlosses ausspionieren sollten, kamen nicht zurück, selbst der Panther verschwand auf unerklärliche Weise. Nicht einmal von Beniko erfuhr er präzise Angaben. Jetzt hörte er, dass Nimrod die Lage kannte. Deshalb entfuhr es ihm:" Ihr wisst genau das ich das Schloss suche, weshalb verratet ihr mir das jetzt erst."  
" Unsere Aufgabe ist es als Boten zu dienen und über längere Strecken euch auf den Rücken zutragen. Für Kundschafteraufträge habt ihr eure Krähen.", gab der Drache ruhig zurück.  
Ipek stand auf, ging einen Schritt nach vorn und begann erneut mit dem Thema:" Diese Information wäre von großen Nutzen für mich gewesen. Das wisst ihr doch."  
Kyan zuckte nur mit der Schulter, zeigte ein leichtes Lächeln, als er antwortete: " Schon möglich. Doch Akimo euer Bruder gab mir nicht die Anweisung euch bei Eroberungen anderer Länder zu unterstützen. Auch dafür habt ihr andere Krieger. Jeder von uns hat seine Aufgaben."  
Da die Drachen in der Schuld von Ipeks Familie standen blieb ihnen keine Wahl als ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen. Die ganze Zeit hatte Kyan dafür gesorgt, dass sie nie mehr taten, als man vertraglich vereinbarte. Deshalb begleitet er persönlich den Prinzen des sibirischen Reiches. Sobald dieser seine wahren Absichten aufdeckte, bereute der Herr der Drachen seine Anwesenheit nicht. So konnte er das Schlimmste verhindern. Dennoch fragte er sich was Ipek wohl unternommen hätte, falls ihm die Lage des westlichen Schlosses bekannt gewesen wäre.  
Eine Weile schwieg der sibirische Hundedämon und fixierte den Drachen mit seinem Blick. Nur mit großer Mühe zwang er sich zur Ruhe. " Das grenzt an Verrat."  
" Die Wahrheit kann nie Verrat sein.", gab Kyan erneut seine Meinung kund. Beide Wesen schauten sich lange an. Ipek wandte zuerst den Blick ab. Etwas leiser sagte der rotbraune Drache:" Nimrod wird unverzüglich aufbrechen."  
Damit beugte Kyan leicht seinen Kopf, drehte sich um und nickte seinem Neffen zu. Gleichzeitig streifte sein Blick Samir, der in der Nähe stand.

Kyans Halbbruder verfolgte das Gespräch mit unleserlicher Mine. Offenbar wollte Ipek den Standort des Schlosses um jeden Preis wissen. Gerade kam dem Drachenprinzen eine Idee. Er brauchte Nimrod nur zu folgen oder er schickte seinen Diener hinterher. Dann entschloss er sich. Nein besser er kümmerte sich selbst darum. Deshalb umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Mundwinkel.

Gleich darauf erhielt der feuerrote Drache das Schreiben, legte es in ein langes Zylinder ähnliches hölzernes Gefäß. Nur wenig später befestigte er diesen Gegenstand um seinen Hals. Danach verbeugte er sich noch einmal höflich und verließ die Höhle. Draußen im Freien verwandelte er sich nicht sofort, sondern lief langsam durch das Gelände. Erst ein ganzes Stück entfernt, außer Reichweite der Wachen blieb Nimrod stehen. Er sah zurück und dachte an das Gespräch, was er am Vormittag mit seinem Onkel geführt hatte. Der Gefährte der Drachenkönigin gab ihm einige Anweisungen. Zum Schluss verlangt er ein Versprechen. Gleich nach seiner Rückkehr sollte er Faina zur Gemahlin nehmen, um zu verhindern, dass Samir viellicht doch sich die Prinzessin holte. In etlichen Jahren, nach dem Tod seiner menschlichen Gefährtin Faina, sollte Nimrod mit Myra den Bund eingehen, um an ihrer Seite eines Tages über die Drachen zu herrschen. Dass man so großes Vertrauen in ihn setzen könnte, hätte er nie gedacht. Er selbst war Myra nicht abgeneigt, sobald sie erwachsen sein würde, wäre sie sicherlich eine der schönsten weiblichen Wesen. Trotz ihres jungen Alters ahnte man schon jetzt, welche Ausstrahlung sie einst haben würde. Sie war tapfer, klug und vermutlich eines Tages eine weiße Herrscherin.  
An ihrer Seite als Herr der Drachen zu regieren, konnte man schon als großes Privileg betrachten. Nimrod gab jedoch seine Zusage noch aus einem anderen Grund. Er liebte seine Cousine aus tiefsten Herzen und er wusste, dass sie diese Gefühle erwiderte. Da sie jetzt beinahe noch ein Kind war und es fast ein Menschenalter dauerte, er außerdem nie damit rechnete die Erlaubnis seines Onkel zu erhalten den Bund mit Myra eingehen zu können, hatte er sich mit Faina verlobt. Doch die Lösung, die sein Herr vorgeschlagen hatte, ermöglichte ihm beides. Dafür war der Drachenprinz mehr als dankbar.  
Die letzten Worte Kyans, ließen Nimrod in seinem Entschluss als Bote ins westliche Reich aufzubrechen wanken. Der Herr der Drachen traf Vorsorge, falls er sterben würde. Zum Schluss sagte er noch einen Satz, es klang schon fast wie eine Prophezeiung:  
" Mein Tod wird Bündnisse schaffen."  
Nun verscheuchte Nimrod diese trüben Gedanken und erinnerte sich an seine Aufgabe. Als Erstes galt es festzustellen, ob sich dieser Floh tatsächlich bei ihm versteckte.  
Leise begann er deshalb feststellend:" Dein Name ist Myouga."  
Der Floh, der an einer Strähne des feuerroten Haares klammerte, gab keinen Mucks von sich. So sah sich der Drachenprinz zu weiteren Worten genötigt:" Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Doch wenn du lieber unsichtbar bleiben willst, bitte schön. Ich warne dich nur.  
Sobald ich meine Drachengestalt angenommen habe, wirst du nichts mehr finden, woran du dich klammern kannst."  
Das genügte. Eine ängstliche Stimme erklang:" Ihr tut mir auch nichts Herr."  
Jetzt lachte Nimrod:" Nein. Ich habe Befehl dich sicher und unversehrt bei Lord Sesshomaru abzuliefern. Mein Herr und Onkel kennt dich offenbar. Außerdem, wenn ich dich loswerden wollte, hätte die Verwandlung genügt."  
So klettere Myouga auf die Schulter und bat:" Können wir uns dann beeilen."  
Zwar blieb der Floh misstrauisch, doch sein Ziel das westliche Schloss zureichen, besiegte seine Angst. Nur wenig später hob der feuerrote Drache ab und verschwand in den Wolken.

In der Nähe der Höhle beobachtete der Herr der Drachen den Himmel. Sobald er seinen Neffen abheben sah, atmete er erleichtert aus. Schnell verschwand der feuerrote Drache am Horizont. Ohne sich umzudrehen, bat Kyan seine Tochter:" Myra, ich will das sich alle Drachen hier vor dem Eingang versammeln. Ich habe eine Botschaft zu verkünden."  
Die Drachenprinzessin reagierte sofort. Beinahe im gleichen Augenblick trat Samir ins Freie. Innerlich fluchte er. Einer der jüngere Drachen hielt ihn auf, sodass er Nimrods Abflug verpasste. Nun stand er seinen Bruder gegenüber. Dieser hatte sich dem Höhleneingang zugewandt, verschränkte seine Arme und fragte:" Willst du irgendwohin Samir?"  
Der Angesprochene ließ seinen Blick kurz schweifen. Kyan bestätigte gleich seine Vermutung:" Nimrod ist bereits fort. Du wirst ihn sicherlich nicht mehr einholen."  
Eine Antwort lag dem jüngeren Drachen bereits auf der Zunge, doch da jetzt auch die anderen aus der Höhle traten, schwieg er lieber.  
Der Gefährte der Drachenkönigin winkte kurz mit dem rechten Arm und schon standen zwei Krieger neben Samir mit gezogenen Waffen.  
" Was soll das?", fragte dieser seinen Bruder.  
" Ich will nur das mir deine Aufmerksamkeit gehört, bis ich zu Ende gesprochen habe.", entgegnete Kyan kühl. Danach wandte er sich an alle.  
"Unsere Herrin, die edle Königin Kira, bat mich einen Befehl an alle Drachen zu übermitteln. Auf Wunsch von Lord Akimo werden wir ab sofort jede Hilfe für Prinz Ipek einstellen. Alle Drachen haben unverzüglich nach Hause zurückzukehren.", damit drehte sich der Herr der Drachen etwas, sah seinen Bruder an und wiederholte mit Nachdruck:" Alle Drachen Samir."  
Der Prinz schaute zu seinem Diener und Vertrauten. Dieser zögerte kurz und gesellte sich dann zu den anderen. Zwar wollte er sein Handeln erklären doch Kyan sprach eher:" Du verweigerst den Befehl deiner Königin Samir. Dann musst du die Konsequenzen tragen." damit wandte er leicht seinen Kopf und bat:" Myra du wirst mit ihnen fliegen. Keine Widerrede. Dein Leben ist viel zu wichtig um es sinnlos zu opfern."  
Die Drachenprinzessin schluckte kurz. Ihr Vater kannte sie wirklich sehr gut. Sie nickte und nur wenig später verschwanden alle Drachen.

Einer der wachhabenden Hundedämonen verfolgte die Situation gespannt. Dann erhoben sich alle Drachen in die Luft bis auf Samir und Kyan. Beide Drachen zogen fast gleichzeitig ihre Schwerter. Deshalb drehte der Dämon sich um und rannte in das Innere um  
seinen Herrn zu informieren.  
Ipek sonnte sich bereits in seinem Triumph. Gerade saß er mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Podest und stellte sich vor im westlichen Schloss zu sein. Ob es prächtig war? Er hat sich von Beniko eine Menge darüber erzählen lassen, deshalb malte er sich vieles in seiner Fantasie aus. Als nun einer seiner Krieger hereinstürmte und laut rief:" Herr, die Drachen kämpfen gegeneinander.", wurde er jäh aus seinem Traum gerissen.  
Sofort sprang der sibirische Prinz auf. " Die Drachen?", fragte er ungläubig.  
Der Krieger kniete sich nieder und erzählte den Vorfall. Allerdings vergaß er in der Aufregung zu erwähnen das der Rückzug der Drachen auf Veranlassung von Lord Akimo, Ipeks Bruder geschah.  
Bei Inuyasha der den ganzen Tag schon seinen Platz an der Wand nicht verlassen hatte, zuckten kurz die Ohren. Das musste Kyan Zeichen sein. Da beinahe alle Hundedämonen hinaus ins Freie strömten, bekam er seine Chance zur Flucht. Der Drache gab ihm  
den Hinweis auf den zweiten Eingang. Der Beginn des Tunnels war etwas hinter einem Felsen verborgen. Dennoch zögert der Hanyou, als er neben dem Spalt stand. Der Herr der Drachen war ein Freund seines Vaters, wenn er den Erzählungen von Myouga glauben konnte. Vermutlich fand er dort draußen den Tod. Konnte er es zulassen? Damit leben?  
Die Antwort ersparte er sich und handelte. So schnell er konnte rannte er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, den Dämonen hinterher.  
Niemand achtete auf Inuyasha, da alle viel zu gespannt dem Schauspiel zusahen.

Beide Drachenkrieger waren gute Kämpfer. Wieder und wieder kreuzten sie ihre Klingen. Keiner gewann die Oberhand, bis Samir zu einer List griff. Er nahm aus einem kleinen Beutel ein Pulver und warf es seinem Bruder in die Augen. Diesen blendete es kurz, er wich zurück und stolperte.  
Auf so eine Gelegenheit wartete der Prinz. Er hob sein Schwert, um den tödlichen Schlag auszuführen. Doch bevor die Klinge Kyan treffen konnte wurde sie zurückgestoßen. Myra brachte es nicht fertig ihren Vater allein zulassen. So beobachtete sie den Kampf aus der Ferne. Sie rechnete bereits mit der Hinterhältigkeit ihres Onkels. Als dieser nun das Pulver warf, sprang sie in die Luft und kam näher. Noch während ihrer Landung verwandelte sie sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt, zog ihr Schwert und schaffte es die Klinge im letzten Moment abzuwehren.  
Doch das weibliche Wesen hatte nicht die Kraft gegen Samir zu bestehen. Sicherlich wäre es ihr Tod gewesen. Rechtzeitig brachte es jedoch der Herr der Drachen fertig, seine Augen freizubekommen. Die Gefahr für seine Tochter zusehen und einzugreifen  
geschah unheimlich schnell. Diesmal gelang es Kyan den tödlichen Schlag anzubringen. Schwer verletzt glitt Samir das Schwert aus der Hand, er sank auf die Knie und sah seinen Bruder an. Der Ältere lass die Bitte um Vergebung darin und wollte wissen: "Weshalb Samir? Für deinen Verrat gab es doch nie einen Grund."  
Mit letzter Kraft flüsterte dieser:" Faina, sie hätte meine Gemahlin werden sollen. Doch Bastarde ..."  
Lange sah Kyan seinen Bruder an. Er glaubte das noch mehr dahinter steckte, doch das nahm der Jüngere mit in sein Grab. Samir getötet zu haben würde ihn wohl für den Rest seines Lebens belasten. Er schloss kurz die Augen, als eine Stimme erklang:" Was geht hier vor?"  
Deshalb drehte sich Kyan nun Ipek zu und erklärte:" Das hier war ein persönlicher Kampf Ipek. Doch in Zukunft gibt es keine Drachen mehr auf die ihr zählen könnt."  
" Ihr werdet nirgendwo hingehen.", hielt der sibirische Prinz den Herrn der Drachen auf. Kyan war erschöpft, doch er wollte einfach nur noch hier fort.  
" Wir gehen!", sagte er mit Nachdruck.  
Ipek winkte seine Krieger heran und befahl ihnen:" Tötet die beiden."  
Bevor jedoch einer der Hundedämonen reagieren konnte, sprang mit einem Satz Inuyasha herbei, zog sehr zu Überraschung aller Tessaiga, das sich sofort in eine breite Klinge verwandelte.  
" Was soll das Hanyou. Das hier geht dich überhaupt nichts an:", kam es jetzt direkt von Tarek.  
" Mehr als du glaubst.", widersprach der Erbprinz des westlichen Reiches. " Die Drachen verschwinden auf der Stelle. Denn dies hier ist ein Kampf zwischen. Ipek, Tarek, Sesshomaru und mir. Niemand wird deshalb mehr sterben."  
Dann drehte Inuyasha seinen Kopf etwas und bat eindringlich:" Nun macht schon, verschwindet."  
Die kurze Ablenkung nutzten einige Dämonen aus und kamen näher. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte das der Hanyou und meinte lässig:" Das würde ich mir überlegen. Tessaiga tötet 100 Dämonen auf einen Streich."  
Danach drehte er sich erneut zu Kyan um. Der Drache zögerte immer noch. Deshalb erklärte der Erbprinz leise:" Geht endlich und überlasst das uns."  
Der Herr der Drachen nickte dem Hanyou noch einmal zu. Offenbar hatte dieser eine Entscheidung getroffen und würde nicht fliehen wollen. Das musste er akzeptieren. Vermutlich hatte Inuyasha eigene Pläne. In dieser Beziehung ähnelte er sehr seinem Vater.  
Dieser focht seine Kämpfe ebenso lieber persönlich aus und zog selten andere mit hinein. So gab er durch eine Handbewegung seiner Tochter zu verstehen, dass sie nun endgültig aufbrechen würden.

Erleichtern nahm der Erbprinz das Schwert herunter und sofort wurde daraus wieder eine rostige Klinge. Zwar wollte Ipek jetzt auf den Hanyou losgehen, doch Tarek hielt seinen Bruder zurück und teilte ihm auf Russisch seine Meinung mit.  
Inuyasha hätte sich leicht auf die Seite der Drachen stellen können und sich mit ihnen Verbünden, doch es lag nicht in seiner Absicht, einen Kampf anzufangen. Da der Erbprinz jetzt auch sein Schwert in die Scheide schob, überzeugte es Ipek. Noch stand der Hanyou auf ihrer Seite.  
Es spielte keine Rolle, das die Drachen fort waren. Zwar hatte der sibirische Prinz jetzt nur noch seine Hundedämonen, doch gegen Lord Sesshomaru genügten diese. Dennoch gab er jetzt den Befehl die Höhle zu räumen. Wer wusste schon ob Nimrod nicht den Standort verraten würde. Zwar sollte der westliche Lord gegen seinen Bruder kämpfen, doch zu Ipeks Bedingungen. Dafür hatte er eine ebene Fläche, ein Hochplateau in den Bergen ausgesucht. Wenn es allerdings eine Möglichkeit gab, Sesshomaru auf anderen Weg zu beseitigen, würde Ipek das nutzen. Zu diesem Zweck präparierten seine Krieger die Höhle um sie so zu einer tödlichen Falle für Inuyashas älteren Bruder werden zu lassen.

Inuyasha hatte sich schon abgewandt als Tarek reagierte. Er riss sein Schwert hoch und ließ einen dämonischen Energiestrahl auf die flüchtende Myra los. Kyan hatte sich hinter seiner Tochter in die Luft erhoben, sah im letzten Moment die Gefahr und warf sich  
dazwischen. Glücklicherweise waren die beide Drachen schon zu weit fort und so wurde der Gefährte der Drachenkönigin nur gestreift. Er flog noch eine ganze Weile, bis ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Eine drohende Ohnmacht zwang ihn zur Landung.  
Myra bekam das Verschwinden ihres Vaters viel zu spät mit, sodass sie den Ort seiner Landung verpasste.  
Doch auch die junge Drachenfrau hatte Verletzungen davon getragen, ein Schwerthieb ihres Onkels hatte den größten Schaden verursacht. Sie hatte die Wunde jedoch verheimlicht. Der hohe Blutverlust schwächte ihren Körper. Es gelang ihr nicht mehr, zu landen. Sie stürzte die letzten Shaku schwer wie ein Stein zu Boden, schlitterte noch ein ganzes Stück einen Hang hinunter und blieb auf dem Talboden liegen.

Nur wenig später fanden zwei Wolfsdämonen die bewusstlose Kriegerin, da sie von dem Lärm angelockt wurden. Sie schauten sie neugierig an und rätselten, welcher Herkunft sie war, da ihr Aussehen überwiegend menschlich schien. Doch der Spur nach muss  
dieses Wesen aus der Luft gestürzt sein. Gerade begann Ginta zu vermuten:" Sicherlich ist sie ein Vogelmädchen."  
Sein Freund entgegnete jedoch:" Dann müsste sie doch Federn haben oder nicht?"  
Eine Stimme erklang jetzt hinter ihnen:" Ihr Dummköpfe sie ist ein Drache. Das sind magische Wesen, keine Dämonen wie wir."  
" Heh Kouga.", begann Hakkaku. Dieser schnitt ihm das Wort ab und befahl:" Mach schon, hol den Heiler!"  
Der Unteranführer ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und stürmte auch schon von dannen.  
Kouga ging näher und sah sich die weibliche Drachenprinzessin an. Sie war außergewöhnlich schön. Ihre Ausstrahlung hatte etwas Magisches. Plötzlich öffneten sich ihre Augen. Türkis schauten sie den Anführer des Wolfsrudels an. Dann sagte sie leise mit  
Unterbrechungen:" Nordosten ... Hundedämonen ... Feinde des westlichen Lords ... Inuyasha ... Hilf ihm Kouga ..." Zum Schluss, kurz bevor sie erneut ohnmächtig wurde, hauchte sie noch: "... meinen Vater finden."  
Lange blickte Kouga sie an. Den einzigen Schluss, den er zog, dieser weibliche Drache gehört zu den Feinden der beiden Hundebrüder. Doch woher kannte sie seinen Namen und weshalb erbat sie sich Hilfe für den verlausten Flohfänger.  
Plötzlich wurde der Rudelführer aus den Gedanken gerissen. Ginta fragte:" Kouga sag mal, was hat sie gesagt und welche Sprache war das?"  
" Die Dämonensprache du Dummkopf. ", antwortete dieser.  
Mehr äußerte er nicht. In seinem Inneren reifte jedoch ein Entschluss. Er würde nach Norden gehen. Nicht heute, sondern nachdem er noch einmal mit dem verletzten Wesen gesprochen hatte.  
Gleich kam der Heiler und kümmerte sich um die Wunden.  
Kouga jedoch wurde unruhig. Wenn seine Vermutungen zutrafen und diese Feinde hatten Inuyasha in seiner Gewalt. Er dachte an Kagome, welche Ängste die Miko wohl jetzt ausstehen müsste. Nachdem Myra in die Höhlen gebracht wurde, rief der Anführer des Wolfsrudels seine Krieger zusammen. Es schickt sie regelmäßig auf Patrouille und bat ebenso die Falken ständig ihre Runden zu fliegen. Da eine so feindliche Gefahr in der Nähe lauerte, verbündeten sich die drei Dämonenstämme, Adler, Wolf und Falke hier im Süden. Kouga wurde ihr Anführer ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Man vertraute dem Wolf und folgte seinen Anweisungen.

Während Myra unerwartete Hilfe fand, hatte ihr Vater ebenfalls das Bewusstsein nach der Landung verloren. Da er jedoch nicht sofort zu Boden ging, sondern noch einen Bergkamm überquerte landete er weit östlicher als seine Tochter, getrennt durch einen hohen Berg.  
Doch auch er wurde von jemand gefunden. Zwei Menschenfrauen auf der Suche nach Heilkräutern sahen das fliegende Wesen.  
Die ältere der Frauen hatte einen Verdacht. So wie der Drache sich in der Luft fortbewegte musste verletzt sein. Sie zögerte nicht, zu handeln. Schon immer gab es bei ihr keine Unterschiede, welchem Volk ein Wesen angehörte. Wenn jemand ihre Hilfe benötigte, bekam er sie auch.  
Nur wenig später fanden die beiden Frauen den Drachenkrieger. Sie versorgten notdürftig die oberflächlichen Wunden. Danach bauten sie aus Ästen und einer Decke, die sie immer auf ihren langen Wanderungen in das Gebirge mitführten, eine Art Trage. Damit transportierten sie den Verletzten zu einer Hütte in der Ebene am Fuß der Berge.

Kurzes Kapitel ich weiß. In Zukunft versuche ich, nicht mehr ganz so lang zu schreiben.

8. Kapitel - Unruhe im Schloss

Nimrod trifft mit dem Floh zusammen im Westen ein


End file.
